Just A Coincidence
by Thyamant
Summary: Dos jóvenes del Jardín de Balamb comparten un mismo destino... Pero... ¿Qué pasa cuando esos dos jóvenes no se pueden ni ver y están obligados a no separarse en tres interminables meses? SeiferxQuistis.
1. Seifer Almasy: Un atentado a la Humanida

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota aparecerá tan sólo en el primer capítulo. Final Fantasy pertenece a Squaresoft...

**Notas de la Autora**: Bueno, como podéis ver, de nuevo me adentro en la aventura de escribir un nuevo Fic de este maravilloso juego... Y esta vez, os guste o no, se centra básicamente en la relación Seifer-Quistis y en un mundo igual al original de Square... Pero algo distinto y un año antes del juego ^^.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: SEIFER ALMASY: UN ATENTADO A LA HUMANIDAD.**

* * *

Como otro día cualquiera, me levanté perezosa y cansada, después de haber pasado una noche entera estudiando. Estábamos en época de exámenes y no daba abasto en las pocas horas de luz de las que disponía durante el día.

Nada más abrir los ojos me incorporé y rebusqué por la habitación las sábanas de mi cama. Era increíble lo que podía moverme durante la noche, más de una vez no había encontrado la almohada hasta dos días después. Lo que me asustaba es que solía encontrarla sobre el armario o por fuera de la ventana que había junto a mi cama...

El caso es que me levanté y después de una larga ducha conseguí que mis ojos enfocasen con más o menos afinidad a la realidad lo que percibían del mundo exterior. Me pesaban los pies y oía con eco. Era como tener resaca (O al menos eso creía, mi extenuante vida de estudiante modelo no me permitía saber lo que se sentía al emborracharse...).

Salí de mi habitación con mi pequeña mochila al hombro y algunos libros de texto sujetos con el brazo derecho. Me dirigí por los largos pasillos del Jardín de Balamb hasta llegar a la cafetería. Miré mi reloj y vi que marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, media hora para desayunar y mover mi culo a la clase de la instructora Crane... Tiempo de sobras para un zumo como mínimo.

Sin embargo, yo no contaba con la presencia de cierta persona; cierto indeseable cuya única meta en la vida desde hacía muchísimo tiempo parecía ser hacer de mi existencia algo imposible.

Así pues, como hubiese hecho el resto de los días, me coloqué en la cola y esperé durante diez minutos a que llegase mi turno. Finalmente me hice con un vaso de zumo de manzana y un donut, salí de la cola a empujones y me dirigí a la salida dispuesta a acabar con aquel triste desayuno de camino a clase. Entonces fue cuando hizo acto de presencia esa alimaña que la gente considera (Y aún no entiendo por qué...) otro ser humano como el resto de nosotros.

En cuestión de minutos vi cómo un remolino de hormonas y músculos con una clara ausencia total de neuronas se abalanzaba sobre mí haciendo que tanto el vaso de zumo como el donut acabasen estrellados contra mi blusa nueva.

Me quedé estupefacta, helada, miré hacia el suelo, donde el estúpido encefalograma plano permanecía tirado, mirándome en silencio. Tenía el uniforme de cadete del Jardín desabrochado y con la camisa interior por fuera de los pantalones; los pantalones eran algo más anchos de lo que tocaría para su complexión física y los llevaba sin cinturón, haciendo que cayesen muy por debajo de su cintura y que quedasen largos sobre las botas; botas que no pertenecían al uniforme, sino que eran bastante más grandes y de aspecto desagradable, cubiertas de metal y correas. En cuanto a su pelo... Lo llevaba muy corto pero nunca parecía estar peinado, al contrario, permanecía rebelde y despeinado hacia todos lados.

Entonces, después de un rato en el que sus desafiantes ojos verdes, claros y brillantes, me miraron algo fuera de lugar, extendió su mano derecha hacia mí. Creo que esperaba que se la agarrase para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie... Pero no lo hice. Le miré de la manera más dolorosa posible, teniendo en cuenta que las miradas no pueden dañar mucho a alguien con tan poco honor.

- ¡Hey, Quisty! - dijo sin más.

¿Qué esperábais? ¿Que saludase a alguien de una manera normal y coherente? Imposible... Es Seifer Almasy, la cosa más insultante, rastrera, estúpida y en general inútil que podáis encontrar sobre la faz de la Tierra...

- Vaya... Siento haberte manchado... ¿Te invito a otro desayuno?

Su sonrisa era lo más insultante de todo, me ponía enferma la manera con la que trataba a los demás, aparentando ser normal cuando tanto él como yo sabíamos que no hacía más que boicotear mi vida entera.

- No, gracias... Dudo que tenga tiempo de cambiarme y llegar a clase... mucho menos de desayunar... - contesté con desgana.

Tal y como esas palabras salieron de mi boca me giré y salí de la cafetería tranquila y en calma. En cuanto desaparecí de su campo de vista salí corriendo hacia los dormitorios rezando por que me diese tiempo a hacer todo lo que debía hacer.

Finalmente salí de mi habitación quince minutos después. Eran las ocho en punto, tal vez consiguiese llegar a tiempo para que no me pusiesen un retraso... O peor aún... Un negativo a restar a la nota final... Eso era algo que jamás antes había pasado y que no debía pasar. Ninguna mancha debía ultrajar la pureza y perfección de mi expediente académico.

Entré en el ascensor, que por suerte estaba libre, y subí al segundo piso esperando encontrar la puerta aún abierta. La suerte estaba de mi parte, la puerta estaba abierta y la instructora estaba todavía de pie, saludando al resto de la clase.

- Buenos días señorita Trepe... Llega justo a tiempo – dijo nada más verme entrar.

- Gracias, señora Crane... - contesté yo con la cabeza agachada.

Caminé rápida hacia mi asiento, en la primera fila, y me senté colocando sobre la mesa los libros y útiles necesarios para la clase que tocaba.

A partir de los diez minutos de haber comenzado la clase sentí algo extraño, una mirada de estas que se te clavan en la nuca y que penetran en tu cerebro. No puedes verlas pero sabes perfectamente que alguien te observa.

Me giré levemente aprovechando un despiste de la instructora y en la última fila vi a Seifer, mirando en mi dirección con algo entre sus dedos, con una postura que daba a entender que se estaba preparando para lanzar aquella cosa.

Volví a concentrarme en la lectura y al rato sentí que algo golpeaba mi cabeza. Aquel pequeño proyectil había rebotado contra mí y estaba ahora sobre la mesa, junto a mi agenda escolar. Lo agarré y vi que era una goma de borrar (O lo que quedaba de ella, que estaba arañada, despedazada y creo que hasta mordida) liada en un trocito de papel. Al desliarla del papel vi que no era la goma lo interesante sino el papel que la envolvía. En él podía leerse una línea: "Siento lo de la cafetería."

Me extrañó sobremanera lo que ponía; no el significado de aquellas cinco palabras, sino que Seifer hubiese sido capaz de escribir una palabra de más de tres sílabas como era 'cafetería' sin ningún error ortográfico. Agarré un trozo de una hoja de mi cuaderno y escribí en mayúsculas: "¡MUÉRETE!"

Me giré un poco y le devolví el mensaje envolviendo la misma goma de borrar roída.

Minutos después un nuevo mensaje llegaba hasta mí, esta vez contra mi hombro. En él se leía: "Estoy intentando disculparme mujer... No seas tan cabezota..."

¡Cabezota! ¡Me había llamado cabezota a mí! ¡A mí precisamente que se me conocía por ser una persona dócil y razonable! No como él, que era un bestia y un niño malcriado.

Con estos pensamientos en mente compuse un tercer mensaje: "No me llames cabezota, imbécil". Así llegó igual que el anterior este pequeño correo a manos de su destinatario. La línea no pareció hacerle mucha gracia porque la siguiente goma envuelta llegó a mí con algo más de fuerza. Esta vez contra mi brazo izquierdo.

"Eres una niñata... No sé por qué me molesto en disculparme a alguien tan egoísta e infantil..."

Egoísta... Infantil... ¡Niñata!... No podía creer que me hubiese llamado así alguien como ÉL. Así que me esmeré un poco más en el siguiente escrito: "¡Eres un atentado a la humanidad!" y al lado dibujé un puño del que sobresalía únicamente el dedo corazón.

En cuanto leyó esto y reaccionó fue cuando tuve por seguro que no le había gustado esa metáfora. Se levantó en mitad de la clase, interrumpiendo a la instructora y al resto de alumnos, y me miró furioso.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme atentado a la humanidad, zorra?! - soltó a voz en grito.

- ¡¿Zorra?! ¡Aquí nadie ha preguntado por tu madre, cabrón! - contesté yo.

Creo que para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había gritado poniéndome de pie era ya demasiado tarde. Todos me miraban asombrados mientras mis ojos permanecían clavados en la mirada rebelde de aquel estúpido. Él no contestó nada, se acercó a mí a paso ligero, por un momento sentí miedo al ver que se abalanzaba sobre mí. Pero no me hizo nada, paró a meros milímetros de mí, algo encorvado hasta estar a la misma altura que mi cara, podía notar su desagradable aliento húmedo y caliente contra mi cara, con aquel leve asomo de manzana del chicle que estaba mascando, y su flequillo rozando mi frente. Golpeó mi mesa con el puño, dejando un marca hundida sobre la madera, y salió después de la clase furioso.

Yo permanecí allí de pie, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido, respirando rápido y cabreada por semejante osadía.

- Señorita Trepe... No sé qué ha ocurrido entre vosotros... - me dijo la instructora en cuanto aquel membrillo salió por la puerta - pero si toma de nuevo asiento y me da su palabra de no interrumpir de nuevo haré la vista gorda y olvidaré este incidente...

Yo me giré entonces, consciente por primera vez de la situación en la que me encontraba, y me senté rápido y sin contestar a la reprimenda de mi instructora, maldiciendo en voz baja a la fuente de todas mis desgracias: Seifer Almasy...

* * *

Nada más acabar las clases me dirigí a paso ligero hacia la biblioteca, en la que debía encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigas: Rinoa Heartilly y Selphie Tilmitt, dos chicas muy distintas la una de la otra. Por una parte Rinoa era moderada y discreta, la típica persona que llama la atención por no querer atraerla. Selphie era todo lo contrario, no quería atraer hacia ella las miradas ajenas, pero toda aquella energía e hiperactividad no le ayudaban para nada, ella llamaba la atención porque sí, porque no sabía (O no podía) no llamarla.

Entré en la biblioteca y me desplomé sobre la silla desocupada en la mesa de siempre. Ambas chicas, que no paraban de cuchichear en voz baja, se giraron hacia mí y cuestionaron con la mirada mi ánimo.

- Quistis, ¿Te pasa algo? - dijo Rinoa con curiosidad.

Yo me limité a mirarla por encima de mis pequeñas gafas transparentes esperando que entendiese lo que intentaba hacerle entender.

- Deja que adivine... ¿Seifer? - preguntó Selphie con media sonrisa.

- ¡Es que me saca de mis casillas!

- Míralo por el lado bueno... Dentro de una semana terminará el curso y empezaremos las vacaciones de verano. La excusa perfecta para perderlo de vista hasta dentro de muuuucho tiempo.

Rinoa dijo esto guiñándome el ojo y yo me paré a pensar en lo que acababa de oír. Tenía razón. Una semana, 7 días, 168 horas, 10.080 minutos, 604.800 segundos más... Y todo habría terminado por este laaaargo año.

Con ese pensamiento más o menos alegre en mente apoyé mi frente sobre la mesa, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido a lo largo del día. Sólo quería relajarme un poco mientras oía a Rinoa y a Selphie de fondo, hablando sobre chicos, como siempre. No entendía cómo podían atraerles esas bestias del sexo opuesto.

* * *

¿Sabéis la sensación que se experimenta cuando estás dormida pero empiezas a despertar? ¿Cuando aún no terminas de ser consciente de que estás saliendo del mundo de los sueños para volver a la realidad? Es una transición lenta y tranquila, no se puede pasar de estar dormido profundamente a estar completamente despierto, ese cambio tan brusco nos altera y hace que estemos de mal humor al menos los treinta siguientes minutos. Eso es el efecto despertador que sufrimos los que madrugamos.

Sin embargo, cuando se es capaz de dormir sin ningún tipo de molestia y despiertas de manera natural, simplemente porque te has cansado de dormir, porque tu cuerpo ya ha descansado lo suficiente y pasar más tiempo entre los sueños no es sino una pérdida de tiempo. La sensación al despertar es completamente distinta a la de siempre. Tu cuerpo se mueve perezoso y de manera casi inconsciente mientras tu mente parece estar cubierta por una nube. Aún no distingues qué es real y qué no lo es.

Así me encontraba yo, en ese mismo estado embriagador, placentero, como si acabase de bajar del paraíso. (Casi me hubiese atrevido a compararlo con lo que la gente comentaba del primer minuto tras el orgasmo. Pero sin saber cómo era ese primer minuto preferí ahorrarme la comparación.)

Y así, en ese primer momento de semiconsciencia, abrí los ojos perezosamente y sonreí a lo primero que apareció ante mí. Alguien que no reconocía porque lo veía todo borroso, pero que permanecía frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada sobre sus brazos y que me observaba a apenas dos palmos de mi cara.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron del todo y estuve a punto de caerme de la silla, aquella persona que me observaba no era otro que Seifer Almasy. Me incorporé de un salto y él siguió en la misma postura, mirándome muy serio y casi diría que sorprendido. Así permaneció unos segundos hasta que pestañeó un par de veces y se incorporó aún con cara de sorprendido.

- ¿¡Qué demonios...!? - dije sin más.

Entonces él sonrió de manera cruel y malintencionada y me contestó adivinando lo que seguía a aquella frase.

- Vengo a que te disculpes... - dijo él

- ¿Eh...?

De alguna manera no entendía aquellas palabras. ¿Disculparme yo?

- Por lo que pusiste en el papel y por lo que me gritaste en clase... - dijo tranquilamente.

Su sonrisa no se borraba, permanecía allí desafiándome y burlándose de mí. Entonces me levanté y agujereando su cabeza con los ojos permanecí de pie muy seria.

- ¿Dónde están Selphie y Rinoa? - pregunté yo.

- Estaban aquí hace una hora... - contestó sin siquiera mirarme - Pero yo he venido a comunicarle a la princesita un mensaje de su amado príncipe y se ha ido mientras Selphie la seguía interrogándola por el camino...

- ... ¿Eh? - De alguna manera recién levantada había metáforas que no digería demasiado bien.

Seifer cambió su mirada a un intento sarcástico de cansancio, como si su paciencia tuviese un límite y mi estupidez lo hubiese sobrepasado.

- Squall me ha pedido que le dijese a Rinoa si la veía que estaría en la cafetería en media hora... - Volvió a explicar.

Eso era algo que no me sorprendió en absoluto viniendo de esos dos, siempre tonteando pero sin llegar a nada. La verdad es que era de esperar que hubiesen llegado a algo después de dos interminables años de miraditas y sonrisas a escondidas. Parecían críos...

- ¿Y por qué no me han avisado? - pregunté yo.

- Iban a hacerlo – me contestó - pero como estabas tan plácidamente dormida les he pedido que te dejasen y les he prometido que yo cuidaría de ti.

- Vaya amigas... Se van tan felices y me abandonan aquí frente al mismísimo diablo.

Él me miró como si mi comentario le hubiese dolido e hizo un gesto, como si algo invisible le hubiese atravesado el corazón.

Entonces comencé a avanzar hacia la salida sin poder soportar su presencia por mucho tiempo más y me fui dispuesta a olvidar aquel "maravilloso" despertar de una vez por todas. Pero no me iba a dejar en paz.

- ¡Espera! - dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Salió corriendo a paso ligero para alcanzarme y se colocó a mi lado derecho.

- Quisty... Aún no te has disculpado...

El tono de su voz era algo enfermizo, como si hablase con un niño de tres años.

- Uno: No me llames Quisty... - estaba empezando a perder la tranquilidad - Dos: Nunca camines a mi derecha, el ser inferior camina SIEMPRE a la izquierda del superior... Y tres: No tengo NADA que decirte con respecto a lo de antes, y mucho menos por qué disculparme...

Aun a pesar de eso no se cambió de lado ni tampoco dejó de llamarme por mi diminutivo, su especialidad era joder al resto del mundo... Mientras yo intentaba ignorarlo él no paraba de perseguirme tarareando una canción con un ritmo más bien tirando a molesto.

- ¿Piensas seguir molestándome mucho más? - pregunté bastante mosqueada.

- Mmm m m m mm m mm m... - Él continuaba tarareando aquella molesta melodía.

- ¿Me estás ignorando? - pregunté esta vez.

- Ah-Ah... Ah-Ah... Mmm mm What's my name, what's my name? Hold the S because I am an AINT... What's my name, what's my name? Mmm mm m m mm...

- ¿Puedes dejar de cantar ESO? - dije, sintiendo que mi paciencia comenzaba a terminarse.

- Espera espera... - contestó con los ojos cerrados - Que la canción es muy buena... Estoy buscando el estribillo que te pega que no veas...

Decidí rendirme, así siguió tarareando aquello hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios femeninos y me quedé en la puerta de mi habitación. La abrí algo impaciente por perderlo de vista y cuando la puerta estaba abierta del todo entré y me giré hacia él.

Aquel estúpido seguía con la mirada fija en el techo con aquella estúpida canción en los labios. Entonces, cuando vio que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta me miró y comenzó a cantar:

- I've got an F and a C and I got a K too. And the only thing missing is a bitch like U!

Aquello fue más que suficiente, cerré la puerta en su misma cara mientras lo oía de fondo... Era algo horrible...

* * *

Sobre la canción que canta Seifer: Es "(S) Aint" de Marilyn Manson... El trozo de la letra viene a ser un juego de palabras que en inglés tiene MUCHO sentido. Algo así como: Tengo una F y una C y tengo una K también. (Esto casi forma la palabra FUCK que significa joder.) Y lo único que me falta es una puta como U (Con la última letra se forma del todo la palabra FUCK... Pero teniendo en cuenta que U se pronuncia como You que significa tú... En realidad al final dice: Y lo único que me falta es una puta como tú.) Sé que muchos lo entendéis pero habrá muchos otros que estarán un poco pillados en inglés... Para ellos va la traducción :P


	2. El lobo que mordía con más fuerza

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno veo que ha tenido una buena acogida por el público friki XD... Igualmente siento haber tardado tanto v.v... Pero por fin ha llegado la inspiración divina! Sobre todo agradecer a mi bichito Noe que esté ahí y que me obligue a continuarlo a la fuerza... Sin ti no hubiera abierto los ojos... Gracias Nyu... Te chero TT-TT...

Gracias también a Mai Valentine2, a YUNY-CHAN, a Omega y Marina Corp, a Azka-Yuki-Kikyou y a becky por leer y dar su opinión ^^... Me alegro que os haya gustado ;) En el caso de que encontréis algún error o se encienda la bombillita y queráis colaborar con sugerencias o críticas (Constructivas a poder ser XD) No tenéis más que dejar un review y lo tendré en cuenta ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: EL LOBO QUE MORDÍA CON MÁS FUERZA.**

* * *

Dios. No tenéis ni idea de cuánto odio a los despertadores... Y aquella mañana como tantísimas otras me despertó aquella maldita alarma estridente y molesta.

Me revolví en la cama y finalmente saqué la mano de debajo de la sábana, que estaba hecha un revoltijo alrededor de mi cuerpo. Cada mañana me encontraba con las sábanas ahorcándome o amordazándome. Nunca puedo recordar lo que sueño con mucha claridad... pero es muy normal que dé vueltas y más vueltas en la cama hasta terminar rebozado en el edredón.

El caso es que conseguí finalmente sacar la mano y agarré el estúpido aparato que tiré con todas mis fuerzas al otro lado de la habitación, cómo no... Olvidaba que al otro lado de la habitación estaba mi queridísimo compañero... Squall Leonhart.

- ¡Ay! ¡Joder, Seifer! ¿¡No puedes apagarlo como la gente normal!? - exclamó molesto.

- ¿¡Y por qué demonios tengo que encargarme yo del despertador!? - Dije yo con voz ronca.

- Pues porque yo lo apagué cada día de la semana pasada... Esta semana te toca a ti...

Una vez que el niñatillo se levantó y me dejó tranquilo volví a cerrar los ojos intentando dormirme de nuevo. Pero era algo imposible... Ya me había desvelado. Así que simplemente me quedé metido en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Oí que Squall se metía en el baño y un buen rato después salía tras tirar de la cadena, olía a aftershave y a colonia... El típico tío que no puede pasar un sólo día sin afeitarse y ponerse guapo.

Yo seguía allí tirado haciéndome el dormido, deseando que se olvidase de mí para poder así permanecer algo más de tiempo sin tener que hacer nada. Pero no fue así, el niñato y su sentido de la responsabilidad se acercaron a mi cama y con una patada me tiraron de ella.

- ¿¡Qué coño te pasa, tío!? - le pregunté de mal humor.

- Si no te levantas y te arreglas llegarás tarde a clase... - contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - Hoy tenemos el examen final los de primer grado...

No contesté nada más, me metí en el baño y me lavé los dientes como cada mañana. Debería haberme afeitado y peinado pero no tenía ganas, así que me mojé la cara y el pelo y tras pasarme una toalla seca por la cara me sacudí la cabeza para que el pelo se quedase alborotado y no hacia abajo como acostumbraba a estar al despertar.

Me vestí sin mucho esmero y salí afuera aún medio dormido. Pasé junto a la cafetería y en ella vi a todo el mundo desayunando, en una de las mesas estaba Quistis con sus dos amiguitas... La princesita de Squall y el otro remolino... Entonces vi a Squall acercarse a ellas con su bandeja en la mano y decidí que esa era la excusa perfecta para acercarme a darle los buenos días a mi queridísima compañera de clase.

Me acerqué a Squall e hice como que estornudaba sobre su hombro, como consecuencia su uniforme recién planchadito quedó semicubierto de babas y el chico hizo un extraño movimiento, algo sobresaltado. De esto resultó que la bandeja que sostenía se precipitó sobre la mesa de las chicas impactando sobre la mesa... Y sobre Quistis...

Ella me miró fijamente, con el pelo cubierto de algo marrón, líquido y algo espeso, que resbalaba por su cabeza... Creo que era chocolate caliente... El desayuno que Squall acababa de comprar.

Se levantó de un salto y salió caminando muy decidida y enfadada hacia la puerta de la cafetería, entonces tanto Squall como las otras dos me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté con la cara más inocente que pude poner.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Mira como la has dejado! - contestó Selphie amablemente...

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que boicotear todo lo que tiene que ver con Quistis? - Ahora era el turno de Rinoa para gritarme - Te pasas el día metiéndote con ella y haciéndole la vida imposible

- ¡¿Pero qué decís?! Si ha sido sin querer... Igual que el otro día... - intenté explicar.

- Eso díselo a ella... - me cortó Squall - Me da que le debes una disculpita... Y a mí un desayuno... Te lo apunto ¿Eh?

Esos tres... No me hubiesen dejado en paz si no hubiese salido tras ella, así que fui a su habitación a ver si podía conseguir que se olvidase de lo del otro día y convencerla de que fue todo un accidente, y lo mismo de lo de aquella mañana con el chocolate. Pero como no... Su puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Esperé unos quince minutos y después salió de allí con el pelo algo mojado y una camisa limpia. Nada más abrir la puerta me miró con los ojos más fríos que le había visto jamás y pasó frente a mí sin decir una sola palabra. Al pasar sentí el olor de su pelo, olía a algo extraño, a algún tipo de flor que no podía reconocer. Era un olor dulce pero sin llegar a empalagoso, suave y agradable.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme aquellos pensamientos estúpidos del cogote y comencé a seguirla.

- Quisty... - comencé con tono lastimero, pero no contestó nada. - Venga, mujer, no te enfades... - insistí yo.

Entonces comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido y me quedé algo atrás, tuve que aligerar yo también el paso para no perderla y mantenerme a su ritmo. Por suerte, por muy largas que fuesen sus piernas las mías resistían más y no me costó seguirla hasta que paró frente al ascensor.

Pulsó el botón de llamada y se giró hacia mí.

- Quisty...

Entonces el ascensor llegó completamente vacío y ella se quedó pensativa frente a las puertas abiertas. Después se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- ¿No subes en ascensor? - pregunté algo intrigado.

- Si vas a subir conmigo no... Cualquier cosa menos correr el riesgo de quedarme encerrada ahí contigo...

Era una frase con bastante lógica y que me esperaba de alguien como ella. Sin embargo no me di por vencido y continué persiguiéndola. Finalmente llegamos a clase y la instructora Crane ya estaba allí de pie, junto con la doctora Kadowaki.

- Vaya, llegáis algo tarde chicos... - dijo la instructora nada más vernos - Los grupos ya están hechos así que no podréis elegir los compañeros... Lo siento.

Yo en principio no presté mucha atención a lo que había dicho pero a Quistis parecía que se le acababa de caer el cielo encima, se quedó helada y con la boca abierta mirando a la instructora.

- ¿Cómo que no podemos elegir a nuestro grupo? - preguntó Quistis preocupada - ¿Entonces con quién vamos?

- Con la doctora, que será vuestra guía, - contestó la instructora - pero no os ayudará así que no os esforcéis en pedirle nada.

- Ah... vale... - no iba a ser yo quien le pusiera pegas en eso.

- ¿Nuestra guía? ¿Mía y de quién más? - preguntó Quistis casi asustada.

- Usted y el señor Almasy iréis junto con la doctora en el examen final – contestó la instructora casi sin mirarla - id al parking, allí hay un autobús que nos llevará a la estación de Balamb...

Yo me giré y sin pensar mucho en ello comencé a caminar el primero hacia el garaje. Mientras podía oír a Quistis de fondo, que no paraba de gritar y discutir para que le cambiasen de equipo.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora estábamos dentro del tren con destino a Winhill. Por lo visto había habido una revuelta en la Prisión del Desierto y habían evacuado a los heridos a la ciudad más cercana. Los inútiles de Galbadia estaban demasiado ocupados tratando con dos o tres choricillos de poca monta y en la pequeña ciudad no daban abasto con todos los soldados malheridos que llegaban. Allí entrábamos nosotros en juego.

El examen práctico de primer grado se centraba en primeros auxilios y magia de curación. Debíamos dividirnos en grupos y encargarnos de ayudar a los médicos, cada cual tendría un jefe de equipo que haría un informe en el que constarían los pacientes tratados y el remedio aplicado a cada cual, así después serían evaluados según eso y según lo que los Instructores que nos acompañasen juzgasen de nuestras actuaciones.

Por suerte en nuestro grupo, en el que faltaba una persona al ser sólo Quistis y yo, tendríamos como jefe de equipo a la doctora Kadowaki, que nos haría de supervisora. Mejor... Así no tendría que escribir ningún estúpido informe...

El caso es que ahora mismo me encontraba en el tren, sentado frente a Quistis. No podía oír lo que decía porque tenía puestos unos auriculares y la música algo alta, pero veía que no paraba de mover los labios. Seguramente seguía culpándome por estar en el mismo grupo que ella. Ya me había dicho que si no se hubiese tenido que cambiar no hubiese llegado tarde y que podría haber elegido un mejor grupo para el examen. Y que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si no le hubiese tirado aquella taza de chocolate por encima.

Yo ya había intentado disculparme pero era imposible... Estaba demasiado ocupada compadeciéndose y culpándome como para hacerme caso...

Así que cerré los ojos e intenté recuperar el sueño que me había robado la alarma del despertador aquella misma mañana.

Y mientras dormía recuerdo que soñé, no sé exactamente con qué. Recuerdo las risas de unos niños y una extraña sensación, la sensación del agua fresca en un caluroso día de verano. Estar en el agua y sentir que aquel frescor me rodeaba. En el sueño vi algo, una silueta, como una sirena nadando bajo el agua.

No sé si era o no una sirena, pero aquel ser se movía con una agilidad increíble bajo el agua y no salía para coger aire. Tenía el pelo corto, del color del oro. Y de su cara sólo podía distinguir el brillo azul de sus ojos.

Mientras soñaba, mientras me sumergía en aquella maravillosa fantasía, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro despertándome. Abrí los ojos y vi a uno de los instructores que nos acompañaban.

- Despierte Almasy... Llegaremos en 5 minutos... Y despierte también a su compañera.

Me desperecé como un gato y después miré al frente. Quistis se había quedado dormida también. Tenía el hombro contra la ventanilla y su cabeza descansaba con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y la frente contra el cristal.

Me acerqué dispuesto a despertarla pero no lo hice. Me pasó como en la biblioteca. Su cara, parecía tan tranquila así dormida. No la Quistis que siempre era fría y estaba estresada. Estaba tranquila y en calma, casi me daba pena despertarla.

De no haber sido por las circunstancias habría esperado como en la biblioteca, sólo para ver cómo era su mirada al despertar. Claro que cuando descubrí aquella mirada en la biblioteca no me la esperaba. Ella simplemente abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Fue algo inusual y casi me asustó, recuerdo que me quedé sin palabras cuando vi aquella sonrisa, era cálida y leve, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo. Una sonrisa de estas que se te quedan metidas en la cabeza y que difícilmente salen.

Sin embargo la desperté, y me miró de nuevo con unos ojos cansados y asqueados. Por lo visto la chica no tenía un buen despertar cuando la arrancaban de sus sueños.

- ¿Ya hemos llegado? - preguntó mientras se rascaba los ojos

- Levanta... - fue mi única contestación.

De nuevo me miró sin decir nada más y me siguió. En pocos minutos estábamos haciendo cola para salir del tren, junto con el resto de personas que había allí dentro. Todos estaban ansiosos por pisar las baldosas de la estación y empezaron a amontonarse y a empujarse los unos a los otros en el estrecho pasillo.

Desde luego que lo último que quería era que mi mano terminase ahí, pero sin querer rocé el trasero de Quistis. Ella se giró sobresaltada y yo retiré la mano en cuanto me di cuenta de dónde estaba. Ella colocó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho intentando empujarme en señal de desprecio, pero yo la agarré por la muñeca.

- Eh, tranquila... Que ha sido sin querer... - dije.

Y cuando me di cuenta su mano temblaba bajo la mía, me miraba enfadada, como siempre, pero había algo de miedo en sus ojos. ¿Miedo a ser tocada?

Entonces algunos de los que se encontraban más atrás comenzaron a impacientarse cada vez más y empujaron haciendo que estuviésemos los de más alante pegados unos contra otros, para entonces no era capaz de ver la cara de Quistis pero sentía que seguía temblando contra mi pecho.

- Quisty...

No contestó. Se agarró muy fuerte a mi camisa apretando la cara contra ella, como si no quisiese que le viera. Entonces comencé a asustarme y los imbéciles que no paraban de empujar empezaron a tocarme las narices, así que empujé yo hacia atrás y de un codazo le rompí la nariz al estúpido que había detrás de mí.

- ¡Parad de empujar, gilipollas! ¡No saldremos antes por mucho que lo hagáis! - grité furioso.

Entonces aquella manada de borregos se calmó un poco y se separaron de nosotros. Quistis se separó también de mí, pero se giró, oía que respiraba raro y pensé que quizás estaba llorando, pero no pude verlo, y tampoco era plan de ponerme a preguntar ni nada. Así que simplemente la dejé tranquila y seguimos haciendo cola hasta que salimos todos de allí.

* * *

No hay palabra más apropiada para aquel examen que "aburrido"... Desde que llegamos no hicimos más que tratar a heridos, heridos que por cierto no estaban muy heridos... El más grave que nos llegó fue un soldado de unos 30 años al que le habían cortado una pierna. También es cierto que yo no hice mucho... Me dediqué a hacer de chico de los recados llevando y trayendo todo aquello que Quistis y la doctora me pedían.

Bueno, también me pidieron que limpiase un par de heridas... Pero por lo general el resto lo hicieron ellas dos. Lo único fuera de lo normal fue una pequeña discusión que apareció cuando intenté ayudar a mi compañera en uno de los casos... Y me mandó a freír espárragos... Literalmente. Aunque supongo que decirle que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y más concretamente "Aparta que estorbas... Déjame a mí..." no fue la manera más cordial de intentar colaborar... Pero igualmente sacarme de la tienda casi a patadas tampoco fue la mejor de las respuestas.

El caso es que después de unas horas de arriba para abajo dieron el examen por terminado y los jefes de equipo se dedicaron a escribir sus tonterías para que nos evaluasen. Para entonces yo estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre la hierba que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente el pequeño campamento que habían improvisado para tratar a los accidentados. Todos los alumnos se paseaban para arriba y para abajo. Algunos impacientes por saber sus notas, otros algo mareados por las vivencias de aquella mañana, otros simplemente estaban allí, aburridos... Como yo...

Después vi a Quistis sentada junto a una de las tiendas. Parecía bastante cansada y pensé que no estaría de más acercarme a darle algo de ánimos. Entonces fue cuando de camino sus queridísimas amigas aparecieron de la nada y me jodieron el plan, se sentaron a su lado y yo las miré de lejos. Las oía cuchicheando aunque no distinguía lo que decían.

Sin embargo podía hacerme una idea por los gestos y sus expresiones: Selphie no paraba de hablar con cara de asco, seguramente describiendo lo asqueroso de tener que poner una venda sobre un trozo de carne al descubierto; Rinoa estaba casi igual pero a veces miraba hacia arriba con una sonrisita idiota en los labios y una mirada estúpida y soñadora... Seguramente hablaba de su principito Squall, así que debían discutir sobre sus compañeros de equipo.

Fue entonces cuando dijeron algo a Quistis y ésta contestó. Un par de palabras y las tres cabecitas se dirigieron hacia mí. En un momento volvieron las miradas como intentando disimular y empezaron a hablar aún más bajo que antes, con la cabeza agachada, intentando reprimir las risitas.

Me levanté en el mismo momento en que dejaron de cortarse y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Empecé a caminar hacia ellas y miré directamente a Quistis, quien reía también pero mucho más bajo y según parecía sólo por cumplir. O tal vez lo imaginaba, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién soy yo para que tenga que molestarle que sus amigas se burlen de mí?

En cuanto vieron que me acercaba dejaron de reír y se me quedaron mirando muy serias, casi diría que con miedo. Pero yo pasé de largo sin decir nada y me encaminé hacia las tiendas de los instructores para saber mi nota lo antes posible y poder irme de allí. No iba a decirles nada, estaba acostumbrado a que hablasen de mí a mis espaldas... No iba a empezar a molestarme a estas alturas ser la oveja negra.

Yo era la oveja negra y el resto del mundo era el lobo que se cebaba en mí. Sin embargo no me importaba. Aunque... No es que no me importase... Sólo negaba que me destrozaba por dentro que las cosas fueran así... Y el lobo que mordía con más fuerza era Quistis Trepe...

Pero no tendría que soportarlo mucho más. Por suerte faltaba poco para que comenzasen las vacaciones y podría volver a viajar con Viento y Trueno como hacía cada año... Sólo cuatro días... 96 horas... 5.760 minutos... 345.600 segundos...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo ^^... No hay mucho que comentar de éste excepto que como habréis visto el punto de vista cambia de ser desde la visión de Quistis a ser Seifer quién narra la historia... Esto seguirá pasando alternándose ambos protagonistas en un capítulo cada uno.


	3. Con tres palmos de narices

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Cuanto... tiempo... ^^'...

One Winged ngel: Me acabo de dar cuenta tras leer los reviews... que no te mencioné en las Notas de la Autora del segundo capítulo y de hecho fuiste la primera en reviewear v.v... Lo siento!! Aunque tal vez fue porque no entiendo ni papa de francés v.v...

becky: Pues sí... el segundo capítulo salió relativamente prontito v.v... El tercero ya ha sido un tema a parte v.v No recordaba haber leído tu review en su momento pero he de reconocer que no vas mal encaminada lo primero... Y lo segundo que me has dado un par de ideas XD Gracias!!

Rinoa-LeBeau: También es una de mis parejas favoritas! Siento la tardanza pero en principio tengo la intención de acabarlo v.v... Ale a seguir gritando XD

AkiraTokugawa: Sha está el siguiente capítulo XD Espero que sigas paseándote por aquí para ver si las cosas se actualizan v.v... Y aunque es verdad que son personajes con pasados sombríos espero conseguir el aire más alegre y fresco que quisiera que tuviera este fic. Habrá momentos así más dramáticos... pero espero que sean contados! XD

AllEgrhA: La pareja sigue con sus historias v.v... pero siento que haya sido tan tarde ^^'

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: CON TRES PALMOS DE NARICES.**

* * *

Me desperté de nuevo aquella mañana llena de energía y con ganas de hacerlo todo perfecto, dando el 110% de mí misma. Bueno vale, ahí sobra el "de nuevo"... Más que nada porque la mayoría de las mañanas era un alma en pena buscando una buena razón para sonreír a mis compañeros de clase y no parecer tan borde como todos me veían. Bueno... No parecer tan borde como en realidad soy, porque seamos realistas... Soy una borde.

Bueno, el caso es que esa mañana era distinta. Me había despertado como otra cualquiera en la misma habitación diminuta, con la misma cama pequeña y alborotada, bajo el mismo techo tristemente blanco. Pero por fin estaba feliz... Dos días más y volvería a casa con papá y mamá a hacerles entrega de mis notas excelentes. Todo para que se sintieran orgullosos como cada año y me dejasen pasar las vacaciones en algún lugar algo más animado que mi casa.

En cuanto salí de mi habitación me llamó la atención la ausencia de alumnos en los pasillos. Me paré a mirar el reloj y efectivamente era la misma hora de cada mañana. Entonces recordé que ese día se hacía la entrega de notas a los alumnos de nuestro curso y no había clase. Tan sólo de doce a doce y media del mediodía para darnos el papelito que a mí personalmente me llevaría directamente al próximo campamento de verano de la asociación de vecinos y conciudadanos de Deling.

El campamento en sí era la cosa más aburrida que podía imaginarse... Un montón de niños pijos de papá cantando junto al fuego con una guitarrita en la mano canciones sobre la paz y bla bla bla... Algo que a los 10 años me entusiasmaba... Pero lo cierto es que desde que cumplí los 15 me empezó a interesar más el monitor que nos guiaba durante los dos meses que pasábamos allí que no el campamento en sí.

Así que tenía algo de tiempo libre antes de ir a buscar mis notas, por eso me fui directa al centro de entrenamiento. No llevaba el equipo necesario para enfrentarme a enemigos de según qué nivel, pero por lo menos haría algo de ejercicio con los más débiles.

De esa manera entré decidida a aplastar a todo ser de más de dos piernas y menos de un palmo de masa cerebral... Aunque ahora que lo pienso un Arqueosaurio se apoya sobre las dos patas traseras... Bueno da igual, estaba dispuesta a cargarme algún que otro Grat...

La cosa cambió radicalmente en cuanto mis pies tocaron las baldosas de los vestuarios que había justo antes de llegar al recinto en el que los monstruos campaban a sus anchas.

Dichos vestuarios se encontraban al girar el pasillo, y era imposible continuar hasta el centro de entrenamiento sin pasar por la sala común que daba a las dos puertas que diferenciaban los vestuarios femeninos de los masculinos. Éstos tenían una primera zona con diversas taquillas de uso común que formaban una especie de muro tras el cual se encontraban las duchas. Así era imposible verlas desde fuera.

Sin embargo la puerta principal de dichos vestuarios estaba normalmente abierta de par en par. Lo cual no era un problema ya que la gente solía pasar a la zona de las duchas para cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo desde fuera se podía ver a todos aquellos que se preparaban para entrenar antes de cambiarse o ducharse.

Esto es lo que me hizo cambiar de idea, hubiera entrado como había planeado hacia el centro de entrenamiento... pero nada más girar el pasillo y entrar en la sala común de los vestuarios me encontré justo frente a una espalda desnuda sobre la que relucía una limpia marca, fina y alargada, de unos 20 centímetros de largo y algo más blanca que la piel sobre la que estaba dibujada.

Todo el mundo conocía esa cicatriz, habían mil rumores y leyendas sobre cómo la había conseguido, pero lo cierto es que nadie estaba completamente seguro de cómo había adquirido una cicatriz como aquella un cadete de primer grado de tan sólo 17 años como Seifer Almasy.

Así acababa de empezar uno de los días más felices que podía recordar en mucho tiempo... Y a menos de una hora de mi despertar me veía obligada a encontrarme con aquel homínido.

No estaba dispuesta a toparme con él y permitirle que también destrozase aquel día de mi vida, así que aproveché que parecía ocupado limpiando su equipo y di media vuelta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta salir de allí para encaminarme hacia cualquier otra parte.

Sólo faltaban dos días y prefería no tropezarme con Seifer ni una sola vez hasta el próximo curso.

* * *

- ¡Quistis! ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

Selphie llevaba ya un buen rato dando vueltas de un lado para otro mientras retorcía un kleenex entre sus dedos, el cual había terminado tirando a la basura. Ahora que al parecer volvía a tener las manos empapadas en sudor se acordaba de él.

- Sólo tengo éste... - le contesté.

Le mostré el pequeño pañuelo de tela que siempre llevaba en algún bolsillo y la chica hizo un ruidito de fastidio, como un chasquido de su lengua contra el cielo de su boca, y se giró de nuevo en su asiento, pasándose las manos compulsivamente sobre la falda.

- No le fue demasiado bien en el examen del otro día...

Selphie solía sentarse frente a mí, mientras que Rinoa estaba a mi izquierda, por lo que sólo yo oí las palabras que susurró recostándose levemente hacia su derecha.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse con cierto aire de pena hacia Selphie, si las notas no le salían como sus padres esperaban ya le habían advertido que pasaría gran parte del verano con un tutor particular dándole clases.

Después de unos minutos más entró por fin nuestra instructora, que se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a sacar con toda la calma del mundo diversos papeles y bolígrafos. Era una mujer muy tranquila y sosegada, y en estos momentos aquello era algo muy malo para el resto de la clase.

Todos cuchicheaban y hablaban nerviosos entre ellos hasta que la instructora entró, ahora un silencio atormentador había tomado el protagonismo. Casi podía oírse la respiración contenida en los pulmones de mis compañeros, esperando sus notas. Como un montón de corderos a la entrada de un matadero.

Yo sin embargo permanecía como una simple observadora ante aquella escena. No tenía de qué preocuparme. Nunca lo había tenido.

- Muy bien, id acercándoos en orden de lista, a medida que os vaya llamando – ordenó la instructora -. Y nada de numeritos, el que tenga algo que discutir conmigo sobre sus notas que espere al final de la clase y hablaremos.

Yo eché mano del libro de bolsillo que en ese momento guardaba bajo mi chaqueta y lo abrí tranquilamente, Trepe era un apellido que tardaría aún un rato en ser nombrado. Me concentré en la lectura y tan sólo la voz de Rinoa me hizo girar la cabeza un par de minutos después. Parecía por su cara que el papel que tenía en su mesa, bajo sus brazos no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. O bien le había ido como esperaba o no le preocupaba que le hubiera ido mal. Al fin y al cabo su padre veía siempre bien lo que su princesita hiciera mientras se mantuviese dentro de sus límites morales. Era un poco mimada.

Sin embargo hablaba con Selphie, que por su lado acababa de sentarse de nuevo en su mesa con una expresión de alivio exagerada.

- Por los pelos... - susurró como si le acabaran de notificar que viviría 100 años más.

Parecía que la chica había vuelto a aprobar sin haber estudiado a penas. Otra cosa que no entendía de aquella muchacha. Si tantas dificultades tenía para memorizar lo que ponía en sus libros, ¿por qué no se esforzaba un poco más?

- Trepe – dijo la instructora Crane.

No había oído una sola palabra pronunciada por aquella mujer hasta ese momento. Tenía un radar para saber cuándo alguien se dirigía a mí.

Me levanté en silencio de mi silla y me acerqué con una media sonrisa de agradecimiento hasta mi tutora, que me tendió aquella hoja sin mirarme directamente a los ojos, con cara de "Había esperado algo mejor".

Dirigí mis ojos hacia el papel y me encontré con lo esperado. Todas y cada una de mis asignatura tenían la nota máxima.

- Umbrent.

La instructora seguía llamando alumnos uno a uno pero su cara de decepción seguía ahí. ¿Tal vez era por las notas del resto de mis compañeros?

Comencé a caminar hacia mi mesa mientras buscaba alguna nota de algún profesor con algún tipo de queja o halago hacia mi persona, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal en aquel papel. Excepto...

A primera vista todo parecía correcto. Pero una de las notas era distinta del resto. Por lo visto la asignatura de Primeros Auxilios y Magia de Curación estaba aprobada con tan sólo un suficiente rascado.

- Instructora Crane... - comencé confusa.

Aquella mujer me hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de espera. Por un segundo se me había olvidado aquello de esperar al final de la clase para discutir cualquier desacuerdo.

* * *

- Y sintiéndolo mucho me temo que esto no podrá quedar así... - dijo la instructora con el ceño fruncido en señal de disgusto - Me gustaría hablar con tus padres...

Aunque me hubiera explicado el motivo de aquel desliz con mis notas y yo lo hubiera casi comprendido y finalmente acatado no alcanzaba a entender por qué tenía que llamar a mis padres para comunicárselo.

- Pero... - no sabía ya cuántas veces había pronunciado esa palabra en los últimos 10 minutos.

- Quistis... - mi nombre pronunciado de aquella manera lastimera era lo más humillante - Una de las partes más importantes en la labor de un SEED es el trabajo en equipo...

Bajé la mirada al suelo sabiendo que ahora repetiría las mismas frases que había oído hacía unos segundos.

- Este año el examen práctico ha sido justamente de esta asignatura – usaba exactamente las mismas palabras -. Y la dominas a la perfección, igual que las demás. Conoces todo el procedimiento de primeros auxilios y no tienes problema para ponerlo en práctica.

No pude evitar aquella especie de sonrisa socarrona. No necesitaba que aquella mujer me dijera lo que sabía o no sabía hacer. Suerte que mi tutora estuviera demasiado concentrada en sus palabras como para ver mi gesto de casi burla.

- Sin embargo una gran parte de la nota de los exámenes prácticos... sean de la asignatura que sean... es sobre la actitud como miembro de un equipo – y ese era el problema al parecer -. ¿Recuerdas cómo trataste a Seifer Almasy?

De nuevo el nombre de aquel idiota estaba relacionado con un episodio negativo de mi existencia.

- Pero de ahí a llamar a mis padres... - volví a quejarme.

- Tus padres tienen especial interés por saber cómo se desarrollan tus avances académicos... - justamente... - De hecho son los únicos que llaman cada mes para informarse de cómo van tus notas y cómo te comportas en clase.

Qué suerte la mía.

- Tan sólo quiero que sepan que la nota de esa asignatura se ha visto afectada por un problema aislado en cuanto a tu trato hacia ese otro alumno – y seguía sin ver por qué debían saberlo -. No a ningún tipo de problema de ineficacia por tu parte.

Estaba claro que iba a llamarlos y les iba a contar todo aquello quisiera o no. Así que sólo me quedaba callar y esperar a que aquella instructora se cansase de hablar e hiciera lo mismo que yo.

* * *

Seguía de un humor de perros y casi no podía evitar la forma en que se tensaban los músculos de mis mandíbulas cada vez que se apretaban sobre un nuevo pedazo de carne.

Seguía cenando completamente sola en la cafetería esperando a que pasase lo que quedaba de ese día y el siguiente para salir de aquel horrible lugar que era ahora mi querido Jardín.

- ¡Quistis!

Me giré lentamente al oír mi nombre, dejando bien claro que no tenía ganas ningunas de ver a nadie en aquel momento. Pero eso a Selphie le daba igual.

Se paró a mi lado y se sentó dramáticamente en la silla, respirando como una desesperada, como si llevase horas corriendo por los pasillos del Jardín. Aunque conociéndola no me hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo que así hubiera sido.

Levantó la cabeza hacia mí mientras seguía recuperando el aliento, parecía esperar un "¿Qué ocurre?" por mi parte. Y supongo que era lo esperado en dicha situación. Pero seguía sin ganas de hablar de nada en absoluto. No me importaba ni si quiera que estuviera a punto de estallar una bomba en medio de la cafetería.

- Tu... tu móvil...

Finalmente había decidido hablar sin esperar reacción ninguna por mi parte.

- Tus padres han... han estado llamando a nuestra habitación... - dijo cogiendo aire.

Sinceramente, era una noticia que no me cogía de nuevas. De hecho hacía ya tiempo que mi teléfono móvil no paraba de ronronear cada 15 minutos en el interior de mi bolsillo. Pero de lo último que tenía ganas era de hablar con mis padres. Sabía lo que tendrían que decirme.

- Me han pedido que te diga... que busques tu móvil y les llames de inmediato.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y coloqué aquel aparatito electrónico sobre la mesa. No me lo había olvidado en ninguna parte. Sabía que estaban llamando desde que sonó la primera vez a la media hora de haber salido de mi pequeña reunión con la instructora Crane.

Selphie lo miró por unos instantes algo confusa. Supongo que esperaba que yo no supiese que habían estado todo el día intentando contactar conmigo. Justo en ese momento se encendió la pantalla y el teléfono comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la mesa, emitiendo aquel molesto zumbido. En la pantalla seguían apareciendo las mismas letras "Mamá".

- Quistis... no... ¿no lo coges? - preguntó confusa.

- Tengo tiempo más que suficiente para que me griten y se enfaden por mis notas... - contesté con desgana - Prefiero que lo hagan sólo durante la media hora que pasaré en casa antes de irme al campamento.

Selphie levantó una ceja algo en desacuerdo con lo que había dicho. Pero era la pura verdad. Tenía aún un día que aguantar allí dentro y no quería estropearlo más soportando sus charlas.

- Si no lo coges lo haré yo y les diré que estás aquí.

Selphie dijo esto mientras echaba mano del móvil, evitando que pudiera quitarlo de su alcance. Lo levantó lentamente con el dedo pulgar sobre el botón de descolgar. Sabía que acabaría pulsándolo.

Su dedo presionó aquella pequeña tecla verde y extendió la mano después hacia mí. Ya podía oír la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea, pronunciando mi nombre.

Se lo quité de las manos a regañadientes y me lo llevé a la oreja. Igualmente acabarían llevándome aquella charla tarde o temprano.

* * *

Supongo que estaba demasiado enfadada como para oír sus pasos a mis espaldas, pero no me hubiera girado ni dejado mi camino aunque todo el cuerpo de SEED's del Jardín hubiera trotado para detenerme en ese momento. Alguien debía morir aquella noche.

Estaba prohibido para los cadetes entrar en el centro de entrenamiento pasado el toque de queda, pero aún quedaban un par de horas para eso. Tampoco llevaba ningún arma conmigo, ni magias siquiera de apoyo y sanación. Pero me daba igual. Alguien debía morir.

Entré en aquella porción de jungla infestada de monstruos y no tardé en encontrar a uno de aquellos apestosos Grats. Tenían una costumbre bastante estúpida de dejar el rastro más claro del mundo, eran francamente fáciles de encontrar.

En cuanto me planté frente a él aquella criatura se me acercó intentando parecer amenazador, pero poco tenía que intimidar teniendo en cuenta mi humor. Me mantuve en el mismo lugar sin moverme lo más mínimo, esperando a que aquella alimaña aprovechase su primer turno para atacar. Y en cuanto lo hizo tan sólo pudo morder el aire.

También estaba demasiado ocupada esquivando a mi oponente como para haber oído su voz de alerta. Me hice a un lado y agarré aquella bestia por aquellas ramificaciones que usaba como si fuesen tentáculos, estirando de ellas hasta haber arrancado un par de cuajo. El animalejo se retorció violentamente de dolor y consiguió tirarme al suelo mientras intentaba deshacerse de mi agarre.

Fue entonces cuando me jacté por primera vez de su presencia, y fue porque se acercó a toda velocidad y me apartó de aquel Grat cogiéndome de un brazo. Seifer me había seguido hasta allí y llevaba un buen rato vigilando mis movimientos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí!? - grité enfurecida - ¡Suéltame!

Seifer se echó a un lado y volví a sentir cómo el Grat tiraba de mí, intentando que lo soltase, pero en lugar de hacerlo me giré hacia él y comencé a golpearlo a puñetazo limpio. Era una sensación maravillosa, poder sentir toda mi ira siendo descargada sobre algo. No sólo descargar mi ira, sino que el objeto que la estaba recibiendo sufriese por ello.

- ¡Para de una vez, maldita sea! - gritó él.

Esta vez me cogió rodeando mi cintura con ambos brazos, haciendo que mis pies se levantaran del suelo. En ese momento aquel pequeño monstruo dio un último tirón y salió corriendo hacia la maleza, mutilado en parte y sangrando.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! - esta vez era mi turno para maldecir - ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Seifer continuaba sujetándome en el aire, por lo que sólo podía zarandear ambas piernas como una loca mientras intentaba agarrarlo con las manos, algo bastante difícil al estar de espaldas a él.

- ¡Tranquilízate, joder! - que él me pidiera eso en este momento no hacía si no enfurecerme más aún - ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa?

Me pasaba que todo lo que había dado por sentado desde hacía meses se había desvanecido gracias a un simple examen junto a aquel idiota. La gran urgencia en la llamada de mis padres no era sólo por darme un sermón por lo que la instructora Crane les hubiera dicho. Sino también castigarme por ello. Me había quedado sin vacaciones.

En lugar de aquel par de meses junto al monitor de campamentos de cada verano me esperaban tres meses encerrada en casa, mientras mis padres disfrutaban del verano en algún que otro lugar paradisíaco del mundo.

Me quedé quieta, mirando hacia el techo cubierto de aquella especie de inmenso invernadero, esperando a que Seifer me dejase en el suelo. Y en cuanto lo hizo me encaminé hacia los dormitorios sin hacer ningún caso a sus llamadas. Sabía que si me giraba hacia él tan sólo conseguiría una pelea innecesaria y más problemas con el Jardín. Y ya me había llevado bastantes sorpresas por aquel día.

Tenía todo el verano planeado y estaba deseando que llegasen mis vacaciones... y ahora me había quedado con tres palmos de narices.

* * *

Bueno... lo dicho... cuánto tiempo! XD


	4. Leyendo cuerpos ajenos

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora**: Acabo de ver... que no hay reviews para el capítulo 3... Bueno.... supongo que me ahorro el contestarlos... -___-

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: LEYENDO CUERPOS AJENOS.**

* * *

Aquella mañana me había vuelto a despertar amordazado por las sábanas. La cama era en aquel momento una especie de amasijo de tela que parecía querer engullirme, rodeándome y aprisionándome en el centro del colchón.

Después de varios tirones y forcejeos conseguí levantarme y por unos minutos me quedé completamente estirado sobre la superficie de mi cama, mirando como un pasmarote las bombillas del techo.

Suponía por el ángulo de los rayos que entraban por la ventana que era bien entrada la mañana, y sólo por eso sabía que estaba completamente solo en la habitación. Me giré aún así para verificarlo.

Mi compañero de habitación tenía la fea costumbre de dormir sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, casi parecía que no necesitaba ni respirar. Pero la cama estaba vacía y perfectamente compuesta. Otra costumbre que no me gustaba de él, esa obsesión por el orden…

Tomé aire y me impulsé hacia arriba, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Mi parte de la habitación seguía siendo el mismo caos de siempre, la de mi compañero estaba completamente vacía, todas sus pertenencias empaquetadas y recogidas dentro de las dos maletas que descansaban a los pies de su cama. Sólo por eso recordé que mañana era el gran día. Tan sólo tendría que pasar aquel día y me encontraría en casa, organizando otro verano en cualquier rincón del mundo junto con Viento y Trueno. Casi no podía esperar a que pasara el día.

Salí del baño unos minutos después, dientes limpios, pelo "peinado", cuerpo higienizado… miré el uniforme de cadete que había dejado aquella noche completamente abandonado en el suelo y lo recogí perezosamente. Mi último día en vestirme como un panoli.

Me quité la camiseta negra con la que había dormido y colé mi cabeza por el cuello de la misma camisa blanca que había llevado la pasada noche. Y por una fracción de segundo se me olvidó lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquella ropa tenía ahora un olor distinto al habitual. Olía a Quistis…

En mi mente volví a verla zarandearse entre mis brazos, intentando que la soltase en el centro de entrenamiento. Y aquella duda con la que me había quedado dormido volvió a mí. ¿Qué demonios la había enfadado de aquella manera? Quiero decir que… Es muy fácil desmembrar un insecto pero... ¿un Grat?

Recordé el sonido que producía la carne de aquel pobre animal mientras sus piernas eran desgarradas y el grito que escapó de sus fauces. Y sobre todo la mirada de Quistis mientras estiraba de las extremidades de aquel ser con toda la fuerza de que disponía.

Terminé de vestirme mientras imaginaba de manera bastante estúpida los posibles motivos que habría tenido aquella estudiante ejemplar para perder el control de aquella manera… la visualicé teniendo que darse dos capas de esmalte de uñas porque la primera había quedado demasiado fina y no conseguía el tono de color deseado… la imaginé mirándose aquella mañana en su espejo y descubriendo un mechón de pelo que no tenía el mismo nivel de ondulación que el resto… casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva al carcajearme mientras la veía en mi mente vestida de bailarina, recitando versos de Romeo y Julieta y dándose cuenta de que se había saltado una coma del texto original…

De acuerdo… estaba siendo injusto… Tal vez realmente le había pasado algo digno de enfado.

Fuera como fuere hoy me daba más bien igual, pensaba subir al despacho de Cid lo antes posible para entregar las llaves de mi habitación y salir pitando hacia Balamb para entretenerme con Viento y Trueno. Quería que aquel día pasara lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Tan sólo haber salido de mi habitación un par de segundos antes me habría librado de la pequeña catástrofe que aquel día me esperaba.

No había acabado de retirar el dedo del botón del ascensor cuando las puertas se comenzaban a cerrar, y quedando tan sólo unos centímetros para que emprendiera mi viaje hacia el despacho del director una mano pálida y fina dejó las compuertas de acero paralizadas y las obligaron a abrirse de nuevo.

Entró en el ascensor con el aliento entrecortado, como si hubiera venido corriendo, y con la cabeza agachada.

- Por los pelos…

Pero claro está… levantó la cabeza y en cuanto me vio se oyó el "thud" seco de las puertas al cerrarse del todo.

Lo cierto es que fue algo extraño, nos quedamos mirándonos, casi como si ninguno de los dos se creyese que el otro estuviera ahí, y justo entonces una luz anaranjada invadió la estancia y aquella cabina metálica se paró en seco.

Y así nos quedamos en el ascensor... Los dos quietos... callados... esperando a que aquella estúpida máquina arrancase de una vez.

Pero no arrancaba... Y esperábamos...

Creo que pasaron un par de minutos pero yo casi ni me di cuenta. El caso es que estaba allí de pie con la espalda pegada en el inmenso espejo que era la pared frente a la puerta, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ella a mi lado, con la espalda también contra el cristal y mirando a la puerta que teníamos en frente. Cerré los ojos y me paré a escuchar los ruidos que allí dentro flotaban. Ninguno. Tan sólo nuestra respiración, cada vez más agitada y nerviosa, el ambiente cargado y tenso.

Su brazo, a la altura del hombro, se rozaba contra mí y podía notar levemente el movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar, hacía calor y me despegué del cristal lo suficiente como para poder quitarme la gabardina, ella se giró un poco y se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué?... Hace calor... - me justifiqué.

- Si no he dicho nada... - fue su contestación.

Volvió a girarse y miraba esta vez el techo. Yo dejé caer la gabardina en el suelo, y me senté sobre ella, apoyándome esta vez en la pared que tenía a mi derecha, no la tenía a ella de frente pero la podía ver de perfil. Parecía molestarle que la estuviese mirando, así que se desabrochó el pesado abrigo sin mangas de combate y se quitó los guantes largos y los dejó también caer, pero en la pared de su izquierda, eso es, justo ante mí.

Se sentó y me miró desafiante mientras fruncía el ceño. Yo bajé la mirada algo dudoso al principio, pero mis ojos subieron poco a poco, pasearon por sus botas altas de cuero, se clavaron en su falda, ni corta ni larga, y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a su camisa, una camisa apretada de color negro de tirantes que solía llevar bajo el chaleco naranja.

Mi mente comenzaba a viajar sola y casi no me daba cuenta de que sus ojos seguían clavados en mí, intentando intimidarme como yo había hecho antes con ella. Sin embargo en mi mente su cuerpo estaba ya casi desnudo y no podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado así, saboreando cada centímetro de su piel en mi cabeza. Pero entonces la miré a la cara y vi que su expresión desafiante había cambiado. Ahora miraba hacia mí con una expresión algo asustada, fueron aquellos ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, aquellas gafas caídas y las cejas ligeramente encorvadas hacia arriba lo que me hizo salir de aquel estado de trance lujuriento para intentar entender qué quería decir aquella expresión.

Mis ojos siguieron la dirección de su mirada, para acabar aterrizando sobre mis pantalones. Sobre... Mi ahora algo más notable entrepierna.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido subí las rodillas intentando esconder la protuberante evidencia de mis pensamientos.

Ella por su parte apartó la mirada hacia la puerta de al lado mientras yo buscaba una excusa y disculpa. Estaba claro que si me había excitado así algo tendría que ver con aquella situación.

- Em... Esto... - sentía que debía decir algo pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

Entonces Quistis se levantó, algo nerviosa, y empezó a dar golpecitos con la punta del pié derecho en el suelo, mientras examinaba de nuevo el botón de alarma del ascensor.

- Oye... Tranquila – le dije-, que no te voy a hacer nada...

- Claro... Para ti es muy fácil decir eso... dijo en un susurro.

Se giró de nuevo para mirarme, aún algo sonrojada, para encontrarse con mi cara de confusión.

- Tú no tienes en frente a un pervertido que se empalma con sólo mirarte fijamente durante dos minutos... - explicó.

Eso me pilló por sorpresa, lo reconozco... Fue algo impactante el mero hecho de oírla hablar con un vocabulario tan de andar por casa, hubiese esperado algo como "excitarse" o "estimularse"... Pero... ¿Empalmarse?... Aquella palabra no le pegaba nada. Cuando hube dejado de meditar sobre algo tan superfluo y estúpido me di cuenta de lo que me había llamado y de lo que acababa de insinuar.

- ¿Perdona?... ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo esté así por mirarte?... - dije sonando muy poco convincente la verdad - Los tíos, a veces no podemos evitar cosas como...

- Venga ya, Almasy... Échale la culpa a tus hormonas ahora... - contestó con una sonrisa incrédula.

- ¡No le estoy echando las culpas a nadie!... - me defendí algo molesto - Pero no te creas que eres tú la que me pone así, ¿vale?

- Pues no hay muchas más opciones aquí dentro...

Entonces me levanté algo furioso por lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba diciéndome que ella me excitaba? ¿Que yo sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia ella? Sin duda alguna una idea completamente absurda y ridícula, ella era precisamente la persona con menos poder de atracción del Jardín entero. La eterna Dama de Hielo.

- Perdona pero estás muy equivocada... - continué discutiendo - Tú eres la última persona con la que me atrevería a soñar o fantasear...

- ¿Así que fantaseabas conmigo?... - Casi parecía divertirle mi enfado y nerviosismo hacia el tema - Por eso te has puesto así ¿No?...

Ahora estábamos los dos de pie, el uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y respirando más agitados de lo normal. Yo por mi parte sentía que la sangre comenzaba a calentarse en mis venas y tenía el impulso de tirarme hacia ella y pegarle un puñetazo. Pero no era así... No hacía más que negar lo evidente, eran sus labios los que me llamaban y no era un puñetazo lo que quería darle...

Entonces ella rompió el contacto visual, se giró hacia el panel de botones y siguió toqueteando los de emergencia sin conseguir ningún efecto. Y yo... Me quedé allí de pie mirándola fijamente mientras no se daba cuenta.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejar de mirarme así? - dijo de repente.

Me sorprendió aquella pregunta... Ella no podía saber si la miraba o no pero lo dijo completamente segura de ello. Yo giré la cara completamente rojo y poniendo morritos, negando lo evidente como un niño de cinco años.

- No te estaba mirando... - dije enfurruñado.

- Claro que lo hacías... - dijo con todo el convencimiento del mundo.

- Claro que no...

Y una vez más se giró con una leve sonrisa en los labios y una mirada burlona.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?... - pregunté algo molesto - Hace un rato tenías miedo de que intentase violarte...

- Dejemos el tema, ¿vale? - dijo simplemente.

- Bueno, vale... Dejo el tema... - dije tranquilamente - Bueno, lo dejaría... si supiese cual es, claro...

La joven no contestaba, la miré agachándome porque había bajado la cabeza y su cara estaba oculta tras su flequillo. Su expresión no tenía precio: Tenía los ojos cerrados y las cejas muy juntas, todo lo fruncidas que podían estar, parecía intentar contenerse pero estaba a punto de explotar.

Abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, después me cogió por el cuello de la camisa y me empotró contra la puerta del ascensor.

- ¡Deja ya de hacer el tonto, Seifer! - comenzó a gritar entre dientes - ¡No sé qué estaba pasando por tu mente para terminar así de palote pero no lo quiero saber! ¡¡Así que deja ya el puto tema a parte!!

Quistis gritando, con aquella mirada que ardía clavada en mis ojos, la vena de su cuello ligeramente más marcada que de costumbre, me encantaba hacerla enfadar y verla así. Pero supongo que había llegado al tope.

- Vale, tranquila... Si tanto te molesta lo dejo ya... - dije sinceramente - Lo siento, ¿vale?

Así de fácil, la joven me soltó y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared. Yo hice lo mismo y me quedé mirando de nuevo el espejo.

Pasaron como diez minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. Y ella empezó a dar golpecitos de nuevo contra el suelo, con la punta de su pie derecho. Estuvo haciéndolo durante un buen rato, hasta que aquel ruidito se me metió en la cabeza como un taladro. La miré muy serio y ella me devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso? - pregunté finalmente, algo molesto.

- ¿El qué? - contestó ella aún enfadada.

- Eso... - dije señalando su pie.

La chica miró al suelo y después me miró de nuevo dejando el pie quieto, yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y volví a entretenerme en inspeccionar mi propio reflejo. Entonces empecé a oir un silbido muy débil, no llegaba siquiera a ser un silbido, era simplemente aire pasando rápido entre dientes. La miré de nuevo y la vi haciendo aquel ruidito. Parecía dispuesta a devolverme lo que le había hecho antes.

- Quisty... Para... - dije sin más.

- No me llames así...

Y el tono de su voz sonó esta vez completamente serio.

- Huy... ¿Te molesta?... - pregunté recuperando las ganas de chincharle - Perdona, ¿eh?...

- En serio, ni mis mejores amigos me llaman así – seguía diciendo todo lo sería que podía -, sólo lo hizo un vecino mío cuando tenía cinco años y no voy a dejar que tú me llames así.

- ¿Y dónde vivías?... - pregunté yo con inocencia - ¡A lo mejor era yo y ni lo recuerdas!

- Sí, claro... A ti te voy a decir yo dónde vivo... - empezó a decir con media sonrisa - Para que vengas a media noche y... - su expresión volvió a ponerse seria y rectificó - Bueno, no... Me callo...

- No, venga... Sigue... - volvía a insistir casi molesto por la insinuación - ¿De verdad te crees que quiero eso? ¿Acosarte o algo así?

De nuevo me miró levantando una ceja como si yo negase algo evidente.

- Venga ya, Quisty... No eres mi tipo... ¡Eres todo lo contrario a mí! - dije entre risas.

- Bueno... Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen... - comentó, tal vez sin darse cuenta del todo de que al había hablado en plural.

- Huy... ¿Insinúas que te atraigo? - pregunté entretenido.

- ¡Dios, no!... Retiro lo dicho... - se corrigió a sí misma - Es imposible que yo te atraiga porque sería como si tú me atrajeses a mí... Es decir... IMPOSIBLE...

- Bueno... Tampoco será para tanto, muchas chicas van detrás de mí – me defendí yo con una sonrisa fanfarrona en la cara.

- Pobres chicas... Dios fue tan cruel de privarlas del sentido de la visión... - bromeó ella - O del buen gusto...

He de confesar que aquel comentario me dolió y mi orgullo comenzó entonces lo que más tarde sería una catástrofe. Así empezó la discusión:

- ¡Venga ya! Me dirás que soy feo... - pregunté yo como si tal suposición fuera imposible.

- Yo no he dicho que seas feo... - comenzó ella buscando las palabras correctas - Sólo que para mí no eres precisamente agradable a la vista...

- Venga, mírame.

Me coloqué justo frente a ella, muy cerca, y la agarré de los hombros para que me mirase a los ojos.

- No puedes decir que soy feo, porque no lo soy – le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Almasy – comenzó a explicarse ella -, no te afeitas ni te peinas, lo poco de atractivo que podría tener tu cara te lo cargas con la imagen que das de ti mismo...

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? - pregunté yo completamente convencido de mi razón - Los guapos lo somos afeitados o no...

- ¡Venga ya! La barba esa de tres días me quedaría mejor a mí que a ti...

Otro comentario que me dolió, la solté y me planté con los ojos cerrados y las brazos cruzados.

- Em... No... No te veo yo a ti con barba... - bromeé yo.

Abrí uno de los ojos y la miré sonriendo y sacándole la lengua.

- No me hace falta – contestó simplemente -, al contrario que otros... Mi cara es perfecta tal y como es.

- ¿Tu cara?... ¿Perfecta?... - dije yo sin demasiado convencimiento - No te niego que tienes rasgos bien formados... Pero de ahí a la perfección hay un cacho...

- Aún así reconoces que tengo rasgos bien formados... - apuntó ella como si le estuviera dando la razón - Es decir... Que no soy precisamente fea...

- Bueno tú tampoco has dicho que yo sea feo – me excusé yo -, luego reconoces que soy guapo...

- Ey, ey... Que de decir que no eres feo a decir que eres guapo sí que hay un cacho... - dijo ella simplemente.

Entonces empecé a pensar en algo más que echarle en cara, algo en mí que la superase, y como no... No había otra cosa más que...

- Bueno pero yo ligo más... Así que por algo será.

- ¿Que tú ligas más?... - preguntó con voz incrédula - Tú no le dices que no a nadie que no es lo mismo... Que yo no salga con nadie no significa que no tenga a docenas de chicos a mis pies.

- ¿Docenas?... Venga ya... Si no les das lo que ellos piden no los tendrás jamás a tus pies.

- ¿Darles lo que piden?... - su voz comenzaba a sonar molesta - ¿Así lo haces tú?...

- ¡Claro!... Por ejemplo... Besar a cada chica como ellas quieran ser besadas... - comencé a explicar.

- No digas tonterías – me cortó ella -. Eso no puedes saberlo si nunca antes las has besado.

- Te equivocas... - la corregí - Basta con tener tacto, entender cómo habla el cuerpo del otro para saber qué te pide.

- ¡Eso es imposible! - exclamó completamente segura de sus palabras.

Por ese comentario, de no ser porque era ella y en ella es completamente normal que me lleve la contraria, hubiera jurado que me estaba tentando...

- ¡No, no lo es! - seguía defendiendo yo - ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- No, gracias... - se negó ella educadamente.

- No, en serio... - insistía yo convencido - Déjame enseñártelo... No te besaré ni nada, sólo para que veas que sé exactamente lo que pide tu cuerpo.

- Así a primera vista... ¿Qué crees que pide?

La miré un momento de arriba abajo mientras ella permanecía de pié con los brazos cruzados, intentando encontrar algún brillo especial en su mirada, algún gesto, algo que me hiciese ver cómo debía responder.

- Ahora mismo... Nada... - contesté finalmente.

- ¡Bingo!... - exclamó ella - Así que ya ves... No tienes por qué demostrar nada.

- Pero es que así es normal que no pida nada – comencé a expliclarme -, dime qué no quieres que te haga y no lo haré.

Entonces me miró levantando una ceja, sus pupilas se movieron hacia abajo y estuvo un segundo mirando hacia mis rodillas. Pensaba en silencio mientras yo esperaba su respuesta.

- Mientras no toques con nada, - comenzó a explicar cuidadosamente -, nada de lo que te puesdas arrepentir...

- ¿A qué te refieres con no tocar nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir? - pregunté yo interesado, ¿estaba consintiendo a entrar en mi juego?

- ... No sé... - parecía insegura mientras concretaba sus condiciones - A que no bajes de los hombros para abajo ni subas de la barbilla para arriba...

- ¿Me prestas tu cuello?... - pregunté aún incrédulo - ¿Estás segura?

- Bueno... Es lo menos comprometedor, supongo... - dijo ella intentando no darle importancia alguna - Además todo sea para probar que no eres tan experto como tú crees en entender los cuerpos ajenos...

Entonces tragué saliva y me acerqué a ella poco a poco, hasta estar a meros centímetros. La miré a los ojos y vi que esquivaba mi mirada, huía de mis ojos.

- Cierra los ojos... - le susurré.

- ¿Para?... - preguntó ella desconfiada.

- Si no me miras a los ojos es porque te da igual ver o no lo que hago... - le expliqué - Por eso... Sé que te gustará más no ver... Sólo sentir.

Me miró por un par de segundos y después agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Coloqué la mano en su barbilla y la obligué a subir un poco la cabeza, me acerqué hasta que mi nariz rozaba su cuello y respiré despacio, haciendo que el aire cálido que salía de mi nariz rozase su piel, vi que se echaba algo hacia atrás y recorrí con la punta de la nariz desde el principio de su clavícula hasta la base del hombro derecho, allí vi que su respiración se aceleraba ligeramente. Caliente... Me acercaba a lo que yo buscaba. Subí siguiendo los músculos de su cuello hasta llegar casi a la barbailla y vi que levantaba más la cabeza, no quería que siguiese subiendo, quería que continuase con el cuello.

Era ella la que me ponía a prueba en este juego y su cuerpo era el más débil que jamás había probado, era como un libro abierto. Me decía exactamente lo que debía hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. Así que seguí rozando sólo con la nariz hasta estar en la base de su oreja, aparté un mechón de su pelo con la punta de la nariz y rocé con los labios el lóbulo de su oreja, su piel tembló levemente y entreabrió los labios dejando escapar aire sin hacer ruido.

A los labios los siguieron los dientes y mordí muy flojo la tierna piel de su cuello, justo tras la oreja, para bajar arrastrando suavemente la lengua por el cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a la base de la clavícula. Allí apoyé los labios y la besé. Fue entonces cuando se apartó de mí y me miró algo extrañada.

- Mejor... Lo dejamos aquí... - dijo en un susurro.

Yo la miré algo asustado, ¿Por qué se había apartado así? Estaba... ¿Asustada? Era miedo lo que se leía en sus ojos pero no entendía la razón.

- Tranquila, mujer, que no voy a hacerte nada... - me defendí inocentemente - Que lo de antes no significa que me vaya a descontrolar ni nada por el estilo...

- Lo sé, no es por eso – dijo sinceramente -. Pero ya está, ¿vale?... Sabes manipular con facilidad el cuerpo ajeno... Ya está.

- Bueno... No hace falta que te pongas así de seria...

Ella volvió a girarse y miró de nuevo al suelo. Yo hice lo mismo con el techo. Y de nuevo nos quedamos callados, esperando a que el ascensor funcionase. Esperamos durante algo más de diez minutos y ninguno dijo nada, la cosa estaba mucho peor que antes. Ella tremendamente tensa, asustada, supongo. Yo nervioso y ansioso por volver a acercarme a ella. No sabía qué debía hacer pero tenía que romper el hielo.

- ¿Has comido ciruelas? - pregunté como un idiota.

- ¿Eh?... - fue su única respuesta.

Me miró de nuevo extrañada por la pregunta.

- Es que... - comencé a explicar - hueles a ciruelas... Y tu piel, sabe también igual que las ciruelas...

- Pues no... No he comido ciruelas... - respondió confusa.

- Pues... Sabes a ciruela – volví a repetir como un idiota.

Ella simplemente hizo un gesto con los hombros, como si el tema no le importase lo más mínimo, y se quedó callada. Y el silencio es algo que no aguanto normalmente.

- A lo mejor es tu sabor... - continué un minuto después - Mucha gente dice que cada uno tenemos un olor y un sabor propio.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó casualmente - No lo sabía...

- Pues sí... - contesté yo.

De nuevo nos quedamos callados y yo sentía que había algo que nos estaba matando a los dos. Ella no paraba quieta, hacía ruido apretando los dientes y respiraba raro y yo no podía apartar las imágenes que antes rondaban mi mente de mi cabeza.

De repente no pude evitarlo, me giré hacia ella y la agarré por un brazo. Ella se giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos, sorprendida por mi movimiento. Coloqué la otra mano sobre el brazo que tenía libre y ella se abalanzó sobre mí sellando mis labios con los suyos, colocando sus brazos sobre mi pecho.

Fue un contacto duro, salvaje, su lengua fue lo segundo que paseó por mi boca después de probar sus labios y mis manos se apoyaron después sobre su cintura, la abracé por la espalda y la empujé hasta la pared. Ella rodeó mi cuello con los brazos y entreabrió levemente las piernas, dejando espacio para que yo colocase mi rodilla levemente flexionada, quedando a la misma altura que ella.

Mi brazo pasó tras su espalda, pegando nuestros cuerpos del todo. Podía notar su piel contra mi ropa, bajo la suya, cálida y tentadora. Mi otra mano bajó por su trasero firme y perfectamente redondeado, y a medida que mis dedos bajaban hasta su muslo ella levantó levemente la pierna hasta quedar en el aire, tras mis rodillas. Yo la levanté con fuerza del suelo y ella se sujetó con la otra pierna a mi cintura, quedando yo entre ambas, apoyando el brazo que antes estaba tras su espalda en la pared, junto a su cabeza.

Quistis coló ambas manos bajo mi camisa y acarició mi espalda con suavidad, mientras mordía mi lengua amenazadoramente. Pero yo la dejé, no hacía nada por evitar el leve dolor que producían sus dientes sobre mis labios, al contrario, me quedé quieto, saboreando aquellas caricias mientras ella apretaba cada vez más, hasta que noté que sus dientes se clavaban en mi labio inferior, pero aún así no hice nada por evitarlo, tan sólo un leve quejido escapó de mi garganta. Un quejido que mezclado con una respiración pesada y lasciva sonaba más a gemido de placer que no de dolor.

Ella se apartó levemente y me miró preocupada, viendo una diminuta gota de sangre sobre mis labios, me abrazó entonces con fuerza pegándome de nuevo a su cara mientras sus labios besaban lenta y cálidamente sobre aquella herida. Yo por mi parte cerré los ojos y entreabrí la boca sintiendo como esta vez era la punta de su lengua la que retiraba lentamente la sangre y sus manos se posaron sobre mi cara, agarrándome con ternura mientras seguía besándome poco a poco.

Los dos estábamos perdidos en ese momento. No sé hasta qué punto éramos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo, pero en el mismo momento en que apreté mi sexo contra su entrepierna y rocé lentamente, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, levantando cada vez más su falda para sentir sólo mis pantalones y su ropa interior entre ambos, y me comencé a mover ligeramente más deprisa y en su respiración se podía oír un leve sonido de placer, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando entrar la luz del exterior.

Ambos giramos nuestras caras enrojecidas hacia la puerta y yo intenté enfocar mi mirada nublada sobre Zell Dintch, el joven tenía en sus manos un destornillador algo doblado con el que supuestamente había forzado la puerta y nos miraba con los ojos como platos. Quistis me miró entonces como consciente por primera vez de la postura en la que nos encontrábamos y de lo que allí dentro había ocurrido, y sólo entonces me empujó hacia atrás, aterrizando yo en el suelo, para salir corriendo, pasando al lado de Zell y otros dos cadetes que lo acompañaban.

- El ascensor… - comenzó a explicar el muchacho - Preparábamos un simulacro de incendio y se paró sin querer…

- Cállate, Dintch… - le dije secamente.

Los tres chicos me miraron atónitos mientras yo salía cubriendo mis labios con una mano y tapando la evidente mancha húmeda sobre mi paquete. Lo último que quería era este rumor correteando por el Jardín, así que bastó con aquellas dos palabras y una mirada amenazadora para que los tres se girasen ignorando lo que acababan de presenciar. A ellos les había quedado bastante clarito con aquel gesto y a mí me bastaba con que no dijesen nada.

Después seguí caminando hacia los dormitorios dispuesto a darme una ducha fría y cambiarme antes de hacer las maletas.

Unas horas más y todo aquello habría terminado. Unas horas que preferiblemente pasaría completamente borracho en algún bar de Balamb junto con Viento y Trueno.

* * *

Toda la escena del ascensor está escrita desde que comencé este fic hace ya unos años... Espero que no se note demasiado la diferencia v.v


	5. La segunda parte del castigo

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Hoy fui a pescar por la mañana... qué triste hacer un apartado de "notas de la autora" y no tener nada realmente importante que poner... v.v

Vinagre y Azucar: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ ¡Y parece que los capítulos comienzan a salir más o menos a buen ritmo! A ver lo que me dura la racha v.v

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CASTIGO.**

* * *

- Me ha dicho que pasaría el primer mes de vacaciones con sus padres y que después volvería a casa… Me… me ha pedido permiso para… invitarme al cine cuando vuelva… - decía Rinoa entre emocionada y avergonzada.

Selphie mantuvo en el aire el trozo de pastelillo de chocolate que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca mientras miraba a Rinoa algo distraída, como si pensase profundamente en algo.

- Se suele pedir a una chica si quiere ir contigo al cine… no si puede pedirle si quiere ir contigo al cine… - contestó Selphie extrañada - Sigo pensando que es demasiado… no sé cómo decirlo… Finolis…

Rinoa le arrebató el pastelillo justo antes de que se lo llevara a la boca y simplemente lo sujetó en el aire. No le gustaba el chocolate así que no se lo comería. Simplemente evitaba que Selphie lo hiciera.

- ¡No es ningún finolis! Es educado y correcto… - le contestó.

Selphie recuperó con un ágil movimiento aquel bollito y se lo llevó a la boca antes de hablar. Seguramente sólo por evitar que volvieran a quitárselo.

- Un finolis… - repitió convencida.

Rinoa hizo un gesto disimulado de asentimiento, casi como si le diera la razón a un loco, y después me miró a mí. Su cara esbozaba una media sonrisa burlona que seguramente buscaba mi complicidad, una aliada para poder dirigir el siguiente comentario en defensa de su príncipe azul contando con alguien más de su lado.

Pero no dijo nada más, se quedó parada con aquella media sonrisa y una mirada extrañada.

- Quistis… ¿estás bien…? - preguntó algo preocupada.

Ante aquella pregunta me paré a pensar en mí misma por un instante. Entonces entendí a qué se refería.

Llevaba desde que aquel tren había salido de la estación de Balamb intentando con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la conversación de mis dos compañeras de viaje. Aquello me mantendría alejada de otras imágenes mentales que me habían estado persiguiendo desde el mismo momento de despertar. Sin embargo se me había olvidado que tiendo a imitar miméticamente aquello que observo con demasiado ímpetu.

Mi expresión era calcada de la de Rinoa, cosa que quedaba bastante estúpida teniendo en cuenta que no estaba participando del todo en aquella conversación.

- ¿Eh?... no… no me pasa nada… - contesté disimulando.

- No nos habías prestado tanta atención desde aquel día en que fingiste que tu padre estaba enfermo para poder llamar a casa… - dijo Rinoa - y en realidad era tu perro el que llevaba dos días con diarrea…

- Estás intentando mantener tu mente en blanco – observó Selphie - y eso sólo puede ser porque hay algo en ella demasiado malo…

- No es que haya algo malo… - contribuyó Rinoa - es que has hecho algo que te remuerde la conciencia y estás intentando no pensar en ello…

Supongo que me delataba mi ausencia de palabra, pero no quería tener que razonar nada, seguía intentando, incluso después de haber sido descubierta, concentrarme en todo lo que me rodeaba con todas mis fuerzas. No pensaba dejar oportunidad a mi mente para revivir nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- ¿No vas a decírnoslo a nosotras? - preguntó dolida Selphie.

Pero ellas seguían esperando una respuesta, y he de decir que me costó horrores hablar manteniendo el control sobre mi imaginación.

- Me haríais un favor… - dije usando toda mi concentración - si no me hicierais pensar…Simplemente seguid hablando, por favor…

Y tras intercambiar una mirada extrañada se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a meter la mano en aquella bolsa de pastelitos y dulces que habían comprado en Balamb justo antes de entrar en el tren.

- Este año no hay mucha gente que se quede en el Jardín durante las vacaciones… - comentó sin demasiado interés Selphie - ¿habéis visto cuanta gente de nuestro curso había en la estación?

La capacidad de Selphie para cambiar de tema era algo que nunca había valorado tanto como ahora.

- Casi todo el mundo… pero Squall me dijo que cogería el tren por la tarde… - comentó casualmente Rinoa.

- ¡Dios santo, Rinoa! - exclamó Selphie.

No había parado de hablar de Squall desde que subimos al tren, casi era normal que Selphie estuviera un pelín cansada del tema.

- ¿Es que no vas a parar de hablar de él en todo el camino? - le preguntó algo aburrida - ¿No ha pasado nada más interesante en tu vida además de que Squall te haya pedido permiso para invitarte al cine este verano?

A mí sinceramente no me importaba que pasara el día entero hablando de Squall, sólo había un tema y un personaje que ante todo quería evitar por hoy. Cualquier otro tema iría bien para aquel viaje en tren.

- Seguramente han pasado cosas más emocionantes en el Jardín entre ayer y hoy… - Selphie seguía esforzándose por encontrar un tema algo más entretenido - ¡Hablando de las cosas que pasan en el Jardín! ¿Sabéis si Seifer se ha metido en alguna pelea o algo parecido?

Ding… la bombillita se encendió de repente y por una milésima de segundo la cara de Seifer Almasy estaba completamente pegada a la mía, borrosa por la proximidad, mirando mi boca mientras cogía aíre desesperadamente.

Cerré los ojos de golpe y me obligué a pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Gusanos de seda, encerrados en una crisálida blanca y suave. De pequeña solía criar gusanos de seda con un vecino. Teníamos el vecindario entero con las moreras que crecían peladas de hojas.

- No he oído nada de ninguna pelea… ¿Por…? - comentó Rinoa sin mucho interes.

- Esta mañana me lo he tropezado cuando salía de la cafetería y tenía el labio partido… - continuó Selphie - además de una cara de resaca que no podía con ella.

Ding… de nuevo la bombillita se encendió y esta vez los ojos de Seifer estaban cerrados mientras mi lengua se paseaba por sus labios, notando el sabor metálico y dulzón de su sangre. ¡No! La piscina… pasaba el día entero en la piscina de casa… Mamá siempre tenía que bajar al jardín y llevarme a cenar casi a rastras. Me pasaba más tiempo dentro del agua que fuera, contando incluso las horas en las que dormía.

- Blanco y en botella… - respondió Rinoa - Yo anoche no lo vi por ninguna parte en el Jardín… Seguramente pasó hasta las tantas de bar en bar con sus amigotes y se meterían en algún lío en la ciudad.

- Seguramente… - contestó Selphie llevándose otro pastelillo a la boca.

Un minuto de tranquilidad mientras mordisqueaban los dulces. Y un interminable minuto en el que comenzaba a sentirme mareada. Demasiado esfuerzo intentando controlar mi cabeza mezclado con el traqueteo del tren sobre sus vías supongo.

- ¿Quistis… ? - La voz de Selphie sonaba preocupada.

Un mareo que se notaba incluso desde fuera. Apoyé una mano sobre mi frente y me levanté aún con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

* * *

Ahora, a solas, no tenía mucho sentido que me esforzara tanto por poner trabas a mi imaginación.

Estaba en el baño, con la cara cubierta de agua, apoyada con ambas manos sobre el lavabo mientras sentía poco a poco cómo mi cabeza se despejaba y descansaba de aquella presión. Al mismo ritmo que se relajaba sin embargo comenzaba a divagar sobre la mañana del día anterior.

Después de lo ocurrido en el ascensor me encerré en mi cuarto y pasé el resto del día casi en estado de shock, intentando entender qué me había ocurrido y reviviendo sin poder casi evitarlo aquellos minutos sin llegar a creer que realmente hubieran tenido lugar.

Pero había ocurrido, había besado a Seifer y sólo Dios sabe qué podría haber acabado pasando si no nos hubieran sacado de aquel ascensor a tiempo.

En el momento en que se giró hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis brazos fue como salir de mi cuerpo y ver la escena desde fuera. Era otra persona completamente distinta a mí la que se abalanzó sobre Seifer y lo besó de aquella manera.

Si sólo hubiera evitado hablar con el en esos 20 minutos... si hubiese evitado dirigirle la palabra hasta que se abrieron las puertas de aquel ascensor... ¡Yo estaba enfadada con él! Aún no entendía cómo podía haber hablado e incluso bromeado con él antes de tirarme literalmente encima suya.

Volví a remojarme la cara y un sonido captó mi atención a mis espaldas. Una especie de arcada y el sonido de algo líquido cayendo sobre más líquido.

Mi mareo se había pasado casi por completo, pero por lo visto otros pasajeros de aquel tren no habían tenido la misma suerte. Claro que mis náuseas eran más una mezcla de agotamiento, estrés y nervios. No tenían tanto que ver con el viaje en sí.

Apoyé mi frente sobre una mano mientras sentía las gotas de agua fresca resbalando por mi cara, pasando por el cuello.

Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiado sentido pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Cuando hay un problema en tu vida sólo puedes actuar atacando dos puntos: el problema en sí, o los sentimientos que éste despiertan en ti. El problema era que había besado a Seifer, y no estaba en mi mano hacer ahora mismo nada al respecto. Así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era intentar olvidar aquel inmenso error y procurar que dejase de afectarme de aquella manera.

Pero me estaba resultando algo difícil. Se mezclaba el hecho de que aquel había sido mi primer beso, que había sido con Seifer, que lo había disfrutado hasta el punto que el mero recuerdo me pusiera los pelos de punta, que en aquel momento podría haber hecho conmigo lo que le hubiera venido en gana y yo lo hubiese permitido… Que Seifer continuaba siendo el ser que más daño me había hecho en mi vida… y sin embargo lo había besado.

Abrí los ojos mientras observaba las pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaban de mi barbilla al mármol y escurrían rápidamente hacia el desagüe. Una puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y aquel pobre pasajero mareado salió del retrete. Caminó lentamente hacia el lavabo y abrió el grifo.

Levanté poco a poco la mirada y en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en el reflejo del inmenso espejo que ocupaba aquella pared.

Seifer tenía exactamente el aspecto demacrado que Selphie comentaba unos minutos atrás. El labio algo hinchado y amoratado. Un pequeño corte perfectamente visible sobre la sangre agolpada bajo su piel. Parecía perfectamente un golpe de no ser porque ambos sabíamos perfectamente que era un mordisco.

Tenía ojeras y parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, los ojos completamente rojos, la expresión cansada. Una cara de resaca del quince en toda regla.

No me había movido un milímetro y en parte tenía la culpa el hecho de que estaba aterrada. No me había parado siquiera a pensar en lo que haría si volvía a tropezármelo y no pude evitar gritarme mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Ahora estaba cara a cara con su reflejo y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Por eso no hice nada. Simplemente me mantuve quieta, sin expresión, mientras le devolvía la mirada como una tonta.

Sin embargo tenía muy claro la actitud que él podría adoptar y era por eso que tenía miedo. Burlas, risas… o incluso usar mi debilidad para volver a hacerme quedar como una desesperada (que seguramente era lo que debía de haber demostrado aquella mañana).

Sin embargo bajó la mirada hacia el chorro de agua que caía de aquel grifo y se llevó las manos llenas de aquel líquido frío y cristalino a la cara, mojándosela por completo y empapando también parte de su pelo.

En el momento en que dejó de mirarme mis músculos comenzaron a responder. Podía llevar a cabo una huída discreta por mucho que me supiera a derrota. No quería darle la oportunidad de mofarse de mí así que casi corrí hacia la puerta y ni siquiera me paré a cerrarla a mis espaldas.

* * *

Una vez llegamos a Dollet Selphie cogió un barco hacia Trabia y Rinoa y yo subimos al siguiente tren a Deling. En menos de dos horas estábamos de vuelta en casa y ahora mismo yo me encontraba buscando en mi bolsillo las llaves de la puerta principal. Casi se me había olvidado el leve tintineo que hacían cada vez que las manipulaba para abrir la puerta.

Casi no había terminado de abrir cuando Sweeney se me tiró encima dejándome prácticamente en el suelo. Era el único ser del sexo opuesto con el que me llevaba bien.

Hacía ya diez años que mis padres me regalaron a Sweeney, un gran danés blanco con grandes y pequeñas manchas negras esparcidas por su cuerpo que ahora mismo me llegaba algo más arriba del ombligo a cuatro patas y me sobrepasaba cuando decidía ponerse en pie. Había sido mi compañero de juegos cuando el único amigo que había conocido fue enviado a un colegio internado y me quedé sola durante los veranos. Motivo por el que comenzaron a mandarme de campamento.

El campamento… se me había olvidado y ahora volvía a mi mente el "maravilloso" verano que tenía ahora mismo por delante.

- ¿Mamá? - pregunté al entrar.

El silencio que había en aquella casa nunca podía ser completamente señal de ausencia de inquilinos. Era una casa grande y mis padres no eran demasiado amantes del jaleo de radios o televisores, así que lo normal era entrar y no oír nada.

Sweeney me acompañó en todo mi camino hasta la cocina, donde encontré una nota pegada a la nevera, donde siempre.

"_Salíamos temprano en la mañana y no hemos querido llamar tan pronto al Jardín. Estaremos 15 días en Centra, así que hasta que volvamos cuida bien de la casa. Molly se pasará una vez cada dos días para mantener la casa más o menos arreglada y le hemos pedido que te eche un ojo, esperamos que te comportes como has hecho siempre pero en cualquier caso piensa que no estás completamente sola._

_Te queremos._

_Papá y Mamá._

_P.S: Kate y Matt nos han avisado de que Feir pasará este verano en casa y nos han pedido que le eches un ojo. Parece que no le van demasiado bien los estudios así que te hemos propuesto como profesora personal y niñera. Tómatelo como la segunda parte de tu castigo…"_

Feir… El hijo de Kate y Matt… El vecino con el que pasé jugando desde que tenía uso de razón hasta que ingresó en aquel colegio a los 7 años.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia la ventana de la cocina, desde la que podía verse la casa de al lado. Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto y no había señales de vida. Marqué el número de teléfono del móvil de mamá en el teléfono que colgaba de la pared del pasillo y esperé tres tonos.

Parecía de buen humor cuando descolgó el teléfono.

- Mamá… acabo de llegar…

- ¡Quistis, cielo! -contestó animada - Te hemos dejado una nota en la nevera…

- Sí, ya… acabo de leerla… Escucha…

Seguía asomada a la ventana con los codos apoyados en la mesa que había en el centro de la cocina, observando atentamente, a la espera de cualquier movimiento.

- Decís que Feir vendría este verano… pero aquí no hay ni rastro de Feir ni de sus padres… - comenté algo confusa.

- Matt y Kate están aquí con nosotros.

La naturalidad de aquella mujer hablara de lo que hablara era algo que no dejaba de sonarme a broma cada vez que usaba ese tono en situaciones así.

- ¿También se han ido de viaje? - pregunté como si careciera de lógica.

- Sí… sí es ella… Espera… ¿Qué no le habéis dejado llave? - hablaba seguramente con otra persona.

- ¿Mamá? - pregunté confusa.

- Espera cielo, estoy hablando con Kate.

Eché mano de una manzana que descansaba sobre el frutero y la observé lentamente, le di un mordisco y de nuevo me vino a la cabeza la mañana del día anterior.

Seifer solía masticar chicles de manzana ácida. Siempre llevaba ese olor dulzón a su alrededor. Nunca me había parado a pensar si se notaría en el sabor tanto como en el olor… aunque aquella mañana no tenía ningún chicle, no sabía a nada en especial supongo…

Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras de fondo continuaba oyendo la mitad de aquella conversación al otro lado del teléfono.

- Pero ella está sola, mujer… Y nuestra habitación está en obras… ¡Deberíais haberlo dicho antes! Ya sé que no pasará nada, conozco a mi hija… ¿pero dónde demonios esperabais que durmiera?... ¡Sí, claro!... Mira da igual, ya pensaremos algo luego. Escucha cielo…

Parecía que la conversación se había acalorado un pelín pero ahora mismo la voz de mi madre volvía a sonar tranquila y natural. Lo cierto es que por muy indignada que sonara no parecía que pudiera ponerse realmente nerviosa pasase lo que pasase.

- Parece que… - comenzó a explicarme lentamente - Feir se va a quedar en casa unos días…

- ¿Feir?... ¿Aquí? - pregunté de nuevo como si no tuviera ninguna capacidad de deducción.

Un punto de nervios se despertó discretamente en mi estómago. Hacía siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- Verás… estamos cambiando nuestra habitación así que no se puede utilizar… - casi parecía que se disculpaba en lugar de simplemente explicarme la situación - tendrá que dormir en el sofá o sacar el colchón hinchable que usabas para las acampadas…

- Pero… podría quedarse en su casa… está aquí al lado – comencé a explicarle yo - Podría darle clases y vigilar que no arme demasiado jaleo sin tener que estar aquí…

- Resulta que Kate no le ha dejado llave… no se fía de él y dice que quiere seguir teniendo una casa sin quemar para cuando vuelvan…

No recordaba a Feir como un niño tan problemático. Solía armar jaleo y ser algo travieso… Pero de ahí a que su madre no lo dejara solo en su propia casa...

- Mira, cielo… - dijo al cabo de unos segundos - Ahora hablaré seriamente con Kate y te llamo en cuanto lleguemos a Centra. Un beso. Te queremos.

Pulsé el botón de colgado unos segundos después de mi madre mientras intentaba creerme lo que me acababan de decir. Sonaba a broma.

El sonido del timbre sin embargo no sonaba tan a broma. Tomé aire y me dirigí tranquilamente hacia la puerta mientras rezaba por no ponerme como un tomate nada más verlo. No era nada personal… es simplemente que fue casi como un hermano y después de 10 años sin verlo no podía evitar ponerme algo nerviosa.

* * *

Ains… Feir… ¿Preparados para conocer al vecinito de Quistis? ¡Prometo que no os decepcionaré con ese personaje!

Por cierto... Supongo que muchos lo entenderéis pero no sé si por Sudamérica ese tipo de expresiones son iguales... Cuando Rinoa dice "Blanco y en botella"... es una expresión usada cuando algo está muy claro (¿Blanco y en botella?... Leche...) Cuando algo no puede ser de otra manera...


	6. Reencuentros inesperados

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿He leído por ahí que ya no se pueden hacer songfics?... alguien sabe algo al respecto? XD En cualquier caso... HOLA DE NUEVO!!

Vinagre y Azucar: Pues ya ves que este capítulo no apareció tan rápido XD Pero aquí está! En cuanto al vecino... bueno... seguid leyendo!!

Aurenare: La verdad es que cuando te acostumbras a hacer las cosas de una manera... no es fácil cambiarlas v.v... ¡Pero se puede intentar! XD Aquí tenéis todos los diálogos estilo original, espero que os vaya mejor al leerlo y no haberlo hecho demasiado mal al cambiarlos XD No estoy acostumbrada v.v...

Rinoa Haatirii: Feir Feir... Cómo será Feiiiir muajajajaj XDD Pues me alegro que te guste tanto leer mis fics, y espero ansiosa volver a coger el ritmillo de hace unos años subiendo capítulos ^^u En cuanto a Just a Matter o Time... ahí anda... con el siguiente capítulo a medias XD ¡Pero no parado del todo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: REENCUENTROS INESPERADOS.**

* * *

No habían terminado de abrirme la puerta cuando una mole inmensa de babas y pelo se me echó encima. La verdad es que no me dio tiempo a ver absolutamente nada. Tan sólo los pies de quien había abierto y después aquel inmenso animal. En un segundo estaba en el suelo mientras aquel bicho intentaba lamerme la cara y no paraba de ladrar como un poseso.

- ¡Para, Sweeney!

Supongo que no reconocí la voz por los ladridos y la sensación de que aquella bestia estaba dispuesta a devorarme a lametazos, pero cuando me lo quitaron de encima y pude abrir los ojos no pude evitar volver a oír aquella vocecilla en mi cabeza… aquel "¡Ataca!"

- Estate quieto, maldita sea… - dijo al animal mientras forcejeaba con él.

Estaba intentando controlar aquel inmenso perro y por eso aún no se había parado a mirarme. Pero en cuanto el animal se quedó quieto a su lado levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sonrisa que se quedó helada y desapareció en el mismo momento en que me reconoció.

- ¿Almasy...? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - me preguntó.

Por un momento su posición cambió a una de defensa, colocándose detrás de aquel perro, al que tiró del collar, haciendo que se levantara y me mirase fijamente. Parecía que sólo le faltaba oír un "Ataca" para volver a tenerme entre sus patas y el suelo.

- ¡Tranquila! He venido… se supone que… - dije algo confuso.

Tenía aquella estúpida nota de mis padres entre las manos y la levanté ante mí casi esperando que bastara para que no me echase aquella bestia encima.

- Mis padres… me dejaron esta nota y me dijeron que me esperaban aquí… - comencé a explicarme con torpeza.

La agarró y la leyó susurrando.

- "Feir, ve a casa de Nairen y Demond y llámanos, su hija estará esperando" ¿De donde la has sacado? - me preguntó con cara de sospecha.

Continuaba agarrando al perro casi como si fuera un arma mientras levantaba la nota en el aire.

- De la puerta de casa… - le expliqué lentamente - Me la he encontrado cerrada a cal y canto y mis llaves no van… parece que hayan cambiado la cerradura… ¿Puedes tranquilizar a ese bicho?

El animal en cuestión empezaba a gruñir y me estaba poniendo bastante más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿De qué conoces a Feir? - preguntó extrañada.

No hubiera imaginado que ese nombre sonaría así de familiar en aquellos labios.

- ¿Que si lo conozco?... Yo soy Feir… - contesté con cara de bobo.

Parecía perdida, confusa, pero por lo menos aflojó levemente la correa del perro y al parecer éste dejó de percibir aquella actitud de defensa y se relajó por un momento.

- Tú no eres Feir… Conozco a Feir desde hace años… - dijo sin fiarse de mi palabra.

- No me creas si no quieres pero mis padres siempre me han llamado así… Vivo aquí al lado y lo único que sé es que tenía que venir aquí y llamar por teléfono… ¿Dónde están Nairen y Demond?

La correa del perro volvió a tensarse levemente y el animal volvió a mirarme fijamente.

- ¿De qué conoces a Nairen y Demond? - volvió a interrogarme.

- Han sido vecinos y amigos de la familia desde que tengo uso de razón… solía pasar los veranos en su jardín, jugando con su hija…

De repente soltó al perro y el animal finalmente se echó encima mía.

- ¡Maldita sea, Quisty! ¡Quítamelo de encima! - supliqué entre gritos.

Pero ella permanecía con los ojos clavados en la nada, completamente perdida.

Yo intentaba agarrar al perro por el collar, intentando mantener sus dientes lejos de mi cara, mientras veía su figura alejarse por el pasillo que entraba en aquella casa.

- Sweeney…

Lo llamó desde el interior sin levantar la voz lo más mínimo, pero el animal dejó de atacarme y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Me levanté del suelo, aún con el pulso temblón por la fuerza que había hecho levantando el peso de aquel bicharraco y esperé alguna especie de señal para entrar, pero nadie dijo nada. Así que simplemente entré.

Quistis permanecía sentada en el sofá del salón, aún con la mirada perdida, y aquel perro se había sentado a sus pies, descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Cabeza que se alzó con aire amenazador en cuanto me vio aparecer.

- Quistis…

Alzó la mano y me señaló un teléfono que descansaba sobre la pared, justo a mi derecha.

Esperé durante unos minutos más algún otro tipo de señal, pero al no encontrar ninguna agarré el teléfono y marqué el número de mi padre. Al fin y al cabo lo único que sabía seguro en aquella situación era que tenía que llamarlos.

* * *

- ¡Serán…!

Llevaba un buen rato en el baño, duchándome y cambiándome de ropa mientras maldecía una y mil veces a mis propios padres.

Por lo visto se habían cansado de malas notas y problemas y habían decidido que ya tenían bastante de mi conducta problemática y pasota. Este verano me había quedado sin vacaciones.

Habían congelado mis cuentas bancarias, por lo que no podría disponer de ningún dinero hasta que ellos volvieran de su viaje, además habían cambiado las cerraduras de la casa unos meses atrás por un robo y habían decidido que se quedaban más tranquilos si me quedaba en la casa de los vecinos que si me dejaban solo en la mía propia.

Así que me tocaba pasar dos semanas de estudio intensivo con la Reina de Hielo del Jardín de Balamb…

¡Quisty!

Cuando por fin había dejado de sentirme furioso con mis padres me dejé caer en el suelo de la ducha, mientras el agua resbalaba silenciosamente por mi cuerpo, pensando en lo idiota que había sido.

Recordaba haber llegado al Jardín de Balamb dos años atrás y haberme sorprendido al haber encontrado una chica llamada Quisty. Pero esta chica no se parecía en nada a la Quisty que yo había conocido y de hecho ella no me conocía de nada. Una idiotez haber conocido desde siempre al matrimonio Trepe… y no haber sabido nunca el apellido de Demond y Nairen.

Así que había sido ella desde siempre…

Corté el agua de la ducha y salí fuera. Aquel idiota me miraba desde el espejo con cara de besugo. Me pasé la lengua sobre el labio inferior y me vino a la cabeza lo que realmente significaba todo aquello.

Yo nunca me había llevado bien con Quistis, aunque aún no terminaba de entender el motivo. Ella era tan seria y perfecta en todo… y yo sólo intentaba darle el color que aquella vida gris necesitaba. No era que me burlase de ella, simplemente intentaba hacerle ver la vida de una forma algo menos seria. Pero ella me tenía como el mayor cabrón del mundo… eso me enfadaba… y mis bromas siempre acababan siendo más pesadas de lo normal.

Éramos demasiado distintos, y ahora resultaba que nos habíamos conocido desde siempre y no lo recordábamos…

Y hacía menos de un día… sin saber muy bien por qué… había pasado lo de aquel ascensor.

Pasé la noche anterior entera completamente borracho con Viento y Trueno. Por lo visto esta vez me dediqué simplemente a beber como un poseso hasta caer inconsciente, me llevaron a la enfermería del Jardín donde me hicieron vomitar el par de litros de más que había en mi cuerpo de cerveza y después me metieron directamente en mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente sólo tenía una resaca impresionante y la sensación del cuerpo de Quistis contra el mío como una prenda extra. El recuerdo del calor de su cuerpo y el tacto de su piel eran algo que no podía apartar del mío, y cuando la vi en los baños del tren…

Levanté los ojos y su reflejo estaba justo frente a mí. Completamente quieta, callada. Me sentí por un instante como un depredador cuyo instinto de caza pedía más. Tuve que apartar la mirada para poder mantenerme en calma y gracias a Dios salió del baño justo entonces.

Ahora sin embargo estábamos obligados a permanecer bajo el mismo techo los siguientes 15 días.

* * *

Finalmente aquella casa resultó ser como una inmensa habitación de hotel para mí solito. Quistis llevaba desde aquella mañana desaparecida del mapa, supongo que estaría en su habitación pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir a comprobarlo. Por mi parte llevaba gran parte del día tirado en el inmenso sofá del salón viendo la televisión.

Bajo otras condiciones el tiempo hubiera pasado lentísimo en una situación así de aburrida, pero lo cierto es que eran ya las 9 de la noche y seguía con la impresión de haber entrado hacía unos minutos en aquella casa. Era como si mi padre fuera a entrar de un momento a otro en el salón para reírse de mí y llevarme a casa diciéndome que todo había sido una broma.

Terminé de apurar el sándwich de atún que había sido (junto con algunas cosas más que había sacado de la nevera) mi cena y volví a retreparme en el sofá, mando en mano, dispuesto a hacer un poco más de zapping antes de acostarme. Acostarme o simplemente dejarme caer un poco más sobre aquel sofá. Sería de mala educación ocupar habitaciones sin que se me hubiera ofrecido ninguna.

Lo ideal hubiera sido que la anfitriona me hubiera mostrado la habitación de invitados o de servicio o lo que tuvieran en aquella pequeña gran mansión. Sin embargo no lo había hecho.

Al pulsar por tercera vez el botón de siguiente canal un sonido apartó mi atención del aparato. Era la voz enfadada de Quistis peleando en su habitación. No pude evitar sonreír ante la manera en que sonaba. Casi podría decirse que gritaba en susurros, intentando que no se le oyera, pero hablando demasiado alto a causa de la ira.

¿Hablaba sola?

Giré la cabeza y parte del tronco para ver a mis espaldas y vi la diminuta bombilla parpadeando a un lado del teléfono. Seguramente estaba hablando con sus padres.

Fue una conversación de poco más de 10 minutos. Al principio Quistis hablaba constantemente, dejando un espacio casi inapreciable para coger aire entre frase y frase. Después hubieron un par de sílabas entrecortadas, como si no llegase a terminar las palabras. Finalmente sólo emitía síes o noes... Parecía que había llegado a la parte de la conversación en la que sólo le estaba permitido oír y acatar.

La luz del teléfono dejó de parpadear y finalmente su voz cesó del todo.

Dos minutos de silencio y unos pasos suaves se comenzaron a percibir por el pasillo.

- ¿Has cenado algo? - dijo de repente

Y no pude evitar la pequeña y casi imperceptible sacudida de mis hombros al oírla justo en la entrada del salón.

- Em... sí... - contesté sin girarme.

- Bien...

Oí sus pasos a mis espaldas mientras se acercaba del pasillo a la cocina. La misma estaba abierta y comunicada con el inmenso salón, por lo que en los momentos en que la imagen que se veía en la pantalla de televisión era un poco más oscura podía verla reflejada a mis espaldas. Se movía de la nevera a la mesa de cocina sin girarse nunca hacia mí, dándome la espalda igual que yo se la daba a ella. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Después de unos minutos preparando lo que parecía una ensalada se sentó en la mesa de comedor que había en el centro de la cocina, dándome aún la espalda, y comenzó a comer.

Cambié un par de veces de canal hasta dar con una película de terror bastante antigua y oscura. Ahora podía observarla casi sin interrupciones. Comía acompasadamente bajo la atenta mirada de aquel inmenso perro que permanecía sentado a su lado obedientemente.

No recordaba que Nairen y Demond tuvieran ningún perro y ahora que lo pensaba no lo había vuelto a ver en toda la tarde. Seguramente había estado haciendo compañía a su dueña desde que desapareció tras mostrarme donde estaba el baño.

- He estado hablando con mi madre... - dijo al cabo de un buen rato.

- ¿Perdona...?

Le pregunté como si no la hubiera oído, pero en realidad sólo fue para ganar un par de segundos y encontrar una contestación calmada y desinteresada a lo que tuviera que decirme.

- Mi madre... - volvió a explicar – ha llamado hace un rato y me ha dicho que tus padres quieren que te quedes aquí hasta que vuelvan...

- Ohm... - una contestación poco elaborada a pesar de haber intentado ganar tiempo sólo para concebirla sin que se notara mi estado de ánimo.

Quistis continuó masticando en silencio durante un buen rato. Unos minutos después dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato y se recostó algo sobre la silla mientras echaba mano del frutero que había en la mesa, justo a su derecha.

Agarró una pieza de fruta y por el movimiento de sus brazos y hombros deduje que la estaba pelando pacientemente.

- Tenemos sólo dos habitaciones, la de mis padres y la mía. La habitación de invitados la reformaron hace unos años... y la usamos como estudio.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, como esperando a que le contestara algo, pero no sabía realmente lo que quería que contestase a aquello... así que simplemente me quedé callado esperando a que continuase hablando.

- Y... la habitación de mis padres está siendo... reformada... así que no hay muebles dentro ni nada... Tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

No tenía demasiados problemas con pasar un par de semanas en aquel sofá. Lo cierto es que era bastante cómodo. Simplemente me quedé en silencio, esperando que lo tomara como una respuesta afirmativa.

- Si tienes algún problema... mañana podemos buscar un colchón hinchable que uso para las acampadas... - continuó explicando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- El sofá está bien... gracias... – contesté simplemente.

Comenzó a comer aquel postre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin mediar palabra. Cayó algo más sobre el plato, como un hueso de melocotón o algo por el estilo, y finalmente se levantó con el plato hacia un mueble más al fondo de la cocina. Lo abrió o se oyó el repiqueteo metálico del tenedor mientras tiraba en la basura los restos de aquella cena. Dejó el plato dentro del lavabajillas y se giró hacia mí. No obstante seguía sin mirarme.

- Quieren que te eche una mano con tus notas y te controle un poco durante estos días – dijo finalmente antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo -, pero... bueno eso podemos discutirlo mañana, cuando hayamos descansado un poco.

De nuevo un minuto de silencio. No sé si esperaba alguna contestación o si simplemente estaba pensando en aquella situación en la que nos habíamos acabado encontrando. Al minuto se giró hacia el pasillo y pasó tras el sofá en silencio para volver a perderse de vista.

Así que ese era el plan. Mi castigo era pasar dos semanas sin poder salir a ninguna parte con la Reina de Hielo como profesora particular y niñera. Viento y Trueno iban a alucinar cuando llegaran al día siguiente para buscarme con las maletas ya hechas.

* * *

Me sentía realmente estúpido sentado en aquella butaca, mirando aquel maldito animal, los dos completamente en silencio desde hacía ya casi hora y media.

Había visto la tele durante una media hora más después de que Quistis se retirase a su habitación. Al poco rato me había quedado completamente dormido con el aparato aún encendido. Me despertó a los pocos minutos un gruñido amenazador y el aliento caliente del perro de Quistis sobre mi oreja.

El animal estaba apoyado con las dos patas delanteras en el brazo del sofá sobre el que yo recostaba mi cabeza y me miraba amenazador mientras me enseñaba aquella caja de dientes blancos que era su boca.

Me retiré del sofá de un salto, completamente acojonado por la manera en que el animal permanecía con las orejas hacia atrás y el morro arrugado.

En cuanto me alejé un poco de él arrastrándome por el suelo el chucho dio un salto y se subió al sofá. Dio un par de vueltas sobre los cojines y finalmente se tumbó en ellos.

Así llevaba una hora más o menos, pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

Yo me había sentado en la butaca que había justo al lado, esperando que el animal se cansara de estar allí observándome y simplemente se fuera a cualquier otra parte. Pero no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar con aquel plan mío.

¿Y si intentase espantarlo? Tal vez si me mantenía en una actitud dominante el animal simplemente obedecería y se apartaría del sofá.

Me puse en pie y el animal hizo lo mismo sobre los cojines. Seguía mirándome fijamente, y estando él sobre el mueble tampoco podía decirse que yo fuera mucho más alto que él. Un minuto mirándonos fijamente y al final me decidí por una retirada algo deshonrosa pero más segura.

Agarré un cojín que había sobre una de las dos butacas y lo dejé caer sobre el suelo, en la alfombra que cubría el suelo del salón. Me tumbé sin quitarle ojo al perro y éste volvió a tumbarse en el sofá. Pero seguía mirándome.

Apagué la tele esperando que se quedase dormido, pero podía ver sus ojos brillando con la poca iluminación que entraba por las ventanas.

Diez minutos... quince... veinte...

El sueño que hacía un par de horas me había dejado K.O. mientras miraba la tele se había desvanecido por completo. Aquel maldito animal continuaba mirándome fijamente y yo no tenía manera de tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia y poder dormir tranquilo, no con aquella mole observándome.

Me levanté emitiendo un gruñido frustrado y agarré una manta que descansaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, más con fines decorativos que un uso práctico por lo visto, y me acerqué sin apartar la mirada del perro hacia el suelo de la cocina. Dejé la manta sobre las baldosas frías y el cojín sobre la manta y me dejé caer dándole la espalda al salón.

No me sentía más seguro ni muchísimo menos sabiendo que le estaba dando la espalda a aquella bestia, pero si fijaba mi mirada en el sofá, sabiendo que aún estaba allí, seguramente no podría quitármelo de la cabeza y mucho menos tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para poder dormir tranquilo.

Diez minutos... quince...

Comenzaba a notar cómo el cansancio se hacía cada vez más patente en mi cuerpo, pero aún seguía sintiendo la presencia de aquel animal, casi como si aún me estuviera vigilando... ¿Me estaba vigilando?

Rodé levemente sobre mi espalda y me giré para mirar hacia el sofá. Estaba tumbado con la cabeza sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y podía verlo mirando en mi dirección.

Maldito animal cabezota.

Volví a levantarme y me adentré pasillo alante buscando algún otro lugar en el que poder dormir algo alejado de aquel perro.

No había dado más que tres o cuatro pasos en aquel pasillo cuando un claqueteo sobre el parqué me hizo girarme. El perro estaba asomado a la entrada del pasillo. Vigilándome atentamente. ¿Iba a seguirme allá donde fuera en aquella casa?

Por lo visto aquella iba a ser una noche realmente larga...

* * *

¿Nunca os han dejado a solas con un perro al que no conocéis? Según cómo se comporte el animal puede ser una situación realmente... incómoda XD


	7. El hombre perfecto

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** De repente se terminó la aventura de escribir "Just Looking For Mommy"... y una buena mañana se me empezaron a ocurrir mil ideas para "Just A Coincidence" XD Qué cosas!

HarukaIs: Se continúa, se continúa XD Sólo espero que sigáis leyéndolo! Y que siga gustando claro está v.v

Aurenare: La verdad es que después de cambiar los diálogos de este fic me puse a cambiar los del resto, aún quedan algunos por retocar pero iré "limpiándolos" poco a poco ^^ Con la tontería me he acostumbrado bastante a escribir así y me resulta hasta más cómodo y todo :P En fin, sobre Sweeney... Su vigilancia sobre Seifer tendrá cierta repercusión que creo que os gustará XD Esperad un par de capítulos y ya veréis!! ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: EL HOMBRE PERFECTO.

* * *

**

No era demasiado tarde cuando me desperté, teniendo en cuenta que no había sonado ningún despertador, sin embargo aquella sensación en mi estómago era más fuerte que el sueño.

Eran las ocho menos diez y me había despertado una sensación de hambre bastante molesta. Y no me extrañaba, teniendo en cuenta la ligerísima cena que había tomado la noche anterior. Bajo otras circunstancias me habría parado a sacar cosas de los armarios y de la nevera y habría comido algo un poco más sustancioso. No demasiado elaborado, pero más sustancioso. Sin embargo, con Seifer dando vueltas por mi casa, quería pasar el menor tiempo posible fuera de mi habitación.

Pero claro está... tampoco podía quedarme eternamente allí dentro.

En cualquier otra situación me habría levantado de la cama igual que hacía ahora, vestida con mi pijama de verano, compuesto por una camiseta bastante ancha y la ropa interior, habría bajado a la cocina, me habría preparado un buen desayuno y me lo habría comido viendo la televisión. Después me habría dirigido al baño para darme una buena ducha y de ahí hubiese ido hasta mi cuarto envuelta en toallas para vestirme.

Hoy tendría que seguir otra rutina menos cómoda y a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrada.

Me vestí sin haberme duchado antes, con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior. No estaba sucia que dijéramos, pero no me sentía cómoda haciendo las cosas de esa manera. Cogería la ropa limpia que debía llevar aquel día, me dirigiría hacia el baño para ducharme y vestirme allí, y después desayunaría algo en la cocina.

Abrí el armario, agarré prendas casi al azar, sin preocuparme demasiado por el aspecto que tendría con ellas puestas, sino más bien en lo cómodas que eran, y salí de mi habitación intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

Bajé las escaleras pisando en todo momento en el borde de los escalones de madera, sabiendo que si mi peso se apoyaba sobre el centro seguramente toparía con ese maldito escalón que siempre crujía. Una vez llegué abajo caminé de puntillas por el pasillo hasta estar a dos pasos del salón y asomé la cabeza procurando no ser descubierta.

Y no encontré a nadie.

Sweeney levantó la cabeza con curiosidad al notar mi presencia y me di cuenta de que era el único que había en aquella habitación. Permanecía completamente estirado sobre el sofá, con los cojines revueltos a su alrededor. Y no había el menor rastro de Seifer por ninguna parte.

Me giré mientras imaginaba qué habría sido de aquel joven terrorista. Tal vez había decidido marcharse sin más desobedeciendo a sus padres. No me hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo y reconozco que en aquel momento la idea me alivió hasta cierto punto.

Caminé unos pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del baño y la abrí aún entretenida con la fantasía de haberme librado de aquel impresentable. Pero dicho entretenimiento terminó en el momento en que terminé de abrir la puerta y miré hacia el suelo.

Seifer estaba justo a mis pies, tumbado sobre una manta que se había arrugado y anudado a su cuerpo y con un cojín del salón tirado encima del lavabo. A pesar de la incomodidad que inspiraba su postura sobre el duro y frío suelo de aquella habitación estaba completamente dormido.

Mi primer impulso fue girarme, cerrar la puerta, y alejarme de él. Pero entonces una especie de espinita en alguna parte de mi orgullo me mantuvo en mi lugar, sin moverme lo más mínimo. Aquella era mi casa, ¿por qué debía ser yo quien me escondiera en mi habitación y me alejara del baño? ¿por qué debía tener él total libertad para tirarse en mi salón y ver mi tele y coger lo que se le antojase de la nevera?

- Almasy... - dije simplemente.

Pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Parecía tener un sueño bastante profundo.

- Almasy... - repetí de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto.

Y de nuevo no obtuve respuesta alguna. Seguía tumbado bocabajo, con un brazo atrapado bajo su pecho y el otro extendido hacia arriba, aún vestido con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior y respirando sonoramente al tener la cara pegada al suelo.

No iba a repetir su nombre una tercera vez, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo dormir hasta que le diera la gana. Tenía cosas que hacer en el baño, así que le di un puntapié justo en la rodilla que tenía doblada y entonces su cuerpo se sacudió mecánicamente.

- ¿Qué..? - comenzó a decir, pero paró en seco a media frase a medida que abría los ojos, mirando como un bobo las baldosas del suelo sobre el que estaba tumbado.

- Necesito el baño... ¿Puedes salir? - dije sin más.

Y sin más se levantó, aún con los ojos medio cerrados, y se dirigió pasillo alante sin siquiera levantar la mirada hacia mí.

* * *

Después de una larga ducha me había secado, vestido y ahora me peinaba como cada día intentando ignorar la urgencia con la que mi estómago me pedía que dejara de hacer tonterías y fuese a prepararme el desayuno.

Terminé de abrochar el clip que sujetaba mi pelo y me miré en el espejo durante un instante. Después de un minuto comencé a sentirme bastante estúpida por seguir alargando el momento de salir del baño y obligué a mis pies a que se encaminaran hacia la puerta.

El salón seguía estando vacío.

Abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de leche, llené un vaso y busqué por los muebles hasta dar con una bolsa llena de bizcochos y magdalenas. Me bastaba de sobras para mantener mi estómago ocupado hasta la hora de la comida. Terminé de desayunar sin oír siquiera un ruido en el resto de la casa y cuando terminé me quedé como una boba mirando el frutero. ¿Estaba realmente sola?

Paseé de una habitación a otra intentando no hacer ruido y finalmente confirmé que Seifer había desaparecido por completo de aquella casa.

La siguiente hora me sentí bastante idiota, paseando de un lado a otro de la casa, ordenando la ropa que había dejado el día anterior dentro de mi maleta, sobre el suelo. Finalmente, viendo que todo estaba en orden y recogido, me llevé un libro al piso de abajo y me senté en el sofá a leer.

Y no llevaba más de cuatro líneas cuando oí cómo la puerta principal se abría de repente y Sweeney entró corriendo como un loco, ladrando y saltando sobre el sofá como si hiciera siglos que no me veía.

- ¡Para, Sweeney! - le grité intentando calmarlo.

- No le dais muchos paseos ¿no? - dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Asomé la cabeza tras el respaldo, aún forcejeando con Sweeney para que no me lamiera la cara, y vi a Seifer de espaldas, dejando un periódico, una botella de leche y algo de pan sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones deportivos y la camiseta de manga corta arrugada sobre el hombro.

Abrió la nevera para sacar una botella de agua fría y bebió directamente de ella, mientras la luz del interior del frigorífico iluminaba su cuerpo, haciendo que las gotas de sudor que lo cubrían brillasen sobre su torso desnudo.

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa al tiempo que se giraba hacia mí y cerraba la nevera de un suave puntapié.

- No me ha dejado bajar el ritmo ni un minuto... - dijo apuntando hacia el perro, que ahora permanecía sentado a mi lado, jadeando felizmente.

Dio otro trago a la botella de agua y después se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, rozando el pequeño corte que había dejado de tener aquel color morado y ahora se veía de un rojo suave.

- Sale y entra cuando quiere durante el día... - dije girándome para no continuar viéndolo – Pero no suele seguir a la gente en la calle.

- Creo que no le caigo demasiado bien... - lo oí decir a mis espaldas – Anoche terminó echándome del sofá y no dejó de vigilarme hasta que me encerré en el baño.

Así que ese había sido el motivo por el que lo había encontrado aquella mañana tirado en el suelo del baño.

- Suele dormir en el salón y es bastante quisquilloso sobre su territorio – le expliqué tranquilamente – Debí haberme acordado... Esta noche sacaré el colchón del garaje y podemos ponerlo en el estudio.

Pude oír a mis espaldas el plástico de la botella de agua ser reducido a una pelota y supuse que se la había bebido entera. Sus deportivas chillaron levemente sobre el suelo mientras pasaba por detrás mía hacia el pasillo e hizo un sonido con la garganta, como conforme con aquella idea.

- Voy a darme una ducha... - dijo él – Si viene alguien preguntando por mí diles que saldré en un minuto.

¿Alguien preguntando por él? ¿Dónde pensaba que estaba?

* * *

No pensaba dejarlos pasar, y de todas maneras Seifer había dicho que no tardaría más de unos minutos en salir de la ducha. Por eso mismo sólo les dije que esperasen y saldría a recibirlos.

Justo unos segundos después de que Seifer cerrase la puerta del baño sonó el timbre, y en cuanto salí me encontré con aquella extraña pareja que eran sus colegas del alma. ¿Habría sido coincidencia? Seguramente no. Con Seifer rara vez existían las coincidencias.

Vale, había resultado ser la misma persona que Feir, el mejor amigo que recordaba en toda mi vida, y aquello era una coincidencia bastante grande. Pero esto era algo distinto.

- Seifer, te esperan en la puerta... - dije sin más haciendo sonar mis nudillos contra la superficie de madera de la puerta del baño. Superficie que se abrió de manera brusca en cuanto dije aquellas palabras.

Seifer permanecía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, completamente empapado.

- Muchas gracias... - dijo en un susurro mientras pasaba a mi lado y se dirigía directamente a la entrada de casa.

Aquella estúpida sonrisa y la prisa con la que salió del baño no hicieron si no incrementar mis sospechas de que esa inesperada visita no era tan inesperada como había intentado que pareciese.

Salió a la puerta tal y como estaba, y cerró justo cuando yo aparecí en el salón tras él.

No sé qué tendría que decirles ni a qué habían venido, pero la visita no tardó mucho. Entró unos minutos después y se quedó de pie, aún con aquella única toalla, apoyado con ambas manos en el respaldo del sofá y con los ojos cerrados, como si pensase profundamente en algo.

- Pobres... menuda decepción se han llevado... - dijo con un tono bastante falso de desaprobación.

Yo había vuelto a sentarme en uno de los sillones, al lado del sofá, y fingía estar concentrada de nuevo en mi libro.

- Venían tan contentos pensando que este año volveríamos a pasar las vacaciones viajando... - dijo con aquel mismo tono de voz.

- Pues no traían maletas ni nada... - observé yo sin mirarlo.

Él dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo y se sentó en la butaca que había frente a mí, apoyando uno de los tobillos sobre la rodilla de su pierna opuesta.

- Las tendrían guardadas en el coche... el caso es que se han llevado un buen chasco cuando les he dicho que no podía ir con ellos... pobres... - volvió a decir fijando la vista en la televisión, que estaba apagada.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? - dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En aquella posición, con una sola toalla y sentado de aquella manera justo frente a mí. ¿Pensaba que podía intimidarme?

- ¿Perdona? - dijo él con voz inocente.

- Si no habías hablado con ellos no podían saber que estarías aquí... - le dije completamente seria - ¿No tenías una excusa mejor para salir a media ducha, desnudo y de paso permitir que los vecinos te vieran así?

- ¿Insinúas... que yo puedo tener algún interés en que me veas desnudo? ¡Dios santo, nunca imaginé que fueras tan retorcida....!

Dejé escapar una risa sarcástica mientras me levantaba lentamente del sillón y comenzaba a dirigirme a mi cuarto.

- A lo mejor no tienes tanto interés en que yo te vea así, tampoco es como si fueras a conseguir impresionarme ni asustarme... Pero seguramente, que los vecinos le vayan a mis padres con el cuento de que te paseas desnudo por la casa te parecerá más entretenido.

Me paré antes de desaparecer del salón y me giré una última vez hacia él, sonriendo ampliamente.

- El problema es que en verano casi todos los vecinos andan de vacaciones... - le informé amablemente – dudo mucho que nadie se de cuenta de tu presencia aparte de mí...

Y el timbre volvió a sonar justo en ese momento.

Seifer me miró con una sonrisa amplia y amenazadora, y yo levanté una ceja incrédula. Seguramente volverían a ser sus amiguitos.

- Puedes estar segura que no son Viento y Trueno... - contestó como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

Y la manera en que saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta fue lo que me dio la certeza de que seguramente no estaba mintiendo.

- ¡Para, Seifer! - grité furiosa corriendo tras él.

Pero para cuando conseguí alcanzarlo ya había abierto la puerta. Y en ese momento deseé con todas mis ganas que la tierra me tragase lo antes posible.

¿Os había hablado ya de aquel monitor de campamento que hacía que pasase el año entero deseando que llegase el verano para poder ir de acampada? Su nombre era Riff, alto, 31 años, pelo oscuro, ojos azules, sonrisa perfecta... soltero desde que lo conocía. Y eso había sido prácticamente toda mi vida.

Desde que Seifer desapareció de mi vida a los 7 años empezaron a llevarme a aquel campamento, y no había faltado un sólo verano hasta ese mismo año. Recordaba a aquel hombre tranquilo y amable, sonriéndome cálidamente, jugando con los más pequeños, organizando todo tipo de entretenimientos y actividades, ayudando junto con el resto de monitores en todo lo que hiciera falta. El hombre perfecto.

Y desde hacía unos 3 años el único hombre que no me causaba aversión alguna. Si no todo lo contrario.

Riff nos miraba con la boca entreabierta, la mano suspendida en el aire todavía sobre el timbre, aquel par de ojos azul claro abiertos más de lo normal.

Por un instante todo se congeló.

Seifer, algo agachado mientras yo tenía ambas manos sobre sus hombros en mi inútil intento por evitar que abriese la puerta, él con una mano extendida tras él, sobre mi estómago, intentando evitar que lo sujetase, la otra sobre el pomo de la puerta. Y Riff mirándonos atónito.

- ¡Riff! - conseguí exclamar intentando sonar casual y amable.

Aquel hombre parpadeó un par de veces e intentó esbozar una sonrisa que quedó extraña tras aquella expresión de confusión. Bajó la mano de aquella postura en que la mantenía sobre el timbre y miró una vez más hacia Seifer, prácticamente desnudo, que comenzaba a estirarse, todo lo alto que era, con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

Pero antes de que pudiese tomar una posición agresiva o intimidante lo agarré del pelo. Estirando fuertemente de él hacia atrás, haciendo que terminase tirado sobre el suelo de madera mientras se agarraba como un idiota a mi brazo, intentando que lo soltase.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces!? - preguntó con los ojos cerrados, mientras yo mantenía mi puño cerrado, apretando el pelo de su flequillo.

- Sal ahora mismo de mi vista... Una sola palabra y date por muerto... - susurré para que Riff no pudiese oírme, mi voz contaminada con un tono amenazador y casi venenoso.

Me giré de nuevo hacia aquel inesperado visitante, con una sonrisa amable en la cara, mientras oía a Seifer levantarse del suelo poco a poco, manteniéndose aún a mis espaldas.

- Perdona, Riff... ¿Cómo es que andas por aquí? Te hacía en el campamento...

- Sí, bueno... - tartamudeó él – Tus padres llamaron a última hora para avisar de que este año no podrías venir... y... Bueno... me decidí a pasar para saludar...

Hablaba mientras sus ojos se movían inevitablemente de Seifer hacia mi cara, completamente sorprendido por la escena que tenía ante él.

- Sí, bueno... Este verano tengo que hacer un poco de niñera... - dije yo buscando una excusa todo lo rápido que podía.

Riff miró de nuevo a Seifer mientras su ceño se empezaba a fruncir lentamente en lo que parecía una expresión molesta. Me giré y vi la manera en que aquel imbécil permanecía de brazos cruzados, un par de metros a mis espaldas, mirando a Riff con una sonrisa altiva y maliciosa en los labios.

Me moví un paso hacia delante y cerré la puerta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién es ese...? - preguntó Riff entre confundido y molesto.

- Es... un familiar... - improvisé.

- ¿Tienes que hacer de niñera de un chico de tu edad? - preguntó sin entenderlo del todo. La verdad es que era algo lógico, yo tampoco lo entendía. Pero prefería ahorrarme explicaciones y guardarme las espaldas. No podía permitir que Riff pudiese llegar a verlo como alguien con quien yo pudiese tener nada en absoluto.

- Em... Es algo complicado... - dije pensando con rapidez – Verás, es un primo lejano, y no está muy bien...

Riff me miró levantando una ceja.

- Tiene... cierto déficit atencional... trastorno hiperactivo... - decía aquellos términos intentando no ser demasiado exagerada, aunque las palabras "retraso mental" eran las que más se repetían en el repertorio de posibles "problemas" para definir a Seifer – Suele pasearse por ahí medio desnudo... y, bueno... tiene... no está muy bien...

Riff cambió aquella expresión confusa por una que parecía compadecerme. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era tratar con jóvenes que tenían cualquier tipo de trastorno como los que le estaba haciendo entender, así que podía imaginar lo que yo intentaba hacerle ver con mucha facilidad.

- Vaya... - susurró al cabo de un par de segundos, aún pensativo – Si... si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda... - se ofreció finalmente.

- ¡No! - contesté yo de inmediato, tal vez con un poco más de ímpetu de lo normal – No... no hace falta. Tenemos una asistenta que viene a echarle un ojo, yo sólo me he ofrecido a quedarme con él porque... Bueno... Es mi primo y me tiene mucho cariño...

Riff me colocó una mano sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa amable en sus perfectas facciones, y apretó sus dedos en un gesto cálido y reconfortante.

- No pasa nada, este año no hemos acampado muy lejos de la ciudad. Pasaré de vez en cuando a ver qué tal anda todo.

Después de decir esto me guiñó un ojo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás aún mirándome con aquella maravillosa sonrisa, y se giró finalmente para bajar los cuatro escalones de la entrada y atravesar los pocos metros de jardín hacia su coche, aparcado justo en la puerta.

Cuando su coche hubo desaparecido por completo me giré hacia la puerta, entré, la cerré y me apoyé sobre su superficie con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Dios mío! No me digas que... - aquella exclamación fue la que me hizo abrir los ojos hacia la persona cuya existencia había olvidado hacía unos minutos.

El sujeto en cuestión permanecía con los brazos en jarra, plantado en mitad del salón, mirándome con una expresión burlona e incrédula.

- Así que este es el tipo que ha hecho derretirse el corazón de la Reina de Hielo del Jardín de Balamb? - preguntó en un tono de asombro bastante falso - ¿Qué edad tiene?

Yo no contesté a esa pregunta, simplemente me acerqué a él con una expresión que había cambiado de soñadora a furiosa en cuestión de segundos y lo agarré por el flequillo una vez más, obligándolo a agacharse lo suficiente como para tener su cara a la misma altura que la mía.

- Escucha Seifer... Ese hombre va a pasarse por aquí alguna que otra vez para ver qué tal estás... - hablaba en tono serio y a la vez amenazador – Para él tú eres un primo lejano mío con problemas mentales. Digamos que tienes la capacidad mental de un niño de 6 años, así que cuando venga más te vale o seguirme el rollo o desaparecer de mi vista. Yo te aconsejo lo segundo.

Seifer dio un tirón repentino hacia atrás, soltándose de mi agarre, y se echó ambas manos al flequillo, frotando enérgicamente sobre su cabeza mientras yo dejaba caer un pequeño puñado de pelo rubio que había quedado entre mis dedos.

- Por favor, Quisty... Nunca imaginé que caerías tan bajo. Ese tío seguramente tiene el doble de tu edad – dijo él sonriendo de manera malintencionada.

- El doble serían 34 años... y él tiene 31. Además no hay nada entre él y yo, no es ni un amigo, es un conocido amable que se preocupa por la gente de su entorno, nada más... - dije yo cruzándome de brazos e intentando sonar casual.

- Vale, de repente soy retrasado, ¿no? - dijo él, aparentemente divertido por la idea.

- Yo quitaría ese "de repente", pero sí, básicamente sí – contesté mientras me iba alejando por el pasillo, de camino a mi habitación. No eran más que las 10 de la mañana y el día ya me había dado suficientes emociones estúpidas. Realmente no necesitaba seguir aguantando la presencia de aquel chico por más tiempo.

* * *

¿¡Un rival!? No soy muy de triángulos amorosos ni de meter personajes inventados... Pero ¡qué diablos! Tampoco era de crear fics con historias tan distintas a la original del juego y aquí estoy XD

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que explicar aquí v.v Sólo que recordéis que con sólo clicar en ese botoncito maravilloso que veis abajo, con letritas verdes preciosas... y os paréis a dejar unas palabritas en un par de minutillos... haréis sonreír a esta pobre chica que pasa los días pensando y escribiendo para compartir su entretenimiento con todos vosotros! ó.ò


	8. Sin motivación alguna

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora: **No hay mucho que anotar hoy v.v... ¡Disfrutad el capítulo! =D**  
**

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues sigue así! Yo también adoro a Sweeney . Tengo que dibujarlo algún día para que lo podáis imaginar con más facilidad XD En este capítulo vuelve a hacer de las suyas, por cierto.

Vinagre y Azucar: Pues ya ves, sí que sigue, sí... Y cada vez la cosa se liará un poquito más para los protagonistas y se volverán más interesantes para vosotros! (espero XD) Si te gustan los lemons que no resulten demasiado... vulgares... pero sí entretenidos... Supongo que te gustará continuar leyendo en capítulos más adelantados!

Hikki: Mae mía, sin reviews XD Así me gusta! En fin, vayamos por partes: Seifer no es un encanto y Quistis no es odiosa... son geniales los dos de maneras distintas XD, no es una joven que se queda sin vacaciones por un suficiente... es Quistis que se queda sin vacaciones por que un suficiente nunca será suficiente para ella, y tampoco para sus padres XD, lo de alternar los puntos de vista me salió casi sin querer, y la verdad es que es muy entretenido de escribir haciéndolo así XD, si Squall te parece un finolis ahora espera a ver si puedo recuperarlo en algún capítulo más adelante, te vas a cagar XD, Seifer no es que sea aquí demasiado garrulo, es que en el otro fic lo saqué demasiado de su papel original, aquí es más fiel al Seifer del juego XD (con algo de mejor humor y más chispa, pero un grano en el culo al fin y al cabo), y sobre tus múltiples comentarios sobre bañar a gente en chocolate y tener a un hombre a solas en casa y ese tipo de cosas... date una ducha fría por Dios v.v...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: SIN MOTIVACIÓN ALGUNA.

* * *

**

Volví de nuevo mis ojos a aquel montón de papeles y una vez más regresaron a su cara. ¿De verdad pretendía que hiciera aquello?

- No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que leer y memorizar... - dijo como si tal cosa.

Eran las 16.05, la hora que Quistis había decidido en que tomaría mis clases particulares. Lo había decidido así porque prefería tener la mañana para ella y entretenerse con mis clases después de haber comido y haber reposado un rato. El caso es que a mí no me interesaba lo más mínimo lo que había en sus apuntes.

- Quisty, en serio... fingiré haber aprendido y tú puedes fingir haberme enseñado... - le dije yo con una expresión inocente y suplicante – Ninguno de los dos tenemos por qué pasar por esta tortura.

La muchacha en cuestión miraba hacia mí con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué más da? Podrías aprovechar y aprender algo – dijo simplemente – Intuyo que si no consigo que te centres en algo vas a pasar las dos semanas correteando por la casa y molestándome. Además también tengo que vigilarte, y si estás entretenido en esto no te aburrirás como para escaparte por ahí y causar problemas.

Centré mi mirada en el montón de letras y hasta intenté leer un par de líneas. Pero no sirvió de nada. Tal cual resonaba una palabra en mi mente había olvidado completamente la anterior.

Quistis debió notar que por mucho que mirase sus apuntes no conseguía concentrarme en ellos, y terminó arrancándomelos de las manos de un tirón. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leerlos en voz alta.

Pero aún así era como si no tuvieran significado alguno.

Oía su voz mientras explicaba paso a paso todas aquellas normas de protocolo y el sistema disciplinario del Jardín, pero nada más. Sólo oía su voz...

Tal vez el problema estaba en que era un sonido demasiado suave, tal vez era simplemente que no me interesaba lo más mínimo lo que querían decir aquel montón de palabras. El caso es que no entendía nada.

Sólo oía su voz.

Tal vez el problema había sido el momento en que me había sentado frente a ella y había apoyado mi barbilla sobre una de mis manos. Mi dedo meñique cayó justo sobre mis labios y rocé sin darme cuenta aquella leve herida que casi no se notaba ya.

Tal vez el problema era que aunque ella permaneciese tranquila y seria sobre su silla yo no paraba de entretenerme recordándola entre la pared de aquel ascensor y mi cuerpo.

Realmente no lo consideraba algo preocupante. Era entretenido recordarlo simplemente por la manera en que yo había tenido razón y ella no. Había sido como una especie de victoria ¿no? Eso es lo que hacía divertido el hecho de recordar el momento.

- Almasy... - dijo después de quedarse callada por unos instantes.

Me miraba con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad. Y en el momento en que me di cuenta me permití unos segundos para pensar en la expresión que había en mi cara.

Una sonrisa leve y los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Qué adjetivo le pegaba a aquella cara? ¿Soñadora? ¿Placentera? ¿Amable? ¿Confiada? ¿Burlona? ¡Eso es! Una sonrisa burlona y altiva, eso era. ¿Eso era?

- ¿Me estás oyendo? - preguntó un minuto después, cuando conseguí que mi cara cambiara a una más parecida al aburrimiento.

- Sí... pero no te estoy escuchando... - contesté cerrando los ojos y estirándome perezosamente sobre la mesa.

Quistis dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y volvió a colocar aquellas hojas como estaban en un principio. Teniendo ante ella de nuevo la primera página de sus apuntes.

- Almasy, por Dios... Podrías por lo menos intentar mostrar un poquito de interés... - comenzó a quejarse en un tono cansado.

- Podría intentar mostrarlo... pero eso no significaría que lo estuviese sintiendo, así que tampoco serviría de mucho... - le contesté yo cruzando ambos brazos sobre el escritorio y apoyando mi barbilla sobre ellos.

Quistis me miró aparentemente bastante molesta y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Es que no quieres ser un SeeD? - me preguntó con cara de estar ante el mayor enigma del mundo.

- Ser un SeeD es ir de misión en misión cobrando un montón de dinero por hacer cosas emocionantes y arriesgadas... ¡Claro que quiero ser un SeeD! - dije yo con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Entonces? - me preguntó levantando aquel fajo de papeles ante ella.

Ser SeeD requería unos conocimientos teóricos bastante amplios que a mi manera de ver no tenían mucho que ver con lo que después se pedía de un SeeD. Pero supongo que esa no era más que mi excusa favorita, realmente no quería tener que hacer todas esas tonterías porque era más cómodo decir que no merecía la pena. Si finges que algo no te interesa no tendrás por qué esforzarte en ello.

- ¿Te interesa a ti todo este rollo sobre protocolo? - le dije yo intentando hacerle ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista – Si te piden una misión que consiste en eliminar monstruos, o si te piden que escoltes a alguien a algún lugar, o si te piden que secuestres a algún pez gordo... cualquier cosa... Basta con que tengas un cerebro y estés en forma.

- ¿Y si te piden que te hagas pasar por un alto mando del ejército para infiltrarte en una reunión del gobierno y conseguir información sin ser descubierto? - preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Para eso se necesita el cerebro... Déjame un buen uniforme del ejército y te aseguro que no habrá problema alguno.

- El trato que se le tiene a un alto mando, el que un alto mando ha de tener con políticos o con personas de un mayor rango, la manera en que se llevan a cabo esas reuniones, el turno de palabra y la duración de éstos, el orden en que cada persona tomará la palabra... Todo eso y un montón de tonterías por el estilo... Todo eso es protocolo...

Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia la ventana que había al otro lado de aquella cocina, justo sobre el fregadero, y preferí no contestar a aquella pregunta.

- Además, podemos hacer todo esto interesante para ti. Sólo necesitamos saber qué parte de la teoría es la que te motiva.

Sobre la teoría me interesaba más bien poco. Lo único que quería era que pasaran de una vez aquellos años como cadete de último nivel y salir de una maldita vez de aquel estúpido Jardín.

* * *

- Muchas veces el interés en un objetivo hace que el camino que recorres hacia él sea más interesante...

Levanté los ojos una vez más hacia ella justo después de haber vaciado mis pulmones por enésima vez.

- Eso es una tontería... - dije yo en tono burlón – si lo que quieres ser el día de mañana es... Científico... por ejemplo... ¿Cómo van a interesarte las asignaturas de educación física?

Así de simple eran las cosas en mi cabeza. Pero por lo visto en la suya eran un poco más retorcidas.

- No creo que hayas escogido un buen ejemplo, hay muchos tipos de ciencias y muchas de ellas se aplican a los principios del movimiento físico y el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano en general – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y sentándose sobre aquel escritorio.

- Bueno, pues bibliotecario... Si lo que quieres hacer es pasarte el resto de tus días enterrado en libros y engordando tu cerebro con tonterías ¿qué te importa el ejercicio físico? - contesté yo empezando a perder la paciencia, llevaba casi media hora molestando con todo aquel tema de encontrar mi interés en el estudio.

- Si de verdad quieres pasarte el resto de tus días entre libros y para ello te piden un año o dos de hacer alguna asignatura sobre educación física, pues lo asumes y la haces. Es el objetivo lo que te mueve, no el proceso para llegar a él – dijo ella mientras yo continuaba soplando una vez más en aquel gran colchón.

No me hubiese llevado tanto tiempo hinchar un colchón con mis propios pulmones, pero tener que parar después de cada soplido para contestar a las tonterías que no paraba de decir era algo que me dificultaba dicha tarea.

- Mírame a mí por ejemplo... - dijo cuando vio que no contestaba. Paré de soplar y la miré sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

- ¿Quieres ser bibliotecaria? - pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

- No, quiero ser instructora... - contestó ella tranquilamente – Pero para ello debo ser SeeD, y la preparación para llegar a ser SeeD también comprende el entrenamiento físico.

Me la quedé mirando por un instante con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quería ser instructora? Bueno, supongo que era algo que le pegaba bastante.

- Incluso tendré que permanecer un año o dos trabajando como SeeD mientras me preparo para examinarme como instructora... - añadió al cabo de un instante, viendo que continuaba sin contestar.

- ¿Por eso estás tan empeñada en encontrar mi motivación para estudiar? - le pregunté yo con una sonrisa incrédula - ¿Soy tu conejillo de indias? ¿Tu primer intento de estudiante?

- Puede... - contestó ella como si fuera la primera vez que se paraba a pensar en ello – Y este es un ejemplo perfecto. No me gusta para nada tener que aguantarte y ayudarte en tus estudios, pero sé que haciéndolo estaré un paso más cerca de mi objetivo de ser instructora...

- Sí, bueno... eso y que sabes que no tienes otra opción... - observé yo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella levantó ambas cejas como dándome la razón en aquel detalle, y por un momento se quedó callada, con la vista perdida en la punta de sus pies.

Yo giré mi vista de nuevo hacia el colchón y parecía bien hinchado, sin embargo lo apreté un par de veces antes de decidir si ya estaba listo. Aún parecía ceder demasiado para mi gusto, así que cogí todo el aire que pude y empecé a soplar de nuevo con toda la fuerza que podía, llenando al máximo los pulmones y dejándolos vacíos a cada soplido.

Al cabo de un minuto haciendo aquello a un ritmo demasiado rápido noté aquella molesta sensación justo en las puntas de los dedos, como si empezaran a adormecerse, y los bordes de todo lo que alcanzaba a ver se oscurecieron por un momento. Dejé de soplar y agaché la cabeza, aguantando la respiración por un instante, esperando a que aquella sensación de mareo se pasase.

- Cuando coges demasiado aire a un ritmo demasiado rápido llega más oxígeno de lo normal a tu cerebro, por eso te mareas...

Levanté la mirada hacia ella, un poco más despejado, y su sonrisa parecía ser una clara muestra de triunfo.

- Es conocimiento teórico, pero son cosas que alguien que se dedique a trabajar con su cuerpo debería saber... - concluyó finalmente.

Yo dejé escapar una risa corta y seca y ella se levantó de aquella mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Brazos cruzados, espalda recta, cabeza alta y andares correctos y elegantes. Por lo menos el aire de instructora ya lo tenía.

* * *

De nuevo había acabado desapareciendo en aquella gran casa.

Después de todo aquel estúpido encuentro con aquel tal Riff sólo nos habíamos visto las horas en las que no paró de intentar llenarme la cabeza con todo aquel conocimiento teórico que aquella proto-instructora tenía para ofrecerme, después de eso coincidimos el tiempo justo de que me llevara a aquel estudio para ayudarme a preparar mi nueva habitación.

Supuestamente ese era el plan, pero lo cierto es que todo el rato que me llevó hinchar aquel colchón ella lo pasó parloteando sobre mi falta de motivación en los estudios. Por lo visto se había tomado en serio todo aquel asunto de encontrar en mí algún tipo de interés en aprender aquel montón de cosas inútiles.

Después de eso pasé unos minutos llevando mis maletas hasta aquel estudio, (habían pasado aquel primer día abandonadas en un rincón del salón), y buscando en un par de armarios un juego de sábanas que me evitasen tener que dormir sobre el molesto plástico de aquella improvisada cama.

Para cuando bajé al salón en busca de algo que cenar de nuevo me lo volví a encontrar vacío.

Cené solo y volví a pasar un buen rato viendo la tele antes de decidirme a probar mi nueva habitación. Y he de confesar que no tuvo tan mal resultado como hubiera esperado.

No me costó demasiado quedarme dormido, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior la había pasado sobre un puñado de duras y frías baldosas, en una de las habitaciones más húmedas de aquella casa.

Poder descansar de verdad sobre una superficie cómoda era algo realmente agradable.

Y mientras dormía volví a sentir la misma sensación de unos días atrás. Aquella refrescante sensación de estar completamente rodeado de agua en un día de mucho calor.

De nuevo podía oír risas a mi alrededor y aquel destello azul volvió a captar mi atención.

La pequeña sirena se movía como un borrón bajo el agua, borroso por tener los ojos abiertos sin ningún tipo de protección bajo la superficie de aquella piscina, desdibujado por la velocidad de los movimientos de aquel pequeño y ágil cuerpo.

Su pelo corto y brillante se movía a cada brazada que daba, enmarcando aquella cara borrosa y desconocida de manera desordenada.

Y de repente sentí que no sólo estaba dentro del agua, estaba en el fondo de aquella piscina.

La sensación del frío y duro suelo se apretaba contra mi espalda, como si mi cuerpo pesase más de lo normal a pesar de estar sumergido, y poco a poco mis huesos empezaron a presionar con más insistencia, entumeciendo mis músculos contra aquella superficie dura.

No tardé demasiado en despertarme, pero la sensación de estar pegado al fondo de aquella piscina seguía presente. Y no me faltaban motivos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la oscuridad de aquella habitación, y poco a poco entendí que aquella sensación se debía a que estaba durmiendo una vez más sobre las frías baldosas del suelo.

Un ruido seco y ronco me obligó a girarme, y aquel inmenso par de ojos azul claro me miraban fijamente, esperando a que hiciera cualquier movimiento en falso para abalanzarme sobre mí.

Me moví lentamente, incorporándome con cautela mientras aquel inmenso perro continuaba mirándome, y el motivo por el que podía sentir el suelo bajo mi espalda se aclaró en cuestión de segundos.

Aquel animal mantenía ambas patas delanteras apoyadas sobre el colchón, que por lo visto había ido perdiendo aire poco a poco hasta quedar completamente deshinchado.

* * *

- ¡Tu maldito perro sabe abrir las puertas! - grité enfurecido en cuanto entré en aquella habitación.

Quistis se levantó de la cama de un salto, completamente asustada, y por un instante colocó una mano sobre su frente, intentando evitar que la luz que se proyectaba allí dentro desde el pasillo llegase directamente a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué demonios...? - preguntó confusa.

- Tu perro... sabe abrir puertas... - le expliqué yo levantando lo que quedaba de aquel colchón pinchado en el aire, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ella.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, Almasy! - exclamó tirando de la sábana por tal de cubrirse hasta el cuello, como si aquella fina capa de tela fuera a ser la mejor de las protecciones contra un ataque directo.

- ¡Se ha metido en el estudio y me ha pinchado el colchón! - lo acusé yo zarandeando aún aquel pedazo de plástico ante ella.

La joven llevó una mano hacia la pequeña lámpara que había sobre su mesilla de noche y me observó por un segundo, un poco más calmada.

El perro seguía esperando junto a la puerta, sin entrar en aquella habitación. Por lo visto el espacio de aquella chica era el único que respetaba.

- ¿Ha pinchado el colchón...? - preguntó al cabo de un minuto.

Y aquello era lo que más le extrañaba. Yo me había encontrado por primera vez con un perro capaz de comprender el funcionamiento de una cerradura y por lo tanto capaz de abrir una puerta cerrada, y ella se extrañaba de que hubiese sido capaz de apoyar sus uñas sobre un colchón hinchable y pincharlo.

- No pienso dormir sobre un trozo de plástico con una maldita sábana encima... Por mucho que sea verano el suelo está frío... - me quejé yo tirando el colchón sobre los pies de su cama y cruzándome de brazos.

Quistis miró por un minuto los restos de aquel colchón y después de frotarse los ojos un par de veces se me quedó mirando en silencio.

- ¿Puedes girarte...? - dijo al ver que no decía ni hacía nada.

- ¿Por qué...? - pregunté yo sin entenderla.

- Tengo un saco de dormir en el garaje... - explicó tranquilamente – no es un colchón pero te aislará un poco del suelo... Si te giras me pondré algo y te ayudaré a buscarlo...

La miré por un minuto con ambos brazos cruzados y una interrogante ceja levantada.

- ¿Sueles dormir desnuda...? - le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

Su cara parecía demostrar que mi broma no le había hecho mucha gracia, simplemente continuó sujetando aquella sábana contra su cuerpo y dejó que pasaran los segundos. Pero yo no me giraba.

- Sí, esto es en realidad una segunda piel... - contestó con sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba la manga de aquella ancha camiseta que llevaba puesta con dos dedos – Date la vuelta...

Le sostuve la mirada un instante más, y finalmente me giré hacia la puerta. A mis espaldas pude oír como se deslizaba sobre las sábanas de su cama y unos segundos después pasó por mi lado, vestida con unos pantalones grises de chándal y terminando de colocar una sudadera sobre sus hombros.

Caminó en silencio pasillo abajo con aquel inmenso perro a su lado y yo simplemente la seguí por todo el camino en silencio, observando atentamente su trasero desde cierta distancia.

Aquella ropa no era la más sexy y seguía quedándole bastante ancha, pero a cada movimiento de sus piernas la tela se pegaba a la nalga opuesta, permitiendo que con tan sólo un poco de imaginación pudiese adivinar la forma exacta que tenía su trasero.

Al cabo de un rato estábamos en el garaje y después de sacar un par de mantas viejas de un armario me tiró un pequeño bulto de color azul marino.

- Ahí tienes, buenas noches... - dijo mientras pasaba junto a mí y volvía a entrar en la casa.

- ¿Y qué hago con el perro? - pregunté yo mientras me apresuraba a seguirla una vez más – Paso de dormir con él al lado... No hace más que vigilarme, y no es agradable, créeme...

- Puede abrir una puerta normal, pero es imposible que gire un pomo redondo... - contestó simplemente.

Me quedé parado por un instante en mitad del pasillo, mientras ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras, e intenté pensar en la forma de los pomos de las habitaciones de aquella casa. Todos eran simples manivelas menos el de su habitación y el del baño.

Me giré hacia mi derecha y miré de nuevo la puerta que tenía justo a mi lado.

- Genial... ¿Me va a tocar dormir en el baño las dos semanas? - pregunté sin que nadie más me pudiese oír.

Se oyó la puerta de la habitación de Quistis cerrándose al otro lado de aquellas escaleras y yo abrí lentamente la del baño, entrando y girándome una última vez hacia aquella bestia que me miraba con un par de ojos curiosos mientras jadeaba rítmicamente.

- Como abras esta puerta... - dije mirándolo fijamente.

Pero ni siquiera llegué a terminar la frase. ¿Estaba hablando con un perro?

Cerré la puerta y comencé a deshacer aquel saco de dormir. Qué genial verano aquel que acababa de empezar hacía tan sólo un par de días.

* * *

Con lo mal que se duerme en el suelo v.v... Bueno, por lo menos tiene un saco de dormir ¿no? XD ¡Ánimo, Seifer! ¡Tú puedes!


	9. Haciéndose el tonto

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Ale, otro capítulo... Ya he dicho en el otro fic que me he comprado una chaqueta nueva monísima ¿no? v.v... Qué triste es no tener nada realmente importante que decir en este apartado XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Pues sí! Sweeney sigue haciendo de las suyas, y Seifer no tiene mucho más en la cabeza, es un hombre XD Y... no sé si poner o no a los demás en esta historia... Al final saldrán seguro seguro... pero mientras tanto.. hmmmm no sé XD

Hikki: Hay que estudiar cosas que no te servirán para nada... porque esa será la diferencia entre alguien que ha hecho bien las cosas, y alguien que las ha hecho y punto v.v ¡Cállate y estudia, vaga!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: HACIÉNDOSE EL TONTO.  


* * *

**

Por lo menos aquella mañana sabía perfectamente donde encontraría a mi invitado.

Me levanté de nuevo demasiado temprano, y bajé al piso de abajo convencida de que Seifer estaría aún dormido en el baño. Pero cuando llegué a aquella habitación la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro.

El olor a pan tostado fue lo que me llamó la atención después de aquello, pero preferí entrar en el baño y ducharme antes de investigar un poco más.

El saco de dormir que Seifer había usado aún estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo junto a la bañera, así que lo aparté para que no pudiese mojarse y procedí a ducharme como había planeado.

La cosa fue rápida y simple, en cuestión de minutos estaba terminando de aclarar los restos de espuma que quedaban sobre mi pelo y salí de la ducha para secarme y vestirme.

Otro puñado de minutos y salí del baño dispuesta a desayunar algo y con una idea bastante esperanzadora en mente. Encontrar la manera de que Seifer se interesase por estudiar un poco.

Realmente no me importaba lo más mínimo como fuesen sus notas, y no estaba especialmente interesada en pasar las tardes haciendo algo con él, pero de alguna manera había despertado en mí un pensamiento algo molesto. Si era capaz de conseguir meter algo en la cabeza de aquel tarugo, llegar al puesto de instructora sería un hecho.

Y en el momento en que vi a Seifer como mi conejillo de indias para probar mi capacidad como futura instructora me di cuenta de que tal vez no sería tan difícil tener que soportarlo durante aquellos días. Con suerte me cogería la suficiente aversión teniéndome como profesora particular como para no andar molestando durante el resto de tiempo que le quedase libre.

- No pienso darte nada... - lo oí decir antes de llegar al salón.

Asomé por el pasillo y lo vi sentado a la mesa de la cocina, aún vestido con los boxers y la camiseta con los que probablemente había dormido, con un plato delante, con un par de tostadas, un vaso de zumo, otro de leche y un plato con huevos revueltos frente a él. A su lado, Sweeney no paraba de mirarlo fijamente mientras lloriqueaba.

- Es _mi_ desayuno... deja de intentarlo... - le advertía el muchacho mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la boca llena de parte de la tostada que tenía sobre su mano en aquel momento.

Sweeney gimoteó una vez más y se puso de pie, apoyando ambas manos sobre el borde de la mesa.

- ¡No! ¡Baja!... Baja de la mesa... - le intentaba ordenar Seifer sin conseguir demasiados resultados.

Era una escena bastante cómica. En aquella postura el animal le sacaba casi dos palmos y miraba fijamente la tostada que Seifer tenía en la mano, sujeta en el aire lo más lejos del perro que podía, mientras Seifer le hablaba mirando hacia arriba, manteniendo frente a la cara del perro un dedo amenazador.

- Sweeney, baja de la mesa... - dije yo en un tono calmado, y el perro obedeció de inmediato.

Seifer miró entonces hacia mí, consciente por primera vez de que estaba allí, y dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando vio que Sweeney se acercaba a mí trotando alegremente y se olvidaba de su desayuno.

- Buenos días... - dijo aquel idiota con una sonrisa que en mi opinión quería parecer amable.

Avancé un par de pasos hacia él y hasta entonces no me di cuenta del plato que había justo al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Seifer, con un par de tostadas y un par de vasos vacíos a un lado. ¿Había preparado el desayuno también para mí?

Por un instante me quedé de pie, tras la silla que había libre frente a aquel plato, y Seifer continuó masticando aquella tostada tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos empecé a sentirme estúpida y mi estómago empezó a producir una sensación molesta, como recordándome lo bien que olía todo lo que había ante mí, y finalmente decidí sentarme sin dar más importancia a aquel detalle de la que realmente tenía. Él era quien estaba viviendo en mi casa de gorra, lo mínimo que podía hacer era algo como preparar el desayuno, y siendo así, lo mínimo que podía hacer yo era aceptar el gesto de manera cordial. Pero me gustaría que quedase claro que aquello no cambiaba nada.

Unos pasos resonaron a un lado y mi vista se giró hacia la pequeña puerta que había al otro lado de la cocina y que conducía directamente al jardín. Molly entró con un puñado de botes de conservas en los brazos y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de seguir su camino hacia la despensa y guardar aquellos botes que seguramente había traído del garaje.

- ¡Buenos días, Quis! - me saludó cariñosamente mientras yo la miraba algo aturdida.

Molly, la señora que recordaba haciendo de niñera y ayudando en casa desde que tenía uso de razón. La misma que me preparaba todas las mañanas el zumo recién exprimido y los huevos revueltos como tanto me gustaban.

- Bueno días... - dije yo empezando a entenderlo todo.

Claro que no cambiaba nada el que yo aceptase de manera cordial el detalle que Seifer había tenido al prepararme el desayuno, porque no lo había tenido. Todo aquello era obra de Molly.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada y él empezó a reír en voz baja.

- ¿Pensabas que te lo había preparado yo...? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona y una expresión maliciosa.

Sí, por un momento había pensado que había tenido la generosidad de preparar mi desayuno. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba mi idiotez?

Empecé a masticar lentamente mientras aquella mujer asomaba de rato a rato por detrás de la puerta de la nevera, tras Seifer, y me dedicaba alguna sonrisa misteriosa mientras movía las cejas en su dirección. Era como si intentase decirme algo sin palabras, pero no era capaz de entender exactamente de qué se trataba.

Al cabo de un minuto Seifer había terminado de desayunar, se levantó de la silla y llevó el plato al fregadero y se giró para terminar de beberse lo que quedaba en su vaso de zumo, lo metió también en el fregadero y se entretuvo en limpiarlo todo y dejarlo escurriendo a un lado.

Molly lo observaba desde el otro lado de la cocina, empezando a sacar cosas de la nevera para meter todo lo que al parecer había ido a comprar antes de llegar.

En cuanto Seifer se secó las manos se giró hacia ella, colocó ambas manos sobre su cara y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

- Estaba buenísimo Molly, muchas gracias – dijo en un tono cálido y jovial que consiguió que perdiese todo el apetito que podía quedarme. Era enfermizo saber que todo aquello no era más que teatro... y ver que nadie más parecía darse cuenta.

Molly lo observó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía al estudio, probablemente para vestirse, y entonces aquella mujer me miró con una expresión que no era capaz de comprender. Y como no la comprendía, tuve que preguntar.

- ¿Qué...? - dije simplemente.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía... ¡Está guapísimo! - exclamó encantada.

¿Os he dicho que Molly cuidó de mí durante gran parte de mi infancia? ¿Os había dicho que gran parte de esa infancia la pasé con mi querido amigo Feir? Exacto, Molly lo conocía casi tan bien como yo. Sólo que se había perdido los años en que Feir había desaparecido y el odioso y estupidísimo Seifer Almasy habían hecho acto de presencia.

- Ha crecido... se ha desarrollado... - comenté yo simplemente, intentando evitar el tener que darle la razón, pero sabiendo que tampoco podía llevarle la contraria.

- ¡Y de qué manera! - exclamó aquella mujer volviéndose de nuevo hacia la nevera - ¿Has visto esos brazos?

Brazos grandes, manos grandes, espalda grande... Era un chico de un tamaño considerado, nadie podía negarlo. No tanto como su amigo Trueno por ejemplo, y no de la manera en que pudiera resultar _demasiado_ grande. Pero sí... Tenía una musculatura notable.

- Y esos ojos... - murmuró desde detrás de la puerta de la nevera.

Tener que pensar en si era o no un chico atractivo ya me resultaba bastante incómodo, así que simplemente fingí no haberla oído en un intento bastante infantil para no tener que decirle nada al respecto.

- Está guapísimo ¿no crees? - preguntó asomando la cabeza por encima de la puerta de la nevera.

Seifer había cambiado, ya no era aquel niño de mejillas sonrojadas, rodillas peladas y pelo revuelto. Bueno... Solía enfadarse bastante y cuando eso pasaba se sonrojaba hasta cierto punto... y no parecía ser muy amigo del peine... En cuanto a las rodillas peladas, no era algo en lo que me hubiese fijado demasiado, pero era cierto que siempre podía vérsele con algún arañazo o moretón nuevo de cuando en cuando. De alguna manera supongo que seguía siendo el mismo. Tal vez algo más retorcido y desagradable.

- Ha cambiado mucho... - comenté yo, aún negándome a reconocer si era o no atractivo por muy evidente que aquello fuese.

- Ya lo creo... - dijo Molly agachándose una vez más.

- Si ahora que tiene 17 años es así, imagínalo con... no sé... 25... - dijo desde el otro lado de aquel aparato.

Con un poco de suerte, con esa edad empezaría a quedarse calvo y tener algo de barriga. Cualquier cosa me valía con tal de dejar de pensar en el atractivo que pudiera o no tener aquel muchacho. Sí, me niego a reconocerlo aunque todo esto no sea más que yo misma recordando lo que ocurrió en aquel momento.

Pero tampoco harían falta muchos más esfuerzos por mantener aquella conversación de manera desinteresada y (sobretodo) alejada de mi mente. El timbre sonó y yo me levanté agradecida de la mesa y me acerqué lentamente a la puerta.

Justo cuando comencé a mover la mano sobre el pomo se oyó un estruendo de pasos trotando escaleras abajo y en cuanto vi la sonriente y perfecta cara de Riff me giré enfadada hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Allí estaba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aún en calzoncillos y con aquella camiseta.

- Buenos días... - dijo Riff en un tono amable, y yo me giré hacia él intentando ocultar la ira que ya empezaba a sentir en mi interior.

- Buenas... - contesté sonriendo.

Aquellos pies descalzos resonaron sobre el parqué y sabía que en un instante Seifer ya estaba a mis espaldas. Le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado de Riff, ¿tan difícil era eso de entender? Pero claro, estamos hablando de Seifer Almasy, chicos... No podía hacer las cosas fáciles.

- ¡Hola! - gritó a mis espaldas de repente, haciendo que diese un leve saltito y me girase hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

- Hola, chico... Me llamo Riff... - dijo él en un tono amable tendiendo una mano hacia Seifer.

- Hola, Riff... - repitió él con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, agarrando su mano y moviéndola enérgicamente de arriba a abajo sin parar.

Seguramente Riff esperaba algún tipo de presentación por parte de Seifer, y sin duda él lo sabía. Así que simplemente seguía moviendo su mano, con aquella sonrisa y sin contestar a propósito.

- ¿Cómo te llamas...? - le preguntó al cabo de un momento Riff, algo incómodo.

- Se llama Seifer... - dije yo sujetando la muñeca de aquel imbécil e intentando que soltase la mano de Riff.

- Pero Quissy siempre me llama Sei, ¡porque Quissy me quiere un montón así! - dijo sonando como un idiota y extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados, separando una mano de la otra todo lo que podía.

- ¡Vaya! Eso es genial... - dijo Riff intentando hablar con naturalidad. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicos así y por lo visto la actuación de Seifer pasó desapercibida. Pero yo no podía evitar mirarlo como si fuera el mayor payaso del mundo. Sólo le había pedido que no molestase y se hiciera el tonto.

- ¡Sí! Quissy quiere a todo el mundo, ¡es genial! - exclamó Seifer rodeándome con ambos brazos y levantándome en el aire.

- Pero... qué dem... - balbuceé yo sorprendida y algo asustada – Seif... Sei... Bájame... por favor... - le pedí sin poder evitar aquel tono venenoso al pronunciar la palabra "bájame"

Aquel tarugo me dejó en el suelo y yo me hice a un lado, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Seifer y obligándolo a ponerse también a un lado de la entrada.

- Perdona, Riff... pasa... - dije en un tono amable.

- No, tranquila... Sólo pasaba a comprar cuatro cosas – dijo con una sonrisa perfecta en los labios - y pensé en traerte... en traeros... - corrigió amablemente mirando hacia Seifer – un detallito de bienvenida...

Sólo entonces me fijé en la bolsa que tenía sujeta en una de las manos, y que levantó en ese momento para mostrar lo que había dentro.

- Vaya... muchas gracias... - dije yo sonriendo amablemente.

- ¿Pastelitos? A Quissy no le gustan los pastelitos... ¿puedo comérmelos yo? - dijo Seifer de repente.

Era cierto que los dulces no me mataban, y el motivo por el que aquel idiota lo sabía era algo que no entendía. Pero en cualquier caso aquel comentario dejó a Riff con una expresión helada, como si hubiese cometido un error estúpido y se avergonzase por ello.

- Vaya... - comentó, al parecer no muy seguro sobre lo que debía decir.

- Sí me gustan, Sei... y no te los vas a comer... - dije yo en un tono amenazador.

Al girarme hacia aquel visitante vi que había notado a la perfección la brusquedad con la que había hablado a mi "primo lejano" y esbocé una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

- Con el azúcar se vuelve aún más hiperactivo... - le expliqué en un susurro, como si intentase que Seifer no me oyese, aunque realmente me daba igual si lo hacía o no.

Y por lo visto me había oído y aquel comentario no le había hecho demasiada gracia, o simplemente le había hecho la gracia suficiente como para usarlo como una excusa para seguir molestándome.

Me agarró una vez más con ambos brazos, esta vez por la cintura, y me levantó en el aire dando un par de saltitos estúpidos mientras comenzaba a cantar algo sobre una piña debajo del mar que realmente no voy a pararme a recordar de manera literal, porque me pareció demasiado estúpido.

Me limité a pedirle que me soltara una y otra vez intentando sonar todo lo amable que mi ira me permitía, y al cabo de un par de estrofas más Seifer me dejó en el suelo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba aún gritando aquella cancioncilla molesta.

- Vaya... mejor que no toque ni uno... - me dijo Riff tendiendo aquella bolsa llena de dulces hacia mí.

- Sí... será lo mejor... - jadeé yo aceptando aquel detalle con una sonrisa agradecida y colocando una de mis manos sobre mis costillas. Sus brazos no sólo eran grandes, también eran fuertes.

- Bueno, si encuentro un ratito libre podría pasar mañana... - dijo sonriendo amablemente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, preparando su despedida – si no es molestia, claro está... - añadió después.

- ¡Claro que no! Puedes pasar cuando quieras... Estaré... Estaremos encantados de recibirte... - contesté yo rebosante de felicidad ante tal posibilidad.

- Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos mañana... - dijo él levantando una mano en el aire a medida que comenzaba a bajar los pocos escalones hacia la salida.

Asentí una vez y continué sonriendo como una idiota hasta que su coche arrancó y desapareció, sólo entonces cerré la puerta y me giré cambiando mi expresión por una completamente distinta.

Seifer estaba sentado a la mitad de las escaleras con una sonrisa inocente en la cara.

- Me has hecho daño, idiota... - grité yo acercándome a él hecha una furia.

- ¡Soy un niño de 6 años con la fuerza de un toro! - gritó él levantándose de un salto y alzando ambos brazos en el aire. Parecía más idiota aún que antes, y eso ya es decir algo...

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - grité yo corriendo hacia él, dispuesta a dejarlo constantemente en ese estado mental infantiloide a base de golpes.

- ¡Eh! Que ya tenemos una edad, niños... - oí decir a Molly desde la cocina, mientras nuestros pasos, mis gritos y sus burlas y risas se oían recorriendo la casa de un lado para otro.

* * *

Finalmente Seifer había caído rodando escaleras abajo, yo había terminado a su lado, insultándolo y amenazándolo constantemente, y se había llevado una buena lluvia de coscorrones que creo que me dolieron más a mí que a él. No en sentido emocional como suele decirse, si no físico. Media hora después aún tenía los nudillos enrojecidos.

No había habido manera de conseguir que aquel tarugo se comprometiese a comportarse de manera más o menos normal delante de Riff, y de alguna manera aquello era algo que me había buscado yo sola.

"El letrero de retrasado me lo pusiste tú, yo sólo hago mi papel" me dijo con una risita entretenida mientras le daba un golpe detrás de otro.

Hacía una media hora que se había encerrado en el baño, gritando sin parar que dejase de pegarle, fingiendo que lloriqueaba como una niña indefensa. Fruto de todo ello Molly había terminado regañándome como si la niña fuese yo, y diciéndome que mis padres le habían pedido que nos controlase un poco y los mantuviese informados si pasaba algo malo.

Algo malo... ¿qué pensaban mis padres que podía pasar? En todo caso que nos matásemos el uno al otro. Yo podría acabar con su mísera existencia a base de golpes o con cualquier tipo de arma, de manera premeditada y con intención de que sufriera lo máximo posible en el proceso. Él probablemente podría matarme a base de martirizarme y torturarme con su estupidez.

Llevaba un rato sentada en la cocina, dando vueltas entre mis apuntes mientras Molly continuaba murmurando de vez en cuando sobre cómo debía comportarse una señorita con un invitado, cuando aquel ruido llamó la atención de las dos.

El agua era lo único que se oía en la distancia, cayendo de manera constante dentro de la ducha. Pero de repente se oyeron varios objetos de plástico golpeando con un eco hueco una superficie dura (seguramente los botes de champú y gel en el interior de la bañera), el sonido de algo siendo desgarrado (probablemente la cortina de la misma ducha), un golpe sonoro y seco de algo metálico, y después algo realmente molesto y preocupante. Parecía una abundante cantidad de agua saliendo a presión.

Y en ese momento tuve la certeza de que lo que quiera que aquel idiota hubiese hecho no sería nada bueno, y que cuando Molly se refería a "cosas malas que pudieran pasar" se refería a cosas como esa.

* * *

Exacto... Seifer cantaba la canción de Bob Esponja... que Quistis diga que es algo demasiado estúpido para pararse a recordarlo de manera literal no es algo sacado de mi propia opinión... ¡Bob Esponja es lo mejor! XD


	10. Intentando dormir

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** Debo deciros a todos que este capítulo ha estado a puntito de no ser colgado hasta varios días después de haberse escrito... Como castigo hacia Hikki por continuar cantándome Lady CaCa vía msn... Sin embargo no tenéis por qué pagar vosotros por su idiotez, así que he decidido colgarlo v.v En fin, aquí lo tenéis =D

Hikki: Nah, no se ha hecho (mucho) daño... lea lea XD Y nos deleitará con más tonterías como la canción de Bob Esponja, tranquila XD

Rinoa Haatirii: Lo primero de todo... decirte de todo corazón... que... "Jotsp!!" XD Bueno, que siento no poder esplayarme en la contestación al review pero tengo mucha prisa, prepárate para seguir viendo idioteces y monerías por parte de Sweeney XD Aquí tienes!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: INTENTANDO DORMIR.

* * *

**

Me encerré en aquel baño, lloriqueando constantemente sólo por el placer de oír a Molly regañando a Quistis y de saber que Quistis enrojecía cada vez más de rabia, y le di al agua caliente aún riendo de manera que pudiese oírme.

Todavía me llegaba su voz discutiendo con Molly sobre mi comportamiento cuando entré en la ducha, y al cabo de unos minutos se hizo el silencio fuera de aquel baño. O bien se le había pasado el cabreo o bien había canalizado su enfado en algo más constructivo, y conociéndola seguramente se trataría de lo segundo.

El agua caía lentamente por mi espalda y me puse a mirar aquel montón de botecitos de champú, gel, acondicionador y otras mil tonterías que tenían a un lado.

El día anterior había escogido la simple pastilla de jabón y eso es lo que había usado para el cuerpo entero, pero de repente recordé el olor que había notado unos minutos atrás, cuando había agarrado a Quistis en el aire mientras cantaba la maravillosa y espléndida canción de Bob Esponja. Era aquel mismo olor que había quedado en mi ropa cuando la sujeté en el centro de entrenamiento y el mismo que me había nublado el pensamiento en aquel ascensor.

Solté la pastilla de jabón que acababa de coger y me paré a mirar aquel montón de botecitos detenidamente. ¿Sería algún tipo de perfume que usaría normalmente? ¿El champú?

Ante la imparable sensación de intriga que comenzaba a invadirme y el hecho de que cuando saliera de la ducha seguramente la encontraría esperando para darme una buena charla sobre hasta qué punto hacerme el tonto con Riff o sobre mi problema de motivación escolar, preferí entretenerme en olisquear aquellos botes uno a uno en busca de la fragancia que aún tenía en mente.

Y no es algo fácil, creedme. Cuando empiezas a oler uno de esos botecitos piensas "no, no era este", al segundo también estás bastante convencido... Pero poco a poco empiezan a mezclarse las fragancias en tu cabeza y eres menos capaz de sentir las que estás oliendo en el momento y de recordar la que andabas buscando.

Pero después de unos minutos allí de pie, pasando la nariz de un bote a otro, cada vez un poco más desanimado, la noté en el mismo momento en que abrí aquel nuevo bote.

Nada más destaparlo la fragancia subió tímidamente y después lo acerqué un poco más a mi cara, apretando levemente para que algo del aire que había en su interior subiera hacia mi nariz. Era ese sin duda alguna.

Después de eso me paré a investigar el producto en sí con algo más de detenimiento. Era un champú hecho a base de extractos de cítricos y flor de azahar con bla bla bla... Olía bien.

Era un olor suave, no demasiado dulzón.

Dejé caer un poco en una de mis manos de manera experimental, viendo como aquella sustancia espesa, suave y anaranjada se resbalaba entre mis dedos y bajaba lentamente hacia mi muñeca.

Sujeté el bote con mis rodillas rápidamente, en un intento estúpido por ayudarme con la otra mano y que no resbalase hasta caer al desagüe y se desperdiciase, y moví las manos, una sobre la otra, sintiendo mejor aún su olor mientras un poco de espuma empezaba a formarse entre mis dedos.

Levanté ambas manos en el aire y las llevé hasta mi cabeza, extendiendo aquel líquido espeso por mi pelo y sintiendo la manera en que se formaba una capa espumosa, suave y agradable.

La mayoría de champús de los que había usado hasta ese momento no tenían ese efecto, era agradable.

Pasé un buen rato simplemente frotando mi pelo de manera rítmica, sintiendo el agradable olor de aquel champú, recordando cómo de embriagador resultaba en pequeñas cantidades y perdiéndome ahora en la manera en que con tal intensidad era casi intoxicante.

Después de unos buenos minutos me moví levemente hacia delante, dejando que el agua cayese sobre mi cabeza y que toda aquella espuma fuese disipándose poco a poco, y entonces fue cuando sentí que aquel bote de champú que aún mantenía sujeto entre mis rodillas se resbalaba lentamente.

Bajé una mano rápidamente, intentando agarrarlo antes de que llegase a caer al fondo de la bañera, y en el momento en que conseguí sujetarlo con una mano perdí el equilibrio.

Uno de mis pies resbaló, intenté agarrarme con la mano que me quedaba libre a aquella pequeña repisa metálica, que cedió con facilidad y se desplomó, dejando caer todos los botes que había sobre ella. En mi inútil intento por no terminar cayendo del todo agarré con la otra mano la cortina tras la que quedaba oculto, y mi peso hizo que se desgarrase por un lado, hasta que la barra metálica que la sujetaba se desenganchó de la pared y mi cuerpo cayó finalmente en el interior de aquella bañera, de culo, como no.

La mayor suerte en todo aquello vino de repente cuando me di cuenta de que la barra había caído justo sobre el grifo del lavabo, haciendo que una de las piezas saliese disparada. Y de esto me di cuenta por la abundante cantidad de agua que comenzó a salir en todas direcciones.

Lo siguiente que oí fue a Quistis y a Molly aporreando la puerta.

- ¡Esperad! - grité yo intentando levantarme para cubrirme con una toalla antes de abrir la puerta.

- Feir, cielo, ¿estás bien? - podía oír a Molly algo preocupada.

- ¿Qué demonios has roto ya? - decía Quistis en un tono molesto.

Terminé de colocar aquella toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me moví rápidamente hacia la puerta, quitando el seguro y abriendo con algo más de dificultad de lo que habría esperado en un principio.

- ¡Dios santo, Seifer! - exclamó Quistis apartándose para que el agua que salía a toda presión no llegase a mojarla.

- Tapa eso, por Dios – decía Molly mientras corría hacia el grifo, intentando taponarlo con una toalla sin muchos resultados.

Yo sin embargo permanecía completamente serio, mirando mi mano derecha, intrigado en la forma en que dos de los dedos se doblaban hacia el lado opuesto que supuestamente debían permitir sus articulaciones.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí como un imbécil? ¡Haz algo, maldita sea! - me gritó Quistis desde detrás de la puerta, cubriéndose de ser mojada. Y lo único que yo fui capaz de hacer fue levantar la mano ante ella, mirando aún entre asustado y fascinado la forma de aquellos dedos.

Ella también debió de notarlo, porque se quedó completamente callada, con la boca entreabierta y una expresión muy similar a la del dolor físico en su rostro.

- ¿Nadie va a echarme una mano? - preguntó indignada Molly, consiguiendo más o menos taponar aquel grifo roto por unos instantes.

Aquello era sin lugar a dudas algo realmente bueno para mí. Una mano jodida era lo ideal para no tener que hacer deberes en verano.

* * *

Al cabo de un buen puñado de horas en urgencias volvía a entrar en aquella casa acompañado de Quistis, que se había ofrecido (porque no le quedaba más remedio seguramente) para acompañarme mientras Molly se quedaba e intentaba contactar con alguien que pudiese arreglar el desastre del baño.

El salón estaba desierto, y nada más entrar Quistis se dirigió directamente hacia el servicio, juraría que casi cruzando los dedos disimuladamente antes de ver cómo había quedado todo.

Molly estaba terminando de pasar una fregona por el suelo, recogiendo el exceso de agua que había quedado por todas partes, y junto a ella había un joven un par de años mayor que nosotros.

- ¿Qué ha pasado al final? - preguntó Quistis con cara de preocupación.

- Vaya, ya estáis aquí... - suspiró aquella mujer de manera perspicaz – Nada, lo hemos podido arreglar más o menos. ¿Y vosotros?

Miró hacia mi mano y yo la levanté en el aire con una sonrisa orgullosa.

- También me la han podido arreglar – dije felizmente.

- Se le habían salido del sitio un par de dedos pero no había nada roto... Ni siquiera le han puesto escayola... - explicó Quistis con aire cansado – Una semanita con la mano inmovilizada y listos.

- No me quites méritos, ha dolido ¿vale? - dije yo en tono defensivo.

- Bueno... en ese caso llamaré mañana a tus padres para... - empezó a decir aquella mujer mientras salía del baño con aquel cubo lleno de agua sujeto en una mano.

- ¡Venga ya, Molly! No pueden castigarme más de lo que ya estoy... Además, ha sido un accidente... - se empezó a quejar Quistis.

- Sólo voy a explicarles lo que ha pasado y a decirles que no se preocupen por la factura... Mi sobrino sólo les cobrará los materiales – explicó ella dando un par de palmaditas sobre el hombro de aquel joven.

Molly salió del baño y acompañó a su sobrino hasta la puerta, y Quistis se quedó por un momento mirando hacia mi mano vendada hasta la mitad del antebrazo.

- No vayas a pensar que por tener la mano así te vas a librar de estudiar... - dijo en un tono amenazador que me puso los pelos de punta. Y finalmente desapareció camino a su habitación.

* * *

Volvimos poco antes de la hora de comer del centro médico, y justo después de comer Quistis empezó con aquel plan suyo para concienciarme de la necesidad que había en que me tomase en serio mis estudios.

Y creo que había empezado a surtir efecto, pero sólo por el hecho de que discutir con ella sobre por qué no me interesaba nada de lo que me pudiesen enseñar los instructores era realmente agotador. Por un momento he de confesar que estuve tentado de tomarme aquellas clases de repaso suyas en serio sólo por tal de que se callase. Pero tranquilos, aguanté como un campeón.

Molly se fue al poco tiempo de llegar nosotros, y después de debatir durante horas los mil motivos que había para que me tomase mi futuro más en serio (y de que yo le explicase con todo lujo de detalles por qué todos y cada uno de esos motivos me la traían al fresco) cada uno desapareció con sus cosas (ella en su habitación y yo tirado en el sofá, viendo la tele y rascándome aquella estúpida mano vendada).

Poco después bajó al salón y empezó a rebuscar en la nevera y los armarios de la cocina mientras yo fingía no prestarle atención alguna.

- ¿Vas a cenar...? - preguntó en un tono áspero al cabo de un buen rato.

- Ya he cenado... - contesté yo levantando en el aire el bol que contenía aún un puñado de palomitas en el fondo y el vaso que aún tenía un par de dedos de leche fría.

- ¿Eso es una cena? - preguntó ella en un tono incrédulo - ¿Palomitas y leche...?

- ¿Por qué no? Están ricas y llenan el estómago... - contesté yo desde el otro lado del sofá.

La oí trastear en la cocina por un buen rato, abriendo armarios y la nevera de cuando en cuando, y manejando diversos cacharros sobre la vitrocerámica.

Al cabo de unos minutos el olor a comida recién hecha empezó a hacerse notable en el aire y asomé la cabeza por encima del respaldo de aquel sofa.

Ella seguía estando de espaldas a mí, moviendo algo ante ella, y yo me levanté del sofá y me acerqué lentamente hasta estar a su lado, mirando por encima de su hombro lo que hacía sin que ella se diera ni cuenta.

- Pfff... Por un momento pensé que sabías cocinas... - bromeé yo agarrando aquel paquete vacío de comida preparada y fingiendo interés por aquel plato de pasta de juguete.

- Tampoco vas a probarlo, así que ¿qué más te da...? - preguntó ella sin dejar de notarse un leve tono molesto en su voz.

Unos minutos después su cena estaba lista. La dejó caer en un plato, agarró un tenedor de un cajón y se sentó a la mesa con una botella de agua y un vaso a su lado.

Yo me senté frente a ella y le tendí una servilleta que había cogido de la encimera.

- Gracias... - dijo simplemente, y empezó a comer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Cuando tienes la boca llena no eres tan molesta... - observé yo, sólo por el placer de chincharle un poco.

- Gracias, podría decirte lo mismo – dijo ella sin mirarme – pero molestas casi lo mismo aunque estés callado...

Dejé escapar una risita ante aquel comentario y apoyé la barbilla sobre una de mis manos. No tenía especial interés en observarla ni esperaba entablar conversación alguna, pero llevaba unas horas delante de aquella estúpida tele sin encontrar nada realmente interesante que hacer y estaba aburrido.

- ¿Esperas algo? - dijo al cabo de un rato intentando ignorarme.

- Nah... Estoy aburrido... - contesté yo en tono casual.

Continuó comiendo sin levantar la mirada hacia mí y yo simplemente me entretuve en arañar una leve muesca que había sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa.

- Deja de hacer eso... - dijo simplemente, sin levantar la mirada de su plato.

- ¿Qué le ves a ese idiota...? - pregunté yo distraídamente, aún arañando la madera, sin hacerle caso alguno.

- No le veo nada, Seifer... es un conocido – contestó intentando eludir el tema.

- ¿Me puedo comer los pasteles? - pregunté yo mirando hacia la nevera, sabiendo perfectamente dónde los había guardado.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana... - dijo fingiendo no prestarme atención.

Me levanté hacia la nevera y saqué aquella pequeña bandejita de cartón sobre la que había 5 porciones de dulces distintos. Me senté frente a ella y probé uno cubierto de chocolate.

Quistis me miraba, masticando acompasadamente, y por un momento su mirada se iluminó, como si acabase de tener la mejor idea del mundo, y me quitó aquel pastel de un tirón, dejándome con la boca abierta a medio camino del siguiente mordisco.

- ¿Qué haces...? - pregunté confuso.

- No me acordaba de cuánto te gustaban los dulces... - comentó con una sonrisa siniestra – Vamos a hacer un trato...

Levanté una ceja a modo de respuesta y alargué una mano para hacerme con otro pastelito distinto, pero ella fue más rápida. Agarró aquella bandeja con dos dedos y tiró de ella para mantenerla fuera del alcance de mi mano.

- ¿Qué trato...? - pregunté yo de manera sospechosa.

- Son 5 pasteles, tendrás uno cada tarde si prestas atención a mis explicaciones... - dijo ella con una sonrisa esperanzada.

- Pff... Tampoco me gustan _tanto_ los dulces, Quisty... - dije yo levantándome de aquella mesa y acercándome de nuevo al sofá, dispuesto a continuar con mi aburrido viaje televisivo.

- ¿No hay nada con lo que pueda... chantajearte... o negociar para que colabores? - preguntó ella con un tono algo cansado.

Acababa de tirarme en el sofá y asomé la cabeza por detrás del respaldo, de manera que sólo pudiese intuir la sonrisa maliciosa que había en mi cara mientras mis ojos paseaban sobre su cuerpo recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido molesto y se levantó de la mesa, tirando lo que había sobrado de su cena a la basura, guardando los pasteles en la nevera, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Seifer... - murmuró en un tono malhumorado.

Era temprano y volvía a quedarme solo y aburrido. Pero por lo menos sabía dónde estaban los pasteles y que realmente no le importaba si me los comía o no.

* * *

Volví a darme la vuelta sobre aquel suelo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas sacar aquel molesto ruido de mi cabeza. Pero era imposible.

Llevaba casi una hora intentándolo, y lo único que había conseguido era que cada vez sonase más fuerte tras mis oídos.

No sé qué tipo de chapuza había hecho aquel chaval en el lavabo, pero lo único que había conseguido era que en lugar de dejar escapar el agua a borbotones, la dejase escapar gota a gota.

No había manera de que aquel grifo quedase completamente cerrado, y por mucho que lo hubiese intentando no era capaz de concentrarme en alguna otra cosa como para que el sonido de las gotitas dejase de molestarme.

Además, mientras más nervioso estaba más me picaban los vendajes de la mano derecha, y había empezado a entender que estando tumbado la sangre se paraba en las puntas de los dedos haciendo que se me quedase adormecida. Empezaba a ponerme de bastante mal humor y cada vez tenía más sueño.

Pero entre el picor, la molestia de la mano y aquel maldito ruido no tenía manera de dormirme.

El ruido era el culpable de todo, estaba seguro. Hacía media hora ni me acordaba de la mano. Era como cuando tienes las manos llenas de cualquier sustancia pringosa o sucias o cubiertas de polvo y de repente empieza a picarte la nariz. Te pica sólo porque sabes que en ese momento no puedes rascarte. En ese momento todo me molestaba porque aquel maldito goteo no me dejaba dormir.

Y seguramente tenía más sueño precisamente por no poder quedarme dormido.

Estaba realmente al borde de un ataque de nervios, y eso nunca es bueno, creedme... Siempre tiendo a... estallar...

* * *

Y eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió.

La cara que Quistis tenía en el momento en que abrí su puerta con demasiado ímpetu, haciendo que chocase contra el perchero que tenía detrás, era de puro terror.

Tal vez era simplemente que la había despertado de golpe, o tal vez fue la forma en que mi silueta debía ser lo único que se marcase como una sombra en la penumbra de su habitación, o tal vez podía ver mis ojos brillando por la rabia, reflejando la poca luz que entraba entre sus cortinas. El caso es que le di un buen susto.

- ¿¡Qu...!? - ni siquiera podía articular una sola palabra.

Entré en la habitación, cerré de un portazo, dejando a aquel estúpido perro en el pasillo y me moví a grandes zancadas hasta estar al lado de su cama, entre ella y la ventana.

Quistis movió una mano nerviosa hacia el botoncito que encendía su lámpara de mesa y me miró con el mismo terror en mitad de aquella tenue luz amarillenta.

- ¡No puedo dormir! - grité enfurecido.

Su cara cambió a una más bien confusa que no asustada, y yo simplemente estiré aquel saco de dormir en el suelo y me tumbé encima, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué... crees que estás haciendo...? - preguntó después de un minuto, cuando por fin pareció entender que pretendía dormir allí mismo.

- Intento dormir... - dije malhumorado – Si te callas claro está...

- No... no vas a dormir aquí... - dijo con un deje de inconformismo – Sal ahora mismo de mi cuarto, Seifer Almasy...

Yo opté por no contestar nada y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, intentando fingir que dormía para que aquella chica me dejase tranquilo. Pero no parecía muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Seifer... - dijo alzando un poco más la voz.

- El grifo del baño no deja de gotear, y tu perro se mete en cualquier otra habitación en la que me encierre, así que te guste o no pienso dormir aquí – dije yo como toda explicación.

Después de unos segundos en los que probablemente se dedicó a hacer funcionar su lógica para entender lo que había dicho volvió al ataque:

- Me da igual, Seifer... - dijo simplemente – Eres tú el que ha roto el grifo, si ahora no funciona bien te aguantas... Sal de mi cuarto...

- Oblígame... - le gruñí yo entre dientes girándome hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

Quistis simplemente me miró con el ceño fruncido y resopló con un deje de frustración. Sabía que no podría conmigo, y que yo era lo bastante testarudo como para no poder convencerme de ninguna manera para que me fuese.

Volví a girarme y me acomodé con movimientos rápidos y enfurecidos sobre aquella superficie fina e incómoda que era aquel saco de dormir. Y para mi sorpresa no volví a oírla.

Después de un buen rato de silencio no pude evitarlo, me giré hacia ella y la vi mirándome con cara de mosqueo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también vas a pasar la noche vigilándome como ese estúpido chucho tuyo? - le pregunté en tono molesto.

- ¿Debo recordarte que soy una chica que tiene que aguantar a un intruso en su propia habitación en contra de su voluntad? - preguntó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿Debo recordarte que no me interesas lo más mínimo? Tienes menos atractivo que un ladrillo, Quisty... - contraataqué yo.

Y esto por lo visto le llegó al alma, porque su cara no tenía precio.

- ¿Debo recordarte lo "nerviosito" que te pusiste en aquel ascensor con sólo mirarme fijamente un par de minutos? - atacó ella con una sonrisa altiva y creída.

¡El tema del ascensor! Hubiese jurado que había sido un sueño por la manera en que lo había ignorado, y a decir verdad me hubiese gustado que lo hubiese seguido haciendo, porque era bastante menos incómodo vivir con ella sin tener que recordarlo.

- ¿Debo recordarte como gemías empotrada contra aquella pared? - dije yo incorporándome levemente para poder verla mejor.

Se calló por un momento, y supe el motivo por el que apagó la lámpara y se giró enfadada para darme la espalda por la manera en que sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rosado de manera bastante rápida.

La oí susurrar un par de insultos bajo aquellas sábanas y al cabo de un rato se quedó callada.

- Como te acerques a mí... - dijo un poco más alto.

- Me tiraré a la piscina yo mismo con la piedra más gorda que encuentre atada a los pies, tranquila... - dije yo de manera completamente audible.

Y volvió a callarse de manera aparentemente definitiva.

Por fin podía dormir tranquilo.

O lo hubiese podido hacer, si ella no hubiese abierto la maldita puerta de aquellos recuerdos. Lo cierto es que pasé un buen par de horas sin poder sacarme lo que había ocurrido en el ascenso de la cabeza.

Aquella chica era mil veces más molesta que cinco horas de goteo o una mano al borde de la gangrena... Era insufrible.

* * *

¡No, lo digo en serio! ¡Las palomitas saladas con leche sola están riquísimas! XDD

Y por cierto, si atas un hilito a un grifo que gotea y lo dejas caer hasta el desagüe deja de oírse el goteo... pero claro... Seifer esto no lo sabe v.v...


	11. Toda la noche haciendo ruido

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: **La canción de Bob Esponja, el juego de Silent Hill y cualquier otra cosa por el estilo que aparezcan más adelante tampoco me pertenecen... También debía decirlo, no? =D

**Notas de la Autora:** Vaya... al final me he tomado unos días rollo sabático sin darme mucha cuenta ^^' En fin v.v... Aquí un capítulo nuevo! (Que el Squinoa parece que ha eclipsado un pelín a este fic XD)

Marene: Antes de nada, mil gracias por el último review de Just Looking For Mommy! Lo leí unas cuantas veces y me pasé el día entero contentísima! Me alegra que te guste tanto lo que hago, y espero estar a la altura de ese review! (en serio, me llegó al alma!) En cuanto a este fic, sí que supone un cambio bastante grande y tengo pensados un par de momento un poquito más serios algo más adelante... pero por lo general seguirá siendo como hasta ahora. Es cierto que lleva bastante tiempo colgado, pero la verdad es que no tenía del todo claro cómo debía seguir y cuando empecé con Just Looking For Mommy se me fueron ocurriendo cositas para este otro fic, y ahora parece que lo veo con un poquito más de claridad. En cuanto a Quistis soltándose la melena... bueno, poco a poco parece más capaz de soportar tener a Seifer cerca... ya es un paso XD

HarukaIs: Seh! Completamente de acuerdo! Teniendo esa maravillosa chica en su habitación, en el piso de arriba. Aunque Seifer hubiese sabido como evitar el sonido del goteo... Creo que igualmente hubiese acabado en su habitación XDD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI: TODA LA NOCHE HACIENDO RUIDO.

* * *

**

Con la sensación de no estar del todo despierta, así amanecía aquel nuevo día.

Normalmente me hubiese llevado unos segundos darme cuenta de que realmente sí me había despertado, otros segundos para ubicarme en el momento y lugar en que me encontraba, y tal vez uno o dos minutos para decidirme a salir de la cama. Sin embargo no ocurrió así.

Antes incluso de darme cuenta de que me había despertado ya me había incorporado de un salto y mis ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia mi izquierda, a la porción de suelo sobre la que sólo podía verse un saco de dormir tirado.

Es curioso cómo funciona a veces el cuerpo, me quedé dormida aterrada por el hecho de sucumbir al sueño, y me desperté igual de aterrada por haberlo hecho finalmente. Todo esto sin ser capaz aún de recordar el motivo.

Pero el motivo por el que pasé una hora inmóvil bajo mis sábanas, atenta a cada sonido que pudiese oírse, vigilante ante la posibilidad de ser atacada de cualquier manera... no estaba.

Aquel saco de dormir estaba tirado de cualquier manera y después de rebuscar por mi habitación, mirando en todas direcciones, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente sola y la puerta permanecía cerrada.

Conocía a Seifer lo suficientemente bien como para tomar la precaución de colgarme a un lado de mi cama y mirar debajo antes de poner los pies en el suelo. No me hubiese extrañado lo más mínimo si lo hubiese encontrado allí debajo, esperando el momento en que me levantase para cogerme de un tobillo o cualquier tontería por el estilo.

Pero tampoco estaba allí.

O bien no lo conocía tan bien como creía o estaba empezando a pensar de forma exageradamente paranoica.

Me levanté un poco más aliviada y me vestí todo lo rápido que pude. Y en menos de tres minutos estaba saliendo por la puerta.

A medida que bajaba las escaleras me di cuenta de algo en lo que no me había fijado antes, y que me resultaría bastante útil. Siempre que no supiese dónde encontrar a Seifer y temiese topármelo, podría estar tranquila en cualquier habitación en la que no hubiese ni rastro de Sweeney.

Mi perro parecía especialmente interesado en vigilarlo en todo momento, así que donde estuviese Sweeney, seguramente estaría Seifer.

Lo oí ladrar una vez más y llegué a la cocina para verificar aquella nueva teoría mía. Y tenía razón.

Lo que me preocupó fue mirar a través de la ventana que había en la cocina y ver que Sweeney no paraba de ladrar mirando hacia uno de los árboles que había en el jardín, un poco más allá de la piscina, casi pegado a la valla que separaba mi casa de la de los Almasy.

Continué hacia la nevera y saqué un cartón de zumo, me llené un vaso, oyendo los ladridos de rato en rato, y cuando guardé de nuevo aquel envase en la nevera volví a mirar por la ventana.

Sweeney continuaba mirando hacia arriba, ladrando a ratos, y de repente se levantó y empezó a mover la cola mientras ladraba cada vez más seguido. Algo comenzó a sacudir las ramas de aquel árbol y un cuerpo cayó al suelo, apoyado sobre ambas piernas.

Seifer perdió el equilibrio una vez aterrizó sobre el césped y terminó cayendo de culo, teniendo una gran bolsa de viaje sujeta con ambas manos.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta que salía al jardín, situada al otro lado de la cocina, y observé desde los escalones cómo Seifer se acercaba lentamente regañando a Sweeney por el camino, que no paraba de saltar a su alrededor, intentando olisquear el bulto que acarreaba bajo un brazo.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí...? - le pregunté de manera sospechosa cuando llegó a mi lado y se dispuso a entrar en mi casa sin decir nada.

- Un cadáver... - dijo permitiéndose el lujo de no sonar a broma.

Entró en casa y se fue directo hacia el sofá, donde dejó aquel gran bolso y empezó a abrir la cremallera. Yo me mantenía a cierta distancia, observando la escena de manera aparentemente desinteresada.

Empezó a sacar un manojo de cables y después varias cajas.

- ¿Qué es eso...? - volví a preguntar.

- Los trozos en los que he desmembrado el cadáver... - dijo él sin girarse hacia mí.

Empezó a sacar de las cajas diversos aparatitos eléctricos que podía reconocer como videoconsolas y un portátil. Todo con sus respectivos mandos, cables, accesorios y demás.

- ¿Has madrugado expresamente para colarte en tu propia casa y traer todas esas tonterías? - le pregunté yo terminando de beberme aquel vaso de zumo.

- No he madrugado, directamente no me has dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche... No parabas de moverte y hablar en sueños... - dijo él empezando a buscar un hueco para sus juguetes en el mueble de la televisión.

Yo simplemente lo miré con el ceño fruncido, intentando quemar un doloroso boquete en aquella estúpida cabeza suya con la mirada, y al cabo de un rato se giró con media sonrisa en los labios.

- Oh... Riff... mi querido Riff... sigue... - empezó a gimotear haciendo que su voz sonase algo más aguda, seguramente intentando imitar la mía – Eso más o menos es lo que decías todo el rato...

Lo miré como si no me importase lo más mínimo lo que había dicho, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar que empezase a sonrojarme levemente. Bien podría ser verdad, no sería la primera vez que soñase con Riff.

- Eso es mentira... - dije yo como una cría, girándome y empezando a caminar hacia el baño, dispuesta a ducharme y empezar un nuevo día como buenamente pudiese.

- ¡Claro que lo es! Era mi nombre el que gemías... - lo oí decir antes de que llegase a desaparecer en el pasillo.

Me giré una vez más hacia él y lo vi aún colocando cables tras la tele, oculto tras el mueble. Al cabo de unos segundos su cabeza volvió a asomarse y dejó escapar una carcajada entretenida.

- ¿No me crees...? Debería haberlo grabado... - dijo como si hablase consigo mismo.

Y antes que seguir dándole pie para que continuase burlándose de mi simplemente me fui.

* * *

Os aseguro que intenté con todas mis ganas concentrarme en aquel libro, pero aquel estúpido juego que Seifer llevaba jugando desde que salí de la ducha hacía que necesitase continuar viéndolo.

Manejaba un personaje que se movía de un lado para otro por una especie de hotel completamente hecho trizas, encontrándose a cada rato con todo tipo de seres completamente amorfos y asexuados que estaban empeñados en acabar con aquel apuesto protagonista.

Por un instante Seifer manejaba a aquel joven, que se movía todo lo ágilmente que aquella consola le permitía , y al girar una esquina, uno de aquellos bichos le esperaba para tirársele encima. En el instante en que todo esto ocurrió no pude evitar dar un leve saltito sobre mi sillón y Seifer me vio por el rabillo del ojo.

- Qué mona... casi pareces humana a veces... - dijo bajo una risita burlona.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y volví a centrarme en mi libro. Pero era en vano, de nuevo sonaban los pasos de aquel personajillo correteando por los pasillos de aquel edificio abandonado, el sonido de una radio estropeada que indicaba la proximidad de algún enemigo, los cortes del cuchillo con que el protagonista se defendía de aquellas bestias... y sin darme cuenta volvía a estar intrigada con aquel juego...

Tenía algo... no sé si era la musiquilla que sonaba de fondo... esa especie de neblina polvorienta que había alrededor de aquel personaje... el eco sordo de las pisadas del protadonista... La ambientación de aquel juego que muchos calificarían como "de terror" no era del todo terrorífica. Era inquietante...

Tal vez era por eso por lo que me llamaba la atención. El caso es que con la tontería llevaba un buen par de horas con aquel libro abierto por la misma página.

El teléfono sonó, haciendo que diese otro leve saltito, y Seifer dejó escapar otra risita y corrió a cogerlo. El motivo por el que tenía tanto interés en cogerlo antes que yo era obvio: cualquier persona que llamase debía saber que _él_ estaba viviendo en mi casa. Si Rinoa o Selphie hubiesen estado al otro lado de la línea aquello hubiese sido un detalle que hubiese preferido que no supiesen. Y Seifer lo sabía, por eso no quería perder la oportunidad de que se enteresen.

- Aquí residencia de los Trepe, le atiende Seifer Almasy, dígame... - dijo en un tono nauseabundamente educado.

Un par de segundos después de haber contestado al teléfono lo tendió hacia mí con cara de asco.

- Es tu querido Riff, Quissy... - dijo en una voz bastante alta, seguramente entretenido con la idea de que se le oyese al otro lado del teléfono.

Yo me levanté de aquel sillón con el ceño fruncido y le arranqué el teléfono casi literalmente de las manos. Le hice un gesto para que volviese al sofá y se quedase callado y contesté con toda normalidad.

- ¿Diga? - dije en un tono casual.

- ¿Quistis? Soy Riff... - dijo con una sonrisa. Ya sé que no podía verlo, pero la voz de una persona suena distinta cuando habla sonriendo ¿sabéis?

- ¡Hola! - contesté yo fingiendo sorprenderme al oír su nombre – No esperaba que llamases...

Y era cierto, esperaba que volviese a pasarse en cualquier momento para hacer cualquier visita sin motivo aparente, como había dicho el día anterior, por eso no me había movido del salón y no pretendía hacerlo. Sin embargo había llamado. ¿Significaba eso que no vendría?

- Sólo quería preguntarte si os gusta la comida shumi... - dijo aún sonriendo.

Por un momento me quedé pensando en aquella frase. ¿Nos gustaba la comida shumi? Por una parte no entendía a qué venía la pregunta, por otra no tenía ni idea de si la respuesta era sí o no. Nunca la había probado.

- Claro, nos encanta... - contesté de manera mecánica al cabo de unos segundos.

- Genial, en ese caso preparaos para probar la mejor comida shumi. ¿Os va bien si me paso sobre las ocho? - dijo con aquel tono seguro de sí mismo que tanto me gustaba. Si algo me llamaba la atención en un hombre era que no titubease, que fuese decidido.

- Sí... perfecto... - dije yo aún procesando que aquello significaba que cenaría con Riff.

- Perfecto – repitió él – Nos vemos esta noche.

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada ya había colgado.

Miré hacia la pared sobre la que colgaba aquel maravilloso aparatito y coloqué la parte que tenía aún en la mano sobre él. Después me giré hacia Seifer y lo encontré con los brazos cruzados, expectante, moviendo la cabeza en círculos con una cara que parecía acercarse al dolor físico.

- ¿Qué quería? - preguntó en cuanto terminé de colgar el teléfono.

Yo simplemente lo miré completamente seria. Sabía que si le decía que vendría a cenar pasaría un buen rato dándome la vara, pero tampoco podía ocultárselo. Sin embargo siempre tenía la opción de contárselo más tarde ¿no? Además, en ese momento necesitaba encerrarme en alguna habitación en la que poder saltar y bailar dejando ir toda la felicidad que había en mí sin que nadie me viese ni oyese.

- ¿A ti qué te importa...? - dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

- Bueno, me importa... soy la persona cuyo nombre gimes en sueños... Bien podrías informarme de según qué cosas ¿no? - dijo caminando detrás mía.

- Deja ya la tontería esa, Seifer... En la vida pronunciaría tu nombre en sueños... - dije sin girarme hacia él.

- Ya lo creo que lo has hecho... - dijo con una risita siniestra.

Y antes de dejar que continuase diciendo tonterías subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación.

* * *

Por un momento hubiese jurado que hablaba en serio, pero evidentemente aquello no era posible.

- Te duele la mano tanto como para no poder escribir... pero no te duele para coger el mando de la videoconsola... - le acusé.

- Es distinto, los dedos que me duelen son el índice y el corazón, a la consola puedo jugar con el pulgar y ya está... - dijo él levantando la mano y señalando cada uno de los dedos que había ido diciendo – Para coger cosas como un lápiz lo tengo más difícil...

- Y para coger una maquinilla de afeitar también ¿no? - pregunté yo mirándolo con cara de desagrado.

No lo había visto afeitarse en los tres días que llevaba allí y sobre su cara, especialmente en la línea inferior de su mentón y en la barbilla, empezaba a verse una capa de pelo rubio de casi medio centímetro de largura.

- Pues mira, justo ayer cuando me metí al baño pensé en afeitarme, pero qué casualidad que me hice esto antes de salir de la ducha... - dijo aún con la mano alzada en el aire.

- Eres un quejica... - dije yo girando mi mirada hacia mis apuntes y volviendo a colocarlos en orden.

- Perdona, llevo tres noches durmiendo en el suelo, me duele el cuerpo entero ¿y me has visto quejarme? - dijo mientras se apretaba la parte posterior del cuello y lo movía en círculos de nuevo – No soy ningún quejica...

Volví a ponerle aquella fotocopia delante y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

- Es un esquema sencillo, los distintos tipos de magia curativa, leelo un par de veces y te pregunto – le pedí yo esperando que cooperase.

- Si lo leo un par de veces no me acordaré de todo... - se quejó él otra vez.

- Pero así sabré qué capacidad de memoria tienes... tengo que saber cuales son tus límites para saber cómo ayudarte a ampliarlos... - le expliqué empezando a perder la paciencia... de nuevo.

Seifer miró el papel y sus ojos se pasearon por su superficie, de izquierda a derecha, durante unos minutos. Al rato hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicándome que ya había terminado, y yo coloqué aquel papel sobre la mesa de manera que no pudiese verlo.

- ¿Qué tipos de magias curativas hay y cómo actúa cada una...? - pregunté lentamente.

- Ni idea... - contestó mirando hacia un lado.

Y ahí me levanté dejando escapar un gruñido furioso y di un par de zancadas hacia la nevera, volviéndome de espaldas a él. Era desesperante.

- Te he dicho que no podría memorizar nada... - dijo tan tranquilo.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado! Dudo incluso que lo hayas leído... - le acusé girándome hacia él con cara de enfado.

Aquella tarde de estudio estaba resultando como las anteriores, una pérdida de tiempo.

- Sólo tienes que mostrar un mínimo de interés... - le dije yo en un tono casi suplicante – Colabora un poco, por Dios...

- Demuéstrame que tú puedes interesarte por algo que no te importe lo más mínimo y yo me pensaré si hacer o no lo mismo... - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡El entrenamiento físico! - le propuse yo – Déjame meterte algo de teoría en la cabeza y accedo a entrenar contigo y todas esas tonterías.

Seifer dejó escapar una risa burlona y me miró levantando una ceja.

- Te vi destrozando un Grat como si fuese un caramelito de gominola... - dijo entornando los ojos hacia mí – Sé que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no te desagrada tanto como quieres hacerme creer.

Y no iba del todo desencaminado, pero parecía que no entendía lo que significaba que yo accediese a entrenar con él.

- Me estoy ofreciendo para que me instruyas tú a mí en el terreno físico... - le dije esperando que entendiese la idea. Pero lo único que hizo fue dedicarme una sonrisa claramente malintencionada y mirarme de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Ves como sueñas conmigo...? - dijo en un todo seductor.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de entrenamiento... ni a ese tipo de terreno físico... - dije yo cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja – Lo que quiero que entiendas es que te aborrezco, y aún así estoy dispuesta a aguantarte en una sesión de entrenamiento. A cambio tú colaborarás un poco conmigo...

Por un segundo se paró a pensar en aquella posibilidad y he de confesar que sentí alivio al ver aquella mirada que parecía emanar consentimiento.

- Vale... pero con la mano así no puedo entrenar... - dijo levantando aquella mano vendada una vez más.

- Podemos empezar cuando la tengas un poco mejor, tenemos todo el verano... - le contesté yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin parecía que empezaba a conseguir algo.

Me senté en la mesa y volví a buscar aquella fotocopia una vez más.

- No, no... - dijo él en un tono defensivo, quitándome las hojas que había agarrado – Hasta que no haya entrenamiento no habrá estudio...

- ¡Qué más da, Seifer! Ya recuperarás sesiones de entrenamiento más adelante – contesté yo intentando quitarle mis papeles.

- ¡Si me vas a hacer estudiar desde hoy tendremos entrenamiento desde hoy! - parecía un niño pequeño con una rabieta. Casi ponía morritos y todo.

- Bastante te quejas con una mano así... no quiero imaginarme como de pesado serías con una escayola... - le dije yo.

Seifer rebuscó entre los apuntes la hoja que había intentado que leyese antes y me miró con toda la seriedad que pudo.

- Memorizaré lo que pueda... - dijo en un tono rotundo y decidido – pero cuando acabemos tendremos entrenamiento físico...

* * *

Encontraba una idiotez que llamase a aquello entrenamiento físico, pero la verdad es que tampoco había ningún motivo por el que me tuviese que negar a hacer aquello.

Nadar.

Aquello era lo que me había pedido, y lo cierto es que estaba agradecida porque aquella hubiese sido su petición. Me gustaba nadar, disfrutábamos de una temperatura que lo permitía y el día estaba soleado.

Seifer había sido capaz de leer todo el tema de magia curativa (aunque era uno de los más cortos, tampoco le otorguéis mucho mérito por ello) y había memorizado alguna que otra cosa. Lo cierto es que después de que me hiciese el favor de centrarse me había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto necesitaba ayuda.

No era tonto, ni mucho menos, y tenía una capacidad de memoria normal. Su problema era la atención. No parecía capaz de centrarse en nada el tiempo suficiente como para aprender algo con normalidad.

Después de haber hecho el esfuerzo de intentar colaborar conmigo yo acepté encantada su proposición y subí a cambiarme.

Y ahora estaba saliendo hacia el jardín, con un vestido fino, de color violeta clarito, que solía usar en verano para andar por casa, y una toalla seca bajo el brazo.

Bajé los cuatro escalones que terminaban directamente en el césped y me acerqué a la piscina, donde Seifer ya estaba esperando tranquilamente, con un bañador ancho de color azul oscuro y Sweeney sentado justo a su lado, jadeando felizmente mientras me veía acercarme a ellos.

Me paré junto a una de las tumbonas de madera y dejé la toalla sobre el respaldo, agarré la tela del vestido a la altura de mi cintura y me giré lentamente hacia Seifer, que permanecía de brazos cruzados, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Tienes que estar mirando? - pregunté algo molesta.

Él dejó escapar una risa burlona y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras de mano de la piscina.

- Estás en tu propia casa y te pones un vestidito para andar los pocos metros que tienes de tu habitación a la piscina... - dijo en un susurro que llegó a mis oídos sin ningún tipo de problema.

- Sí... Cuando tengo a un pervertido mirón bajo el mismo techo suelo hacerlo... - contesté yo de manera sarcástica mientras terminaba de quitarme aquella prenda y me acercaba al borde de piedra.

Seifer puso dos pies dentro del agua, agarrándose a la escalera metálica con la mano buena, y me miró sin ningún tipo de expresión especial por un instante.

Yo dirigí mis ojos hacia mi bikini blanco y cogí aire justo antes de tirarme de cabeza al interior de la piscina. Sólo tenía que aguantar un rato de nado, aquella era mi parte del trato. No sería tan difícil.

* * *

Sí, Seifer está jugando al Silent Hill... En mi mente era el Homecoming, pero por la descripción podría ser cualquier otro título de esa saga en el que se vea un hotel... (no hay hoteles en todos? XD No recuerdo.... en fin v.v)


	12. Verdaderas intenciones

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Con la tontería este capitulillo se había ido atrasando... y atrasando... En fin! Siento haberos hecho esperar a los que seguís esta historia! La verdad es que es mi favorita de las que voy haciendo ahora mismo y siento que la he dejado un pelín de lado con las otras dos ^^'

Rinoa Haatirii: Una introducción... hm... sí, más o menos XD Ahora verás lo que daba de sí ese día XD La comida Shumi te digo ya de antemano que no es nada made in Thy XD Imagina algo simplemente asqueroso y eso será XD Y sobre que Rin aparezca así sin más.... es una posibilidad.... Hm hm hmm v.v... Tendré que pensar seriamente en ello!! ò.ó

HarukaIs: O tal vez sí lo sepa y sea al contrario XD Igualmente, la escena de la piscina no es demasiado larga v.v... Sorry! .

Zar Antiquo: Pues sí, lo de cambiar la perspectiva se me ocurrió casi sin querer y me gusta como va quedando, es una historia contada de manera más personal y directa por los personajes y al narrarla los dos se puede ver muy bien lo que pasa a ambos lados de cada situación! Me alegro de que te guste y espero que siga consiguiéndolo! ^^ Gracias!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII: VERDADERAS INTENCIONES.

* * *

**

Déjà vu o paramnesia es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva. Este término fue acuñado por el investigador psíquico Émile Boirac en su libro 'El futuro de las ciencias psíquicas', basado en un ensayo que escribió mientras estudiaba en la universidad.

Todo esto puedo decirlo porque busqué algo más tarde lo que significaba exactamente aquella expresión, no penséis que por haber jugado a estudiar con Quistis un rato me había convertido en algún tipo de cerebrito o algo así.

Pero no he puesto esa explicación porque sí... Era lo que me estaba pasando en aquel momento.

En cuanto puse el primer pie dentro del agua levanté la mirada hacia Quistis y ella no me dejó más que un par de segundos para observarla allí de pie, sólo con aquel bikini de color blanco que otorgaba a su piel un tono menos pálido de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Aquel increíble cuerpo dejándome sin aliento durante el instante en que se mantuvo en el aire, antes de caer al agua.

Se lanzó de manera impecable y su cabeza resurgió al cabo de un rato en la otra punta de aquella piscina.

La venda que cubría mi mano se mojó nada más dar la primera brazada y noté un leve pinchazo al sentir el agua oponiendo resistencia a medida que yo intentaba moverme en aquel medio. Supongo que fue por eso que estaba tan cansado algo más de una hora después.

Mi idea había sido poner a prueba la resistencia de Quistis para que realmente se encontrase haciendo algo que le resultase incómodo, estaba seguro de que podía con ella en una competición que pusiese a prueba su aguante físico, pero evidentemente yo no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para enfrentarme a ella ni tampoco había cogido el medio más apropiado. La chica parecía bastante cómoda dentro del agua.

Llevaba un buen rato nadando intentando usar una sola mano y hacía ya varios minutos que estaba cansado, así que por un instante me permití el lujo de sumergirme y no moverme del sitio. Y desde allí abajo su imagen era tan distinta y tan familiar al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto la vi moviéndose con aquella agilidad, su figura desdibujada bajo el agua, el brillo del sol bailando a su alrededor mientras su pelo se ondulaba a cada brazada que daba... entonces recordé aquel sueño.

Debía ser ella.

Aquella figura con la que había soñado varias veces, deslizándose bajo el agua como si perteneciese a aquel medio de manera natural, era el recuerdo que tenía de Quistis, muchos años atrás.

Aquella imagen que tenía ahora frente a mí era distinta a la de mis recuerdos, su pelo, suelto y largo, se movía de manera diferente, su cuerpo tenía una agilidad mucho más elegante y serena, más sensual. Y yo continué allí abajo hasta que no pude aguantar más la respiración y finalmente salí a la superficie.

El tiempo que tardé en llevarme la mano buena a la cara e intentar retirar el agua que caía de mi pelo sobre mis ojos fue todo el que ella necesitó para llegar hasta mi lado y empujar mi cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo que volviese a sumergirme cuando no me lo esperaba.

Sentí un intenso pinchazo en la mano derecha y lo primero que hice al salir otra vez a la superficie fue dejar escapar un grito frustrado y agarrarme los dedos con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Te he hecho daño...? - preguntó ella completamente seria cuando abrí los ojos.

- ¿Estás loca? - la acusé yo - ¿Sabes lo que duele esto?

Tal vez fue mi tono de voz o la manera en que puse en evidencia su cordura, pero aquellas palabras no le hicieron mucha gracia a juzgar por la expresión de su cara.

- ¿Pensabas que nadando no te iba a doler? - dijo en un tono incrédulo – Y mientras más mojes la venda más se aflojará...

La chica se giró en el agua y comenzó a moverse hacia las escaleras dando brazadas amplias y lentas.

- "Quiero poner a prueba tu resistencia... quiero ver cuánto aguantas nadando..." - gimoteó imitando mi voz con bastante habilidad – Pues parece que has escogido el entrenamiento equivocado, _Sei_...

No estaba a más de un par de metros de mí, así que sólo necesité mover un par de veces mis piernas y estirar el brazo izquierdo para agarrarla de un tobillo e impedir que continuase moviéndose.

- ¡Te habría machacado si tuviese la mano bien! - dije yo enfadado – Tengo mucha más resistencia que tú.

- Seifer, suéltame... - ordenó ella moviéndose en el agua, intentando agarrar mi mano mientras el peso de su cuerpo se mantenía a flote torpemente al forcejear.

- A lo mejor prefiero ver cuánto aguantas así – dije yo riendo mientras veía cómo su cara empezaba a acercarse irremediablemente al agua.

- ¡Seifer! - gritó una última vez antes de que sus propios movimientos salpicasen hacia su cabeza y cogiese aire justo antes de hundirse del todo.

De nuevo volvió a moverse ágilmente bajo el agua y antes de darme cuenta la tenía bajo mi cuerpo, pasando bajo mis piernas y haciendo que mi brazo quedase entre ellas al continuar agarrando su tobillo.

Lo último que oí antes de sumergirme de nuevo fueron los ladridos nerviosos de Sweeney y cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras un montón de burbujas bailaban a mi alrededor a medida que mi cuerpo giraba bajo el agua y perdía por completo la sensación de saber exactamente donde estaba Quistis.

Solté su tobillo y mi cuerpo dejó de moverse. Aproveché ese momento para salir de nuevo a la superficie y pestañeé un par de veces con dificultad intentando ver claramente. Y lo que vi fue a Sweeney, que continuaba ladrando emocionado en mi dirección.

- ¡Cállate, maldito chucho! - le grité mientras me frotaba los ojos con la mano buena.

El agua volvió a moverse a mis espaldas y antes de que me pudiese girar del todo vi la sonrisa entretenida de Quistis tirarse sobre mí y sus manos volvieron a empujarme hacia abajo.

Durante un buen rato continuó dando vueltas a mi alrededor, sin darme tiempo a verla claramente, mientras me empujaba hacia abajo cada vez que salía a coger aire o agarrándome de los pies para arrastrarme hacia abajo.

La última vez que salí emití un grito furioso levantando la mano derecha en el aire y ni siquiera me molesté en abrir lo ojos.

- ¡Que te he dicho que duele, joder! - exclamé en voz alta.

No oí nada durante un buen rato, así que abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con su cabeza a pocos metros de mí, justo en frente. Me miraba con una expresión aburrida y el pelo empapado cayendo tras su cabeza.

- Eres patético... - dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Sweeney dejó de ladrar en el momento en que vio que habíamos dejado de forcejear bajo el agua y se mantenía ahora de pie junto al borde de la piscina, moviendo la cola enérgicamente mientras veía cómo Quistis se acercaba hacia él, moviendo ambos brazos ante ella para sujetarse a las escaleras de metal.

Se agarró con ambas manos a los barrotes y al empezar a salir movió una de las piernas salpicando agua en mi dirección.

Cerré los ojos y me paré a escurrir las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban sobre mi cara, quedándome unos segundos quieto antes de volver a abrir los ojos y dirigirlos hacia ella.

Quistis estaba de pie, junto aquellas dos tumbonas de madera, y frotaba aquella toalla sobre su pelo mientras la dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo parcialmente. ¿Me había salpicado sólo para que no pudiese mirarla mientras salía de la piscina? ¿Era tan predecible? Porque hacía ya rato que se me había cruzado por la cabeza las maravillosas vistas de su trasero que tendría cuando decidiese salir del agua.

Yo me moví también hacia la escalera y cuando empezaba a salir Sweeney volvió a ladrar una par de veces antes de salir corriendo hacia la parte delantera del jardín.

Quistis lo miró atentamente y después llevó sus ojos hacia el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. La oí susurrar una maldición y salir corriendo hacia la casa. Y justo cuando yo empezaba a poner el primer pie sobre el borde de la piscina se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la mirase.

- ¡Es Riff! Se queda a cenar... - dijo rápidamente - ¡No hagas el idiota!

Yo me quedé de pie junto a las tumbonas y me senté en una de ellas empezando a sentirme de bastante mal humor. Riff se quedaba a cenar.

Genial.

* * *

Lo más divertido de aquella cena era ante todo y sobre todo la cara de Quistis.

La pobre intentaba con toda su alma fingir que disfrutaba de aquella porquería de comida, pero cada vez que Riff no estaba mirando hacia ella aprovechaba para meterse una buena cantidad de aquella bazofia y engullirla lo antes posible, porque la verdad es que no podía evitar que su cara cambiase por completo cada vez que la probaba.

Yo lo tenía más fácil. Había dejado bien claro desde el principio que aquella basura no me gustaba y me había quedado tan pancho.

A aquel idiota todo le había sonado como algo completamente natural viniendo de un "chico especial" como yo, pero lo cierto es que si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona quien le hubiese soltado aquel "esto sabe a culo de mona" seguramente no se habría limitado a reír de manera genuina mientras le pedía a Quistis que no me regañase por ser sincero sobre mi opinión.

Así que yo disfrutaba de un buen pedazo de carne prácticamente cruda con un par de naranjas troceadas con huevo, sal y vinagre, mientras Quistis seguía comiendo aquella especie de puré de color marrón verdoso que cubría un tipo de cereales crujientes y algo amargos. En mi vida hubiese imaginado que algo así podría comerse, pero por lo visto así era. Eso era lo que comían los shumis.

Por lo visto aquel viejo verde había avisado aquella mañana de que nos invitaría a comer algo especial, y Quistis no me había dicho nada de nada. No quiero decir con esto que tuviese que avisarme, pero por lo menos no me habría pillado de imprevisto y no me habría puesto de mal humor con tanta facilidad. De haber sabido que iba a venir hubiese estado más o menos concienciado.

Pero no era sólo que se hubiese presentado de repente lo que me ponía de mal humor. Si no la manera en que ambos se comportaban y hablaban.

Casi parecía que yo no existía.

Conversaban tranquilamente sobre cómo iban las cosas en aquel campamento en el que él trabajaba y sobre los momentos que habían pasado allí verano tras verano. Ella estaba encantada con las atenciones que él le dedicaba, y él no paraba de mirarla y hablarle como si hubiese algo más entre ambos que yo no pudiese ver.

Era realmente asqueroso.

Y no era exactamente la forma en que parecía que había química entre ambos, había algo más en él que no terminaba de gustarme.

Actuaba como un hombre amable y sincero, pero al mismo tiempo divertido. Y había al menos una de aquellas tres cosas que sabía seguro que no era verdad.

Pero aún me faltaban un par de horas más de entretenida observación más o menos apartado de sus conversaciones para terminar de descubrir qué era exactamente lo que fallaba en aquel hombre.

Durante el resto de la cena Quistis mantenía aquella expresión encantada mientras aquel pedante no hacía más que hablar de sí mismo, dejando de hacerlo sólo para hacer algún tipo de cumplido estúpido hacia Quistis, ya fuese por sus buenas notas, por su amabilidad, educación, o lo bien que le sentaba cada año que pasaba desde que la veía de verano en verano.

La manera en que le hablaba no era del todo correcta para un hombre de aquella edad que se dirigía a una chica de la suya, sin embargo sabía que de no haber estado supuestamente solos no lo hubiese hecho tan descarado. Tenía la suerte de creer que yo no era más que un crío de 6 años encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven de casi 20.

La cena terminó y entre los dos comenzaron a recogerlo todo. En cuanto hubieron acabado se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, donde acabábamos de cenar, y Riff bromeó sobre lo bien que sentaría tomar algo después de aquel delicioso festín.

Tuvo la suerte de que dejó que todo sonase como una broma y de que Quistis se lo tomase como tal, si aquel tío hubiese esperado realmente que ella aceptase tomar una copa con él probablemente se hubiese encontrado con una sorpresa por mi parte.

Se notaba a la legua que aquel tío no era simplemente un conocido amable y considerado con el resto de sus vecinos... iba buscando algo. Pero por muy eficaz que fuese mi instinto no podría acusarlo directamente de nada. Entre eso y lo que me haría Quistis si dejaba de seguirle el juego de ser un poco tontito mientras él estuviese cerca, me encontraba simplemente observando todo aquello como un espectador más.

Riff continuaba hablando constantemente, al parecer reacio a irse, y a las 10 y media de la noche decidí que ya había tenido bastante de aquel payaso, así que en lugar de mantenerme al margen, entretenido con la consola o jugando inocentemente a estar sentado al lado como un simple chiquillo curioso, me puse bastante más pesado.

Me metía constantemente en la conversación y me senté justo al lado de Quistis, asegurándome de que cada vez que me dirigiese a ella e intentase ignorarme pudiese darle un par de pequeños tirones de la camisa o intentar simplemente tocar su brazo o su hombro.

A Riff no le hablaba nunca directamente, quería que quedase bien claro que no me caía nada bien. Lo que sí hacía era ponerme a contar cualquier anécdota inventada y levemente vergonzosa sobre mi relación con mi querida Quissy cada vez que él abría la boca.

En el momento en que Quistis me cogió la mano bajo la mesa y apretó levemente sobre ella mientras me dirigía una mirada asesina entendí que no quería que continuase molestando.

Pero ella tendría que entender que yo no quería que aquel idiota continuase bajo el mismo techo que yo.

- Quissy, me hago pis... - dije al cabo de un minuto en el que me mantuve en silencio.

Quistis me miró con una expresión indiferente y volvió a dirigirse a Riff.

- Que me hago pis... - le repetí al ver que pretendía ignorarme sin más.

- Pues ves al baño... - me dijo con una sonrisa amable cargada de veneno.

Claro que sí, ves al baño y deja a un asaltacunas a solas con ella. No era una idea que me hiciese demasiada gracia.

No me malinterpretéis, me importaba bien poco los problemas en los que Quistis pudiese meterse si era tan idiota como para fiarse de un baboso como ese, pero el tipo no me gustaba. No permanecía a su lado para protegerla a ella, si no para fastidiarlo a él.

- No puedo... - dije yo levantando mi mano derecha con una mirada inocente – el médico dijo que no me dejaras entrar solito al baño...

La cara de Quistis era una mezcla entre la confusión y un comienzo del más profundo de los odios.

- Si no fueses tan malo podrías ir solito... - comentó Riff como si le hablase a un niño - ¿Y si te hicieses daño otra vez?

- Por eso no puedo ir solito... - dije yo intentando con todas mis fuerzas que el asco que sentía en ese momento no se notase en mi voz.

- Sei... si me prometes que irás al baño sin hacer ninguna tontería... - empezó a decir ella.

- Tranquila, puedo acompañarle yo... - dijo Riff empezando a levantarse de la mesa.

No sabía muy bien si con aquel gesto intentaba quedar bien ante ella, o simplemente quitárseme de encima lo antes posible. En cualquiera de los casos no tenía ganas ningunas de que fuese él quien me acompañase al baño. Sólo pensar en un viejo pervertido como él encerrado en un baño con un supuesto incapacitado mental me ponía los pelos de punta.

Sin embargo yo no era ningún incapacitado mental, y si la peor de mis previsiones se hacía realidad sólo tenía que darme la vuelta y arrearle una buena patada justo entre las piernas.

Además, se me iban ocurriendo un par de cositas con las que molestarle bastante.

Riff se movió un par de pasos hacia el pasillo y se paró a unos metros de mí, esperando a que lo siguiese. Y yo hice lo propio ante la molesta mirada de Quistis.

Entramos al baño y aquel idiota se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada.

- Vale, rapidito... - dijo apoyándose en la pared y mirándose en el espejo que tenía justo en frente.

Ni siquiera me miró a la cara al hablarme, y fue entonces cuando aquel aire de chulería salió del todo de su interior.

Me mantuve callado, expectante, observando en silencio cada gesto de aquella cara arrogante y altiva.

- ¡Venga! - dijo de manera arisca cuando vio que permanecía inmóvil.

- No puedo desabrocharme... - dije yo en un tono inocente y casi lastimero.

De alguna manera no le estaba mintiendo. Yo era diestro y no podía manejar los botones de mi cremallera con la suficiente fuerza teniendo la mano en aquel estado. Lo que sí podía hacer era usar torpemente la mano izquierda, pero claro, eso él no lo sabía.

Dejó escapar una risa burlona y se movió hacia mí, agachándose un poco y desabrochando los dos botones y la cremallera de mi pantalón. Se apartó un par de pasos y se apoyó con dos manos en el lavabo, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo mientras inspeccionaba el estado de sus dientes atentamente.

Yo me giré hacia el váter y colé los dos dedos meñiques debajo del elástico de mis calzoncillos, jugueteando con aquella pequeña porción de tela torpemente, como si no fuese capaz de retirarlos lo suficiente como para poder... bueno, no creo que necesitéis detalles sobre como suelo hacerlo para mear.

Al cabo de un buen rato pareció percatarse de que no se oía lo que supuestamente debería oírse si estuviese haciendo pis, así que se giró de nuevo hacia mí y me encontró aún intentando bajar un poco mi ropa interior, mordiéndome la lengua y frunciendo el ceño, con una cara de completa concentración y esfuerzo.

- ¿No puedes ni bajarte los calzoncillos?... - dijo en un tono incrédulo.

- Me duele la mano... - dije yo poniendo una cara tristona y avergonzada. No es por dármelas de buen actor, pero podéis estar seguros de que cualquier persona normal no sólo hubiese corrido a ayudarme intentando que no me sintiese mal por ello, si no que se hubiese sentido el ser más despreciable del mundo por haberme hecho semejante pregunta en primer lugar.

- Dios... Quistis se quedaba corta cuando decía que no estabas muy bien... - murmuró en un tono molesto mientras se movía hacia mí y comenzaba a bajarme los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

Después de bajarme los pantalones hizo lo propio con mi ropa interior, y por un momento se quedó mirando entre mis piernas con una ceja algo elevada.

¿Era aquello envidia señor perfección personificada? Vaya... parecía que no éramos tan sobresaliente como nos creíamos ¿no?

Se levantó de golpe mirándome con el ceño fruncido y me dio un brusco empujón, poniéndome de cara al retrete.

En ese movimiento mis pies se enredaron un poco al tener los pantalones bajados y me apoyé sobre la cisterna con la mano izquierda para no llegar a caerme.

- Rapidito... - repitió en un tono agrio.

Y de verdad os aseguro que mi pequeña prueba hubiese terminado allí si no hubiese pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras mientras se miraba en el espejo.

- Lo que hay que aguantar por un polvo...

Aquellas palabras no fueron más que un susurro, una queja que hizo en voz alta pensando que la persona que tenía al lado no lo oiría, o simplemente no lo entendería porque era demasiado tonto. Pero el pobre estaba tan equivocado...

Terminó de darme los pocos motivos que necesitaba para detestarlo y la respuesta a la pregunta que me había hecho antes. Lo que no era verdad en él era la sinceridad. Y si la sinceridad que se veía en él era una ilusión, evidentemente, tanto la amabilidad como aquel aire divertido también lo eran.

Estaba de pie, sujetando mi cosita con la mano izquierda, y me permití el lujo de balancearme levemente hacia la izquierda mientras hacía mis cosas.

No había más de un par de gotitas de un claro tono ámbar sobre el borde del váter, pero me aseguré de que el último par de sacudidas dejasen alguna que otra más.

Terminé y emití un leve gemidillo ahogado, como si estuviese intentando con todas mis ganas no ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente, y Riff se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

- Quissy... se va a enfadar conmigo... - gimoteé mientras él se acercaba para ver qué era lo que me pasaba.

Vio mi descuidado accidente y dejó escapar una risita burlona.

- ¿Ni mear sabemos, chaval? - dijo antes de subirme los pantalones y los calzoncillos y abrochármelos de cualquier manera, en unos gestos bastante molestos y descuidados.

- Tenemos que quitarlo, Riff... - dije dedicándole mi mejor mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

- Pues ya sabes... - dijo agarrando un rollo de papel higiénico que había sobre la cisterna y tirándomelo.

Yo no lo agarré a propósito, y dejé que rebotase torpemente en mis manos para agacharme después y recogerlo del suelo aún con una expresión arrepentida y lastimera en la cara.

Empecé a darle vueltas con las manos, manipulándolo con toda la torpeza del mundo, como si no hubiese nada más imposible para mí que conseguir cortar un trozo de papel.

- ¡Dios santo! - exclamó desesperado después de casi un minuto mirándome con cara de aburrido. Me arrancó el rollo de las manos y cortó un trozo que después tendió hacia mí.

Ante el gesto brusco de aquel pervertido me quedé mirando hacia el suelo, gimoteando de manera patética mientras pegaba ambas manos a mi estómago, como si estuviese demasiado asustado y avergonzado como para poder agarrar aquel pedazo de papel.

Me giré hacia la puerta y me puse a toquetear el pomo, como si quisiese abrir para salir de allí y aún así no fuese capaz de hacerlo.

- Quissy se enfadará... - murmuré – Quissy me quiere un montón pero se enfadará... y se enfadará si me ve llorando...

¿No os parece una magnífica manera de chantaje? Era como una especie de "métete conmigo y a Quistis no le hará ninguna gracia" pero con toda la sutileza de decir algo sin saber exactamente el significado que tiene. Una persona con una mentalidad como la que yo debía mostrar ante Riff no tenía maldad ni capacidad para mentir.

¿No os habéis fijado nunca en los niños pequeños? Si hacen algo mal, aunque no lo hayamos visto, se muestran arrepentidos y huidizos. No entienden que lo que hay dentro de su cabeza no está en la de los demás. Para ellos el mundo es así de simple.

Si ellos saben algo, creen que todo el mundo lo sabe. No es que no sepan mentir, es que para ellos la mentira es algo que no puede existir siquiera.

Esto también lo sé porque me paré a mirar cuatro tonterías sobre el comportamiento en la primera infancia. Si tenía que hacer mi papel quería hacerlo como era debido.

Así pues, aquello no podía ser chantaje. Era simplemente un comentario de un niño asustado que teme las consecuencias de lo que acaba de hacer. Las consecuencias de haber ensuciado el baño serían que Quistis se enfadase, las consecuencias de que Quistis me viese llorando serían que se enfadase también, porque me adoraba al fin y al cabo.

El hecho de que yo hubiese ensuciado el baño y hubiese terminado llorando era consecuencia de que Riff no me hubiese ayudado mientras hacía pis ni me hubiese tranquilizado después de haber salpicado un par de gotitas sobre el borde del retrete. Así que ¿qué otra opción le quedaba?

Dejó escapar un bufido molesto y empezó a secar aquellas pequeñas gotas mientras dejaba escapar un par de maldiciones en voz baja.

- Mira, no pasa nada... Quistis no se va a enterar de nada... - dijo intentando sonar algo más amable.

Yo me giré hacia él y cuando tiró el trozo de papel y sonó el agua de la cisterna él se acercó a mí y me dedicó una brillante sonrisa que rezumaba tranquilidad y confianza.

- Esto es como un secreto - dijo amablemente – No le diré nada a Quistis y así no se enfadará contigo ¿vale?

Yo sonreí tímidamente y lo miré sintiéndome inmensamente feliz. Claro que sería como un secreto. Yo le dejaría ir de aquella casa tranquilamente y esperaría a que no estuviese cerca para contarle a Quistis detalle a detalle lo que había demostrado ser en aquellos cinco minutos.

* * *

Al salir del baño Riff comentó que era muy tarde y tenía que irse, Quistis le dijo amablemente que no molestaba, que tampoco teníamos que madrugar y no tenía por qué irse, y Riff volvió a agradecer su hospitalidad y se encaminó por fin hacia la salida.

No era ningún idiota, si sus intenciones eran llevarse a Quistis a la cama sabía que no bastaría con insistir en aquella primera ocasión.

En cuanto se fue, ella se me quedó mirando y antes de que yo pudiese comentarle mi gran descubrimiento Quistis se me adelantó.

- ¿Tú eres idiota? - preguntó bastante molesta.

- Cuando está él cerca debo aparentarlo... - dije bromeando – y sé que soy un muy buen actor... Pero tú deberías saber que no lo soy realmente.

- Te has pasado todo el rato haciendo el payaso, y te dije que te hicieses un poco el tonto y te mantuvieses alejado, nada más.

Parecía realmente molesta.

- Perdona, sólo he hecho el payaso cuando el señor pedófilo ha empezado a alargar su visita más de lo necesario y he sentido que debía mirar por tu seguridad – le dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿Mirar por mi seguridad? - preguntó en un tono incrédulo – Si realmente te preocupase mi seguridad saldrías de mi casa y me dejarías tanquila. Y tú no eres nadie para decidir cuando una visita se alarga más de lo adecuado.

- Quisty, por favor... - dije soltando una carcajada burlona - ¡Ese tío estaba deseando que me mandases a la cama o algo así para quedarse a solas contigo!

- ¡Seifer Almasy! - gritó de repente, haciendo que me quedase callado de golpe - ¡No permitiré que insultes así a alguien como Riff en mi propia casa! Es un hombre realmente amable en quien confío ciegamente, no un animal como tú. Así que más te vale dejar de hacer el idiota con él y dejar de imaginar que él me interesa más allá de la amistad ni que él tiene ningún tipo de intenciones extrañas conmigo.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle... pero preferí callármelas.

Después de aquello me quedé completamente serio y me tragué todas mis acusaciones con una mezcla de resignación y molestia. ¿Había osado compararme con aquel cerdo? No sólo me había comparado con él, había dado por hecho que yo no valía nada a su lado.

- Perfecto... - dije tranquilamente – Escucha atentamente, Quistis Trepe... porque no volveré a repetirte esto.

Me acerqué a ella hasta tenerla a menos de un palmo y casi escupí mis palabras una a una, sintiendo el amargo sabor del arrepentimiento con que las estaba diciendo antes incluso de saber por qué me sentía tan mal por hacerlo.

- Algún día estarás en cualquier rincón oscuro intentando quitarte a ese cerdo de encima mientras él hunde su lengua en tu garganta y te arranca las bragas sin importarle lo más mínimo tus intentos por evitarlo... y tal vez ese día te acuerdes de lo que te estoy diciendo... ¿Pero sabes qué?... Ese día no estaré cerca para echarte una mano... - me acerqué un par de centímetros más y mi voz fue un susurro – ni siquiera estaré cerca para decirte "te lo dije"...

Me giré dejándola sin palabras y comencé a subir las escaleras sin decir una palabra más. Tal vez si me metiese en mi saco de dormir pronto y ella llegase lo suficientemente tarde conseguiría dormir un poco aquella noche. Con un poco de suerte estaría dormido cuando ella se acostase y no tendría que soportar ni mis estúpidos pensamientos ni el ruido de su cama y los inentendibles murmullos de su voz.

* * *

¡Eses es Riff! Ahora empezamos a conocerlo ¿eh?... Aunque supongo que imaginaríais que no sería para nada un simple vecino amable y educado ¿verdad?


	13. Lo único que un animal puede sentir

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora: **TT_____TT Lo... lo siento mucho... últimamente, y sin tener la obligación real de hacer nada, me veo con un montón de cosas por terminar y sin concentración suficiente para dedicar a ninguna de ellas el tiempo que requieren... Siento mucho el retraso, y espero poder actualizar el resto de fics en los próximos días... Gomen!

POR CIERTO! Estamos por Facebook, en el grupito "Fans de Thyamant!!" lo aviso porque ahí podéis dejar todos los mensajes que queráis en el muro regañándome por tardar tanto en actualizar, y también porque iré avisando cuando cuelgue cosas y también hay dibujines míos y de Rinoa Haatirii relacionados con algún que otro "Just..."... También tengo pensado colgar cositas curiosas que me voy encontrando a medida que trabajo en los fics y que no colgaré por aquí ^_^ Así que ya sabéis! Daros una vueltita por allí si queréis, se os recibirá con los brazos abiertos!! (El club no me pertenece igualmente, sepan que su creadora es Rinoa Haatirii y a ella hemos de agradecer las facilidades que supone su existencia! Gracias Rin!!)

Zar Antiquo: Pues en este caso creo que te debo una leve disculpa... porque me quedo con la sensación de que a pesar de la larga (larguísima) espera el capítulo no ha sido... todo lo que podría haber sido ^_^' En cualquier caso ya está aquí y a vuestra disposición junto con mis disculpas (una vez más -___-)

Rinoa Haatirii: Lo siento mucho muchísimo!! Esto debería llevar siglos colgado y me he tirado más de un mes haciendo el ganso sin pararme a hacer nada de verdad -__- (Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie XD) Pero vaya . aquí está el capi y espero que lo siguiente sea JMTT y JOTSP! Poc a pooooc!

HarukaIs: Y a ti te debo una disculpa como a todos los demás, pero también un gracias ^_^' ver ese mensaje que mandaste me hizo tener la conciencia intranquila el tiempo suficiente como para que me sentase un día entero a releer y hacer anotaciones sobre cómo sacar el capítulo 13! Aquí lo tienes finalmente! Y lo siento de verdad!

Mary J Cullen: Sí, sí! Sigo viva, tremendamente avergonzada por no ser nada puntual ni constante (a veces), pero viva v_v A mí también me encantan como pareja por todo el juego que dan, y también porque si ambos dicen a ponerse serios tienen también mucho juego en temas Angst... y eso es un poco lo que pasa en este capítulo... Pero tranquilos todos! Durará poco XD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII: LO ÚNICO QUE UN ANIMAL PUEDE SENTIR.

* * *

**

Nada más despertarme me giré hacia donde había encontrado el saco de dormir abandonado la mañana anterior, pero hoy no lo encontré del todo abandonado.

Seifer estaba aún tumbado en el suelo, profundamente dormido, y fruncí el ceño casi sin darme cuenta cuando recordé lo que había hecho durante la cena con Riff y cómo me había hablado después.

Me levanté intentando no hacer ruido y agarré mi ropa procurando que no se despertase ni se diese cuenta, dirigiéndome directamente hacia el baño y sintiéndome cada vez de peor humor.

En cuanto Seifer me escupió aquella especie de advertencia una vez Riff se hubo ido subió a mi habitación y se acostó. Yo sin embargo me quedé durante un buen rato allí abajo, esperando y deseando que para cuando yo subiese ya estuviese dormido. Lo último que quería a esas alturas era tener que volver a cruzar una sola palabra con él.

Cuando subí me lo encontré allí tumbado, sobre mi saco de dormir, dándole la espalda a mi cama y algo más alejado de ella que la noche anterior. Yo me metí bajo mis sábanas y supe a los dos minutos que no estaba dormido. No se movió lo más mínimo y tampoco hacía ruido alguno al respirar, así que seguramente estaría exactamente igual que yo, despierto, enfadado y conteniéndose para no empeorar más aún la situación.

Me quedé dormida un buen rato después de aquello, y él aún seguía en silencio. Y ahora mismo seguía durmiendo aún estando en aquel incómodo suelo, así que Dios sabe a qué hora terminaría por dormirse.

Me descubrí sintiendo algo de pena por él; tirado en el suelo durante horas, enfadado por lo que yo le había dicho hasta el punto de no poder conciliar el sueño. Pero aquella sensación de compasión que apareció de repente se fue con la misma facilidad. Aquel idiota había pasado toda la cena haciendo el payaso y había insultado a Riff en mi propia casa. ¿A caso pensaba que todos los hombres tenían las mismas intenciones y eran merecedores de tan poca confianza como él?

Tras vestirme llegué a la cocina y terminé de llenar un vaso de leche justo en el momento en que la puerta empezaba a abrirse. Molly entró con un par de bolsas en una mano y pasó a mi lado dándome una enérgica palmadita en hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Buenos días, Quis! - dijo la mar de animada.

- Buenos días – contesté yo fijando mi mirada en las bolsas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Alargué una mano para tirar de una de ellas y ver qué había en el interior, pero Molly se adelantó a mis intenciones.

- Sí, he traído galletitas saladas – dijo sonriendo justo cuando yo localicé aquel pequeño paquete de cartón y lo saqué, comenzando a dirigirme hacia el sofá con mi vaso de leche y aquel puñado de galletas, dispuesta a buscar alguna distracción hoy que podía pasear libremente de canal en canal sin que nadie me lo impidiese.

Molly comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa, sin necesitar esforzarse demasiado para que todo tuviese un aspecto limpio y recogido, y yo comencé a pasear de un canal a otro intentando encontrar algo interesante. Llevaba medio vaso de leche y casi un cuarto del paquete de galletas cuando di con aquel documental sobre la arquitectura e historia de la Tumba del Rey sin Nombre, cuando sonaron los sordos pasos de Seifer bajando las escaleras, y fingí una total concentración en lo que el narrador estaba explicando en el momento en que saludó.

- Buenos días, Molly – murmuró sin mucho ánimo, a medida que sus pasos continuaban hacia la puerta y se oían las pisadas de Sweeney siguiéndolo de cerca.

- ¿No desayunas? - le preguntó Molly mientras yo podía oír el pomo de la puerta principal siendo girado.

- Cuando vuelva, voy a correr un rato – dijo sin más. Y lo siguiente que se oyó fue la puerta al ser cerrada con una tranquilidad y un cuidado inquietantes.

Yo me giré levemente hacia la entrada y Molly permanecía de pie frente a la puerta, dando vueltas a un jarrón al que le estaba quitando el polvo mientras observaba aquella superficie de madera con una expresión extrañada.

- ¿Le pasa algo? - me preguntó después girándose hacia mí.

- No tengo ni idea... - mentí yo volviéndome hacia aquel documental de nuevo, llevándome dos galletas a la boca.

Por supuesto que le pasaba algo. Le pasaba que era un cabezota que no reconocería jamás que se había pasado haciendo el idiota con Riff y juzgándolo sin motivo ni razón. Le pasaba que seguía aún más enfadado porque sabía que no tenía razón pero se negaba a reconocerlo.

* * *

Así lo había visto cuando salió de casa aquella mañana, y así seguía viéndolo ahora, unas horas más tarde, cuando hubo vuelto, se hubo duchado, y ambos nos sentamos a comer lo que Molly nos había preparado mientras ella terminaba de limpiar mi habitación antes de irse a casa.

Seifer continuaba en silencio, sin mirarme en ningún momento, y masticaba su comida con una apatía y lentitud que no parecían para nada suyas.

Pero aún viendo aquella actitud tan poco corriente en él no podía concebir que lo que sintiese en ese momento fuese algo distinto a la rabia tan propia de él.

- ¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! - exclamó Molly volviendo a bajar las escaleras con una pequeña caja de zapatos bajo el brazo – Estaba por tu cuarto – dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a mí, evidentemente.

- ¿Has estado registrando mi cuarto? - le pregunté levantando una ceja suspicaz.

Realmente no había nada que quisiera ocultar allí dentro, pero me gustaba que mi espacio personal mantuviese cierto nivel de intimidad y privacidad.

- Ha salido por ahí mientras quitaba el polvo, en realidad no registraba nada, cielo – dijo plantando aquella caja entre ambos, sobre la mesa y abriéndola con una sonrisa emocionada.

Yo aparté mi plato a un lado, dando mi almuerzo por terminado después de haberme comido aquel último puñado de macarrones, y me crucé de brazos mientras comenzaba a reconocer las antiguas fotos y juguetes que tenía guardados allí desde hacía años. Ya casi me había olvidado de aquella pequeña caja de tesoros llenos de valor sentimental. La caja con las cositas de Feir.

- Si no tuvieras esas barbas seguramente no te vería tan distinto a cómo eras – comentó Molly mirando una foto antes de pasársela a él.

Yo me asomé levemente sobre el borde de la caja y en una esquinita brilló una de aquellas diminutas figuritas del ajedrez del padre de Seifer con las que tanto le gustaba jugar. No al ajedrez, no vayáis ahora a pensar que había sido ningún tipo de niño prodigio ni nada parecido, cuando era pequeño le encantaba quitarle a su padre aquellas valiosas piezas de cristal negro y blanco y usarla para jugar en su habitación junto con el resto de sus muñecos.

Seifer dejó caer aquella foto sobre la mesa y pude recordarlo aún mejor al ver la imagen, aquel niño sentado sobre el borde de una piscina con una sonrisa radiante mientras podía adivinarse algo más al fondo la pequeña cabeza de una niña moviéndose dentro del agua.

- Te pasaste meses llorando porque decías que no habías pasado suficiente tiempo con él y te arrepentías ahora que se había ido – comentó Molly con una sonrisa nostálgica – y mira estas fotos, estabais todo el día juntos.

No recordaba cómo había sido el momento en que Feir desapareció de mi vida, pero sí recordaba el día en que me regaló aquel primer diente que acababa de caérsele.

Seifer continuaba mirándonos como su fuese un espectador mudo en aquella escena, mientras Molly sacaba aquellos pedazos de mi infancia y los iba dejando sobre la mesa, y yo los investigaba con cierta indiferencia fingida.

Aquel día su madre le dijo que lo metiese bajo la almohada y así encontraría un regalito de los moguris por la mañana. Él le preguntó si ese regalo sería valioso y su madre le aseguró que sería mucho más valioso de lo que podía imaginar, porque aquel primer diente era el más importante de todos y los moguris estaban especialmente interesados en él. Así que Feir decidió que aquel primer diente tenía un valor incalculable, y decidió que debía ser para mí.

Había sido un niño inquieto y travieso y había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a sus padres en incontables ocasiones, pero también había tenido ese punto tierno cuando era un niño. A día de hoy parecía que Feir había desaparecido por completo y todo lo que quedaba era aquella carcasa vacía, Seifer Almasy, que había ido llenándose con retorcida crueldad y un toque de humor corrosivo y dañino.

Así lo veía ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, apretando las mandíbulas sobre su comida con aquella expresión indiferente y asqueada.

Pero no seré del todo injusta, no hacía ni 24 horas había sentido que Feir no estaba realmente tan lejos, mientras lo hacía rabiar dentro de la piscina, hundiéndolo y moviéndome a su alrededor mientras lo veía intentando revolverse contra mí con aquella expresión rabiosa pero inofensiva al mismo tiempo.

Estaba molesto y enfadado entonces, pero aún así se respiraba buen humor a su alrededor. Por un instante me divertía estar molestándolo y por un instante me oí reír una sola vez, mientras él se revolvía bajo el agua, y mi risa sonó como cuando era una niña.

Ahora sin embargo Feir volvía a alejarse y aquel Seifer permanecía aún en silencio, negándose a dirigirme la palabra y a mirarme siquiera.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó Molly moviendo en el aire un trocito de una finísima rama completamente seca.

Una vez tuve un hamster, el animalito terminó por morir un buen día, y Seifer lo enterró en su jardín, plantando un pequeño hueso de níspero justo bajo él. Dijo que allí crecería un árbol fuerte y grande, que habría crecido sobre mi hamster, y que su espíritu seguiría dentro de aquel árbol que duraría muchos más años incluso que nosotros dos juntos.

Aquel pequeño hueso empezó a crecer, pero murió poco tiempo después de irse Seifer. Yo corté una pequeña rama de aquel pobre arbolito moribundo y la guardé en aquella caja junto al resto de cosas de Feir.

- Ni idea, no lo recuerdo... - mentí levantándome de mi silla para fregar mi plato y mis cubiertos antes de ir a mi habitación.

- ¿Lo tiro, pues? - preguntó Molly aún sujetándolo ante ella.

- ¡No! - exclamé yo girándome hacia ella con una expresión casi asustada.

Seifer me miró por primera vez en toda aquella mañana, aún completamente serio y en silencio, callándose las mil burlas que hubiese hecho en cualquier otro momento, y yo volví a girarme hacia el fregadero evitando mantener el contacto visual con él.

- Deja esa caja tal y como está... - dije simplemente.

- Vale... - murmuró Molly mientras oía como volvía a colocar las cosas en su interior y la cerraba después.

* * *

El día había empezado siendo raro, y cuando ya llevábamos más o menos la mitad aún lo seguía siendo.

Teniendo en cuenta el humor de aquel muchacho y el mío propio hubiese pasado por alto sus clases encantada, pero sobre las cuatro de la tarde el joven apagó la consola, se levantó, se plantó en la mesa de comedor de la cocina, y me dijo "empezamos?".

Y allí estábamos. Aunque realmente no hablábamos, sólo íbamos de un punto a otro de aquel tema repasando la teoría más básica sobre enlaces y parámetros físicos y mágicos.

- Por eso no sirve de nada enlazar una magia no elemental a un enlace elemental, ya sea de defensa o de ataque – le dije en aquel tono monótono y serio con el que debía llevar más de una hora explicándole todo lo que reconocía no entender del todo.

Asintió con la cabeza una vez más y movió el bolígrafo sobre un pequeño trozo de papel que tenía a su derecha, haciendo alguna que otra nota de vez en cuando con una letra alargada y diminuta que resultaba casi ilegible.

Su falta de energía y ánimo habían empezado a hacérseme aún más notables en ese momento, y sólo entonces empecé a entender que aquello no podía ser simplemente que estuviese enfadado por no llevar razón. Conocía más que bien los enfados de Seifer, y siempre iban inmediatamente seguidos de cualquier tipo de estallido de rabia y agresividad. No entendía cómo podía estar aguantándose de aquella manera.

Y así, observando fijamente la manera en que su ceño se fruncía levemente y apretaba los labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se movían sobre su propia letra, recordé el día de aquel examen práctico. El día en que Selphie y Rinoa no paraban de burlarse de Seifer mientras hablábamos de cómo había sido tenerlo como compañero de equipo, y él pasó frente a nosotras sabiendo perfectamente que hablábamos de él.

Por un momento me miró como si le doliese que hiciésemos aquello, y por un momento me sentí realmente mal por estar hablando de aquella manera de él.

Sin embargo aquello duró bien poco, él no dejaba de ser Seifer Almasy por haberme mirado de aquella manera, y yo no dejaba de odiarlo por ser él mismo.

- Puedo dejarte después unos esquemas que tengo, están muy resumidos – le dije cuando dejó de escribir y volvió a mirarme esperando que continuase explicándole todo aquello.

- No hace falta – contestó simplemente. Y yo volví a mirar hacia aquel libro lleno de letras.

Giré la página y me encontré con el tema siguiente, así que miré mi reloj, sólo para verificar que hacía casi dos horas que habíamos empezado, y decidir que estaba bien por aquel día.

- Supongo que por hoy es suficiente... - dije cerrando el libro y cruzando ambas manos sobre la portada – Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que no sea nadar hoy, así no te dolerá tanto...

- No es necesario – dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el sofá.

Yo lo observé en silencio mientras volvía a encender aquella consola y se sentaba estirando las piernas sobre la mesita que había entre él y el televisor.

No es que me sintiese más enfadada porque él continuase comportándose así, es que aún estando enfadada con él yo estaba dispuesta a pasar página e intentar cumplir con mi parte del trato por que él estuviese un poco contento, y aún así rechazaba aquel gesto mío y continuaba comportándose como un idiota.

- Seifer... - dije al cabo de un minuto, ganándome un leve murmullo como toda contestación.

Lo veía ahí, inmóvil, haciendo que aquel personaje corretease de un lado a otro sin un rumbo aparente, y sólo entonces empecé a entender que lo que me ponía de peor humor empezaba a ser que Seifer se comportase tan distinto a como realmente solía ser.

Qué ironías, años pensando que era la peor persona del mundo por ser un egoísta violento y molesto, y ahora que parecía que nada de aquello existía me molestaba aún más. Me incomodaba que no fuese él mismo.

- ¿Tanto te molestó que te pidiese que no insultaras a Riff? - pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

Pausó aquel juego y se quedó unos instantes en silencio. Seguramente decidiendo qué contestarme.

- Supongo que sí... - contestó al parecer sin mucho interés en el tema.

- No tienes motivos para tratarlo de esa manera... - dije en un tono completamente calmado, no intentaba discutir, sólo que entendiese que no tenía derecho a enfadarse – Él... es un hombre realmente amable y...

- Hazme un favor, Quisty... - me interrumpió de repente – no intentes convencerme de lo maravillosos que es.

Yo me quedé en silencio y sopesé la petición que me acababa de hacer. Realmente no tenía por qué convencerlo de nada, al fin y al cabo me daba igual lo que él pensara de Riff, yo lo conocía desde hacía años y sabía perfectamente el tipo de persona que era, así que realmente me daba igual si él lo veía tal y como era o como la peor persona del mundo.

- Vale... - murmuré al cabo de un minuto.

Continuó aún un momento más en silencio, y aquel juego sin embargo seguía en pausa.

- ¿Estás enfadado? - pregunté en un susurro, esta vez movida por aquella inquietud que sentía ante la extraña actitud que llevaba arrastrando desde que había bajado aquella mañana de mi habitación.

- ¿Será eso? - preguntó, sonando como si hablase más consigo mismo que conmigo – Supongo que no tiene sentido que un animal como yo pueda sentir algo que no sea ira ¿no? Que el mundo se divida en personas en las que se puede confiar y en gente como yo debe ser una manera realmente fácil de verlo todo.

Así que era eso, no era que le hubiese regañado por hacer el idiota con Riff ni por insultarlo, no era que le hubiese gritado intentando defender a aquel hombre. El problema era que lo había comparado con él y había dejado bien claro cual era mi opinión de ambos.

- Supongo que será eso entonces, un animal tampoco puede sentir tristeza por serlo o porque la gente le cuelgue esa etiqueta, sólo puede sentir rabia y enfadarse cuando lo hagan... - murmuró mientras se levantaba y apagaba la consola de nuevo – Mira Quisty...

Se giró con una sonrisa algo amarga y sus ojos se movieron perdidos en algún punto entre él y yo, sin llegar a mirarme del todo.

- Da igual... - dijo – olvídalo, por favor...

Y salió de nuevo de aquella casa seguido por mi perro.

* * *

Si me hubiesen dicho que todo aquel discurso sobre cómo se sentía había sido en realidad una farsa para hacerme sentir mal me lo hubiese creído sólo por la manera en que había funcionado.

Cené sola, sin volver a verlo en toda la tarde ni tampoco en la noche, y finalmente me fui a dormir aún con aquel resquemor culpable en el estómago.

Lo había juzgado desde que podía recordar, y si aquel tarugo lo merecía o no no era una excusa lo suficientemente razonable como para justificar mi comportamiento. ¿En qué clase de persona me había convertido aquel maldito cabezota que tenía de repente aquella capacidad para odiar porque sí? Y aún continuaba haciéndolo, seguía culpándolo a él de una forma u otra.

¿En qué clase de persona me había convertido?

Porque si ahora era así de mezquina y había ese odio en mí no era culpa de las injusticias que ocurriesen a mi alrededor o de lo que Seifer hiciese o dejase de hacer, era simplemente culpa mía, que había decidido comportarme de aquella manera ante esas injusticias y ante él.

Lo había juzgado, lo había etiquetado como bien había dicho aquella tarde y había decidido que él, como persona, valía menos que Riff.

Dos personas pueden ser muy distintas, pero una tercera nunca debería tener el poder de decidir cual de las dos vale la pena y cual es un fracaso desechable.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido, y yo permanecí inmóvil sobre mi cama, oyendo cómo Seifer entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él, caminando después con los pies descalzos hasta estar entre mi cama y la ventana, y tumbándose finalmente sobre aquel saco de dormir mientras dejaba escapar un par de gemidos, seguramente intentando acomodar su cuerpo a la incomodidad de aquel suelo.

Yo permanecía en silencio en aquella penumbra, dándole la espalda, recordando aquella acampada en que me quedé sin colchón y tuve que dormir sólo con aquel mismo saco de dormir. Justo bajo la tienda de campaña que compartía con otras tres chichas había un par de rocas, completamente lisas pero bastante duras, y podía recordar perfectamente la manera en que todos y cada uno de mis huesos se habían resentido al día anterior.

Llamé a casa pidiéndoles un colchón hinchable nuevo y ninguna otra noche tuve que sufrir nada parecido. Seifer llevaba ya cuatro noches durmiendo en el suelo, cinco con la que acababa de empezar.

Un animal que no merecía confianza, así se había descrito a sí mismo según las palabras que le dirigí la noche anterior. Y así era como yo lo había visto desde el principio, juzgándolo con ese derecho que yo misma me había otorgado injustamente.

- Seifer... - murmuré al cabo de un rato.

Seguramente pensaría que estaba dormida cuando entró, por eso casi diría que dejó de respirar cuando pronuncié su nombre.

Hizo un ruido leve pero tosco tras sus labios apretados que entendí como una contestación, y yo giré levemente mi cara hacia él, permitiendo que me escuchase con más claridad.

- Puedes dormir aquí si quieres... - dije intentando sonar simplemente amable – La cama es bastante grande...

- No hace falta... estoy bien aquí – contestó simplemente.

Yo me giré de nuevo y apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, volviendo a darle la espalda y aceptando aquella negativa. Oyendo de vez en cuando cómo se movía y los leves gruñitos que dejaba escapar, seguramente empezando a molestarse por la incomodidad y el dolor que debía suponer pasar una noche más de aquella manera.

Por lo menos había dado el primer paso en aquel intento de desetiquetar a Seifer Almasy. Porque por muy molesto, cabezota, malhumorado y desesperante que pudiese llegar a ser, yo no era nadie para decidir que no merecía mi reconocimiento ni mi confianza.

Al fin y al cabo la única razón que me había dado para desconfiar de él había sido lo que ocurrió en aquel ascensor el último día de clase, y por mucho que intentase negarlo aquel error lo cometimos los dos. Así que no se trataba realmente de que no mereciese mi confianza, si no todo lo contrario. Yo le daría esa confianza y demostraría que sería capaz de conseguir que nada así se repitiese por mis propios medios, independientemente de las malas intenciones que él pudiese llegar a tener.

Los minutos pasaron uno tras otro, y yo sentía que el sueño empezaba a ganar terreno sobre mi conciencia al mismo ritmo lento pero continuo que seguía aquel suave sonido que producía mi despertador a cada segundo que pasaba. Pero justo antes de dormirme por completo algo se movió a mi lado y abrí los ojos algo sorprendida a medida que sentía el peso de Seifer apoyarse a mis espaldas, seguramente todo lo lejos de mí que pudo.

Me moví hasta estar pegada al borde de la cama, dejando tanto espacio entre ambos como me fue posible, y me cubrí llevando las sábanas hasta mi hombro, dispuesta a recuperar aquella sensación somnolienta y pesada de hacía un instante.

- Gracias... - lo oí murmurar al cabo de un minuto.

- Dámelas mañana si puedes... - bromeé en un susurro – No puedes imaginarte cuánto me muevo cuando duermo.

- Bien – contestó en un tono algo más tranquilo –, porque no eres la única...

Sonaba levemente alegre, como si lo hubiese dicho sonriendo, y lo peor que se me ocurría que pudiese ocurrir aquella noche era que nos levantásemos al día siguiente llenos de morados por habernos golpeado mientras pataleábamos en sueños.

* * *

Finalmente... salió TT-TT Son casi las 3 de la noche y llevo rato sintiendo que se me cierran los ojitos... Pero aún así... esto tiene que estar colgado para mañana sí o sí _


	14. El día anterior

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora: **Pues ya veis, aquí sigo. Nada como pasar unos diítas en el pueblo, visitando a abuelos y familiares, para aburrirse lo suficiente como para necesitar escribir de vez en cuando v.v

Rinoa Haatirii: Seh... los recuerdos tiernos de infancia siempre son monísimos =w= Tengo que meter más de esos, a mí también me encantó escribirlos! En fin, no alargaré esto mucho más. Corre a leer... o... a dejar review directamente... o no, o a esperar al que sigue a este... En fin, que te adoro! *w*

Aurenare: Sí, lo cierto es que me costaba más seguir escribiendo precisamente porque no podía mover muchos a los personajes. Lo cierto es que... quería que llegase a pasar algo que marcase una pequeña diferencia en Quistis antes de que empezase a marcarse en Seifer... para eso necesitaba una excusa como lo ocurrido en aquella cena con Riff... y también necesitaba... que pasaran unas cuantas noches durmiendo en la misma casa pero separados y siendo ellos mismos, como habían sido hasta ahora... En fin, yo también espero que no haya excusa para que Quistis vuelva a ser la niñata de hasta ahora XD

vinagre & azucar: Pues ya ves, ha sido más bien tarde, pero aquí hay un capi nuevo! A disfrutarlo w

HarukaIs: Y una vez más... Te debo una disculpa y un gracias ^^' Siento que tengáis que llegar al punto de los mensajitos para que me pare a escribir un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya le he explicado a Aurenare he estado atascadita por no poder evolucionar demasiado ni en la historia ni en los protas hasta ahora... Espero que la cosa cambie de aquí en adelante!

Mary J Cullen: Al final se ha retrasado más de lo previsto, pero vaya... Aquí tienes otro capítulo! Espero que os guste ^^

Hikki-chan: Bienvenida una vez más! Y como te he dicho hace un ratete... Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! Espero que esté a la altura y que no tarde tanto en salir el que sigue! Gracias por todo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIV: EL DÍA ANTERIOR.

* * *

**

Supongo que si no me moví lo más mínimo en todo aquel rato fue porque aún seguía sorprendido por la ausencia total de tensión y molestia que había en mi cuerpo.

Cada mañana era como si cada músculo que podía llamar mío hubiese pasado horas trabajando, me dolía todo y había tanta tensión en mí que no conseguía sentirme del todo bien hasta que no llevaba un buen rato moviéndome. Una buena solución era salir a correr en las mañanas más molestas.

Aquella mañana sabía perfectamente que no necesitaría nada parecido.

Llevaba casi media hora completamente inmóvil, entre aquellas sábanas que no eran mías, aún sintiendo su pelo entre mis dedos y concentrado en la manera en que su aliento acariciaba lentamente mi hombro cada vez que respiraba por la nariz, produciendo un leve silbido casi inaudible.

Su cara estaba a menos de un palmo de la mía, sólo por eso podía oírla.

Sólo por eso pude saber cuándo se había despertado.

Dejó de hacer ruido alguno, y por un instante simplemente respiró en silencio, inmóvil, su pierna izquierda aún sobre una de las mías, sólo las sábanas entre ambos, su cadera apoyada en mi cuerpo, mi brazo derecho bajo sus hombros, y mi mano justo tras su nuca, enredándose en su pelo, mientras su mano derecha se había colado bajo mi cuerpo y descansaba apoyada sobre mi hombro izquierdo, y su otro brazo descansaba estirado sobre mi espalda.

No estaba abrazándome, era imposible que hubiese terminado en aquella postura a propósito, pero allí estaba, todo lo pegada a mí que podía.

Y lo más increíble... es que parecía que no me había movido lo más mínimo en toda la noche.

Me había despertado hacía un buen rato y llevaba todo aquel tiempo como sabía que estaba ella ahora, completamente quieto, aún con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverme a mirarla, y analizando todo cuanto me rodeaba.

Al cabo de un minuto se movió lentamente, intentando seguramente no despertarme, y en el momento en que empezó a sacar su brazo de bajo mi pecho yo abrí levemente un ojo y la observé fingiendo que acababa de despertarme al moverse.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos con una expresión en la que casi se adivinaba un imperceptible deje de miedo, y salió de la cama sin decir una sola palabra.

No sé exactamente qué se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento, pero se levantó y se dirigió hacia su ropa casi como si no se diese cuenta de que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una camisa y su ropa interior, y se puso los pantalones mientras carraspeaba un par de veces, seguramente buscando algo que decir.

- Voy a darme una ducha... - murmuró agarrando algo de ropa de un armario y moviéndose sin terminar de girarse hacia mí.

- ¿Necesitas que te frote la espalda o algo así...? - pregunté yo a medida que me incorporaba en la cama.

Se giró hacia mí algo sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido y sólo entonces intuí que no había captado el sarcasmo que había puesto en aquella frase.

- No hablo en serio... - le aclaré antes de que dijese nada - ¿por qué lo has dicho?

- ¿Por qué he dicho qué? - preguntó sonando bastante perdida.

- Lo de que te ibas a duchar... Ha sonado como si... no sé... - dije estirando ambos brazos sobre mi cabeza, aún sorprendido por la maravillosa ausencia de dolor.

- No... sólo lo decía por si tenías que ir al baño... no quería... - balbuceó recolocando aquellas prendas que sujetaba sobre su brazo izquierdo - … Da igual...

El sonido metálico que hizo la cerradura de la puerta fue como la confirmación de que realmente se había ido. Y allí me quedé.

Miré a mi alrededor, las sábanas casi intactas, la almohada perfectamente colocada en su lugar. Tal y como sospechaba, ninguno de los dos se había movido lo más mínimo mientras dormíamos.

* * *

- No es mi niñera, y si te digo que hoy no es un buen día para salir es simplemente porque no me apetece.

Le repetí aquello por enésima vez a aquel alcornoque y de nuevo volví a oírlo riendo al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Y yo te digo que no me lo creo – dijo con aquel ridículo acento suyo – Nunca hamá me ha' negao un trago.

Y no le faltaba razón, he de reconocerlo.

Trueno me había llamado hacía unos diez minutos y me había ofrecido la posibilidad de salir a dar una vuelta aquella noche y darnos un paseo por la zona más nocturna de Deling. Ya que los planes de pasar el verano dando vueltas de aquí para allá se habían estropeado, tanto él como Viento habían decidido quedarse en la ciudad y divertirse a mi costa observando como yo acataba mi castigo y pasaba aquellos meses con la que ya se había ganado el título de mi niñera particular según aquel par de dos.

- Trueno... en serio... - dije dándole vueltas a una manzana con la mano que me quedaba libre, mientras me dirigía poco a poco al sofá.

- Cuando no' dihi'te que tenía' que quedarte ahí y que esa e'tirá de Qui'ti' sería tu niñera Viento y yo pensamo' que en do' día' le habría' prendío fuego a la casa o algo por el e'tilo... - dijo haciendo que aquella frase sonase con un deje de decepción - ¿Que e' lo que te ha hecho? ¿Ha sacao el látigo y ha dome'ticao al perro rabioso?

Y esta vez fue mi turno para reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Qué más quisiera yo amigo mío! - dije mirando a Quistis, sentada en aquel sillón y con un libro de aspecto aburrido entre las manos. Aunque he de confesar que todos los libros me parecen igual de aburridos, así que bien podría haber sido el libro más entretenido y maravilloso del mundo.

Eran las 14.30 del mediodía, habíamos comido hacía poco y ella aprovechaba el poco tiempo libre que tenía antes de empezar nuestra maravillosa sesión de clase para seguir engordando ese cerebro suyo.

- ¡Una sola cerveza! - suplicó Trueno de nuevo.

- Me da igual que el plan sea tomarse una limonada o coger la mayor borrachera del mundo... no me apetece...

Y aunque no lo creyera Trueno ni yo mismo le estaba diciendo la verdad.

En toda la mañana Quistis y yo casi no habíamos hablado, yo no había salido de casa para nada y ella había estado todo el rato en el salón, entreteniéndose con sus libritos y ordenando papeles mientras yo leía cómics en mi portátil y escuchaba música. Ella no se había quejado por la música, algo realmente inesperado, y parecía casi tan tranquila y relajada como yo.

Aunque tal vez sólo era una manera de disimular que realmente le había molestado despertarse abrazada a mí.

- Vale tío... E'pero que te de' cuenta de la importancia de la' palabra' que e'tá' a punto de e'cuchá... - Trueno intentó que unos segundos de silencio le diesen algo más de dramatismo a sus palabras y después continuó – Yo invito.

- Si que son palabras importantes, sí... - contesté pensando en lo poco estirado que solía ser. Cosa que no le echaría nunca en cara, yo tampoco solía invitar a mucho.

Quistis me miraba de rato en rato por encima de sus gafas, y yo le di el primer mordisco a la manzana justo en el momento en que me dejé caer sobre el sofá.

- Ten cuidado, no vayas a manchar nada... - la oí decir al mismo tiempo que devolvía su mirada a las páginas de aquel libro.

Realmente no tenía ganas de salir. Llevaba lo que iba de día de bastante buen humor y me daba igual el motivo, prefería alargar aquella paz interior todo lo posible. Si el día terminaba tal y como había empezado me daría por satisfecho.

Además, no sería demasiado raro que Riff se pasase tarde o temprano por casa, si por algún motivo yo me fuese y hubiese alguna posibilidad de que se quedase a solas con Quistis...

En el mismo momento en que aquel pensamiento cruzó por mi mente dejé de masticar y me quedé mirando hacia la pantalla apagada del televisor.

¿Qué me importaba a mí lo que ocurriese con Riff? Si Quistis era lo suficientemente tonta como para permitirle algo sería cosa suya, yo ya le había dejado bien claro que no movería un dedo si cometía algún error. Además, tampoco era ninguna niña, aún podía recordar la paliza que le metió a aquel pobre grat.

- Vale... - contesté sacudiendo un par de veces la cabeza, intentando apartar aquellos estúpidos pensamientos de mí – Pasaos después de cenar...

Quistis me miró una vez más por encima de sus gafas y volvió de nuevo al libro, intentando disimular.

- Y recuerda que invitas... - dije justo antes de colgar, sin darle oportunidad alguna de que retirase su palabra o se quejase.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Quistis inmediatamente.

Alargué la mano para dejar mi móvil sobre la mesa que había justo frente a mí y se me resbaló de entre los dedos. Empezaba a mosquearme aquel rollo del vendaje.

- Saldremos a tomar algo... - dije simplemente.

El silencio duró el tiempo justo de que diese dos mordiscos más a la manzana y de que empezase a levantarme para coger el mando de la consola.

- Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que me han pedido que te vigile... - dijo sin mirarme.

Yo me detuve a observarla un segundo antes de continuar con mi misión de poner la máquina en marcha y entretenerme un poco antes de empezar con nuestra sesión de estudio.

- Quisty... - dije obligándola a que me mirase – No soy ningún niño...

- Precisamente por eso por te lo dijo... - contestó volviendo a centrarse en sus letras – Un niño no puede causar tantos problemas como tú... No me gustaría terminar recogiéndote en comisaría o algo así...

Después de otro mordisco una gotita de zumo de manzana resbaló hasta quedar enganchada en mi barba, justo bajo mis labios, y me rasqué con el pulgar para quitármela.

- Bueno... todo depende de lo bien que se porten el resto de clientes que haya donde vayamos... - contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

Podía apañármelas bastante bien con casi todo teniendo la mano en aquellas condiciones, pero había cosas que suponían un reto algo más complicado que otras.

Quistis me lo había puesto fácil aquella tarde, la pequeña prueba escrita que me había preparado aquella mañana de lo que habíamos estudiado el día anterior había terminado siendo un examen oral, y después de aquello me había propuesto ir a correr un rato antes de cenar como parte del entrenamiento físico.

Cuando llegamos sin embargo había venido la ducha, algo que había empezado a frustrarme bastante teniendo en cuenta que sólo disponía de mi mano izquierda al 100% para cumplir con tan ardua labor.

Pero el más grande de mis retos había llegado justo en el momento en que agité el bote de espuma de afeitar y empecé a cubrir mi cara.

No entonces realmente, sino cuando cogí la cuchilla y la llevé hasta mi mejilla derecha.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que la precisión de aquel trabajo dependiese casi única y exclusivamente de los dedos que me había fastidiado. Y si no es así supongo que soy más torpe de lo normal con los que me quedaban sanos.

Era increíblemente doloroso intentar manejar aquel endiablado instrumento de aseo como siempre lo había hecho, con el pulgar, el índice y el corazón de mi mano derecha. Y hacerlo con el pulgar, el anular y el meñique era completamente imposible.

Agarré la cuchilla con la mano izquierda y miré hacia mi reflejo tomándome un instante para concentrarme.

Me llevé la mano a la cara y apoyé las finas cuchillas metálicas de aquella maquinilla sobre mi piel. Respiré profundamente, y dejé que se deslizara lentamente al mismo tiempo que hacía algo de presión sobre aquella herramienta.

Y juro que fue lo único que hice. Es así como funcionan esos chismes ¿no? Se apoyan las cuchillas sobre la piel previamente preparada con espuma de afeitar y se deslizan lenta y firmemente en el sentido de crecimiento del pelo...

Supongo que debo parecer un idiota o un descuidado preguntando algo así, y no me malinterpretéis, por favor. No soy tan dejado en temas de higiene, suelo afeitarme más a menudo, y sé perfectamente como utilizar esos cacharros, es sólo que no alzando aún a entender qué hice mal para terminar cortándome.

Dejé escapar un resoplido frustrado y examiné aquella finísima línea roja que se apreciaba sobre mi piel. Nada importante, sólo un rasguño superficial, así que cogí aire nuevamente y volví a intentarlo.

Para cuando me decidí a salir del baño, abatido y avergonzado por mi derrota, ya llevaba cuatro arañazos más bajo mi barbilla.

Quistis se había duchado en cuanto llegamos y en ese momento estaba sentada en el sofá con una bolsa de palomitas entre las manos y un estúpido documental sobre política en la tele.

- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? - preguntó con una expresión en la que no era capaz de distinguir dónde terminaba la preocupación y empezaba la sonrisa.

- No... puedo... - dije levantando la maquinilla de afeitar en el aire y mirando hacia un lado.

La preocupación terminaba justo ahí.

Quistis dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y después se me quedó mirando de nuevo.

- No lo deberías haber intentado... - dijo como juicio final.

No había realmente necesidad de que me afeitase para salir aquella noche, y podría haber pasado sin haberlo hecho, pero después de mis intentos me había quedado con un par de zonas a medio afeitar y varios cortes. Las posibilidades eran terminar el trabajo y conseguir el aspecto de un domador de tigres de segunda... o salir a la calle con la cara a medio afeitar.

- Lo sé... - reconocí levantando una ceja – pero me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde... ¿Tu padre no tendrá uno de esos chismes eléctricos o algo por el estilo?

- ¿Has mirado si había alguno por el baño? - me preguntó.

- No hay ninguno... - contesté yo simplemente.

- Entonces... o no tiene o se lo ha llevado...

Hubiese sido genial disponer de una maquinilla eléctrica. Sólo hay que moverla sobre la piel y ella hace el resto, da igual con qué mano la uses.

- Puedo echarte una mano... - se ofreció a medida que se levantaba y observaba mi cara con algo más de atención.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca intentó coger la cuchilla, y yo la aparté justo antes de que lo consiguiera.

- Creo que prefiero terminar lleno de arañazos pero con los músculos, venas y demás cositas más internas intactos – dije yo con una sonrisa burlona y desconfiada.

Ella simplemente me miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a mover su mano rápidamente para quitarme la cuchilla. Cosa que no permití, claro está.

- Seifer, no es la primera vez que uso una de estas ¿sabes? - dijo aún intentando quitármela – Sé perfectamente como funciona.

Estiré el brazo hacia atrás, haciendo que tuviese que acercarse más aún si quería coger la maquinilla de afeitar, y ella volvió a mirarme de manera molesta.

- ¿Sueles usarlas? - dije con una sonrisa maliciosa – Enséñame los resultados y te diré si me fío de tu técnica...

Dejé que mis ojos se moviesen por su cuerpo hasta terminar en su entrepierna y me gané un enérgico empujón en el pecho.

- ¡Serás idiota! - contestó cruzándose de brazos.

La Quistis del día anterior se hubiese ido en ese mismo momento, bastante más enfadada de lo que estaba ahora, y yo me hubiese tenido que apañar por mi cuenta. Sin embargo me permitió unos segundos más de entretenimiento con mi broma y esperó a que dijese algo.

- Vale... me fío... - dije aún sonriendo, haciéndome a un lado para que pudiese dirigirse hacia el baño y tendiéndole la cuchilla.

La cogió aún con el ceño fruncido y cuando llegó al baño agarró un pequeño taburete que había en una esquina, junto a la bañera, y lo colocó frente a ella.

Yo permanecí de pie, observándola mientras abría el grifo del lavabo y dejaba que el agua cayese hasta estar templada, y colocaba el tapón después, llenando el lavabo unos cuatro o cinco dedos.

Metió y humedeció las cuchillas de la maquinilla y la sacudió un par de veces antes de mirarme completamente seria y levantar una ceja.

- ¿No te sientas...? - preguntó unos segundos después.

Os he descrito todo cuanto ocurría fuera de mí, pero en ese momento yo andaba algo perdido en lo que había pensado unos minutos atrás.

La Quistis del día anterior no hubiese hecho aquello.

El día anterior había sido realmente desagradable.

Me senté en el taburete y ella empujó levemente bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a alzar la cabeza un poco más e inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

El día anterior había despertado con aquellas palabras retumbando en mi cabeza. Riff no era un animal como yo...

Me importaba un pimiento lo que fuese ese tío, lo que me molestó era que yo fuese un animal.

Esa expresión... decir que alguien es un animal... Es dar por sentado que no tiene las características que definen a nivel ético a una persona. Dar por sentado que no tienes juicio, principios, respeto... No se puede confiar en alguien que es un animal.

Todo esto es lo que me había ido comiendo el coco durante el día anterior, lo que realmente significaban aquellas palabras. Lo que realmente pensaba Quistis de mí.

Y realmente debía ser así, porque en ningún momento hasta entonces me había demostrado lo contrario.

Ella no confiaba en mí, así que realmente debía ser el animal que ella veía ante sus ojos cada vez que nos tropezábamos en el Jardín e intentaba evitarme, cada vez que bromeaba ante ella y respondía con cara de hastío, cada vez que me permitía ver la inmensa distancia que nos separaba como seres totalmente distintos y opuestos...

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Las cuchillas se habían deslizado sobre mi cara tres o cuatro veces sin producirme daño alguno, y mientras yo seguía recordando aquellos pensamientos que me habían atormentado el día anterior no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos.

- No... - contesté simplemente a la vez que bajaba mi mirada e intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

Desde el momento en que me desperté había ido inflando mi mal humor con todas aquellas reflexiones sobre mi condición de animal, y en el momento en que me preguntó si estaba enfadado aquella misma tarde... supongo que en ese momento estaba realmente enfadado, la verdad.

Estallé, dejé escapar un puñado de palabras que no eran si no recortes de todo lo que llevaba horas resonando en mi cabeza y me fui mordiéndome la lengua para no decir más cosas de las necesarias.

Volví después de horas dando vueltas de un lado para otro... Y ella me ofreció compartir su misma cama.

Podría haber pasado otra docena de horas pensando en por qué me había dicho aquello, en lo que aquello significaba. No se le ofrece dormir en tu misma cama a un animal que no merece confianza alguna.

En lugar de eso sin embargo preferí tomármelo como su ofrecimiento de paz y lo acepté como tal.

- ¿A qué demonios hueles...? - dijo de repente, olfateando sobre mi cabeza.

Yo la miré sin saber de qué me hablaba y ella me devolvió el gesto con una expresión suspicaz.

- ¿Has estado usando mi champú? - me preguntó mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro.

- No... - contesté de manera automática.

Me pasé una mano sobre mi pelo y lo olí después, intentando disimular lo mejor que podía que ella estaba en lo cierto, intentando fingir que no sabía que fuese el mismo que ella usaba.

- Es el que uso siempre... - mentí patéticamente.

Ella me miró con una ceja alzada y yo agradecí que mi cara estuviese parcialmente cubierta por espuma de afeitar cuando empecé a notar algo más de calor sobre mis mejillas.

- A... base de cítricos y flor de azahar... - dije intentando aparentar naturalidad – Especial... para pelo rubio y liso... - O al menos eso ponía en la etiqueta.

Dejó escapar algo de aire por la nariz como todo indicio de risa y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo, y yo no pude evitar pensar de nuevo que la Quistis del día anterior no hubiese hecho eso.

Era como convivir con alguien amable y cordial que sabía apreciar el entretenimiento de una broma o algo simplemente gracioso. Algo que nunca hubiese imaginado en ella.

* * *

- Te toca...

Trueno me pasó el taco y yo me acerqué a aquella vieja mesa de billar sin decirle una sola palabra.

No seré del todo injusto, sabía perfectamente que Quistis era capaz de comportarse de esa manera con cualquier otra persona, pero nunca jamás hubiese imaginado que pudiese ser así conmigo. Y sin embargo había sido así desde que volví la noche anterior a su casa.

Me había permitido dormir en su cama, se había despertado abrazada a mí y no se había mostrado molesta al respecto, simplemente no le había dado importancia; habíamos pasado la mañana tranquilamente en la misma habitación sin ningún problema, me había explicado todo con una paciencia y amabilidad que no parecían humanas aquella tarde, y habíamos pasado una hora corriendo y hablando sin discutir. Incluso se había ofrecido para ayudarme a afeitarme y se acercó a cerrar la puerta y decir adiós cuando Viento y Trueno pasaron a buscarme hacía un rato.

Como los tres intentos anteriores, mi golpe fue malísimo y no sólo fallé en meter aquella sencilla bola, si no que además colé la blanca.

- Tío... Tú no e'tá' bien... - bromeó Trueno cuando me quitó el taco de las manos y se agachó a recoger aquella bola.

No es que no estuviese bien, era sólo que andaba algo confuso.

La confusión no es si no sentirse perdido, estar perdido es no encontrar la salida, y la salida no es más que una respuesta.

Y fue precisamente porque andaba buscando esa respuesta que no me había dado cuenta en la hora y media que llevaba en aquel bar de que él estaba allí, junto a la barra.

- Ahora vuelvo – dije dando un trago a mi cerveza y dejándola otra vez sobre la mesa que había a mis espaldas, en aquel rincón poco iluminado y tranquilo donde estaba la mesa de billar.

- No tenga' prisa – me dijo Trueno colocando la bola blanca en su sitio y sonriendo ante todas las posibilidades que tenía para ganarme.

- TRAMPOSO... - lo acusó Viento mientras él colocaba aquella bola algo más atrás de lo que por norma le estaba permitido.

Yo me comencé a alejar de ellos mientras oía a Trueno quejándose a mis espaldas, y aún seguía distraído mientras hacía mi camino hacia los servicios. No me había dado cuenta de cómo me vigilaban, y tampoco me di cuenta en ese momento de cómo me seguían entre toda aquella gente.

Entré al baño y la puerta se cerró silenciosamente a mis espaldas. Me dirigí al urinario más cercano y mi vista se perdió en los azulejos que había a menos de dos palmos de mi cara, mientras me dedicaba a atender a mis necesidades fisiológicas y unos pasos sordos resonaban a mis espaldas.

- ¿De repente ya sabes cómo mear? - y su voz era inconfundible.

Me giré lo suficiente como para poder verlo sin dejar el suelo del baño hecho una guarrada y Riff permanecía a mis espaldas, con una sonrisa entre altiva y furiosa en la cara y cruzado de brazos.

Yo devolví mi atención a mis manos mientras me abrochaba el pantalón y después me giré hacia él.

Llevaba un buen rato en aquel bar, y si me había seguido hasta el baño era porque me había visto antes. Si me había visto seguramente también me habría oído y no había que ser un portento de la inteligencia para ver que no era la mitad de tonto de lo que le había hecho creer en casa de Quistis.

Así pues, era de esperar que como mínimo estuviese algo molesto al respecto.

- Me extrañó un poco la facilidad y el buen uso de las palabras cuando me cogiste el teléfono el otro día... - dijo mirando hacia el suelo y sonriendo un poco más.

Yo había contestado al teléfono hablando de una manera tal vez demasiado fluida y locuaz para el pequeño gran tontito que en principio debía ser. No lo recordaba.

- Sí, bueno... Es que esto va por momentos, ¿sabes? - dije yo rascándome la nuca y sonriendo ampliamente – Ahora estoy peor y no puedo ni atarme los cordones de los zapatos... luego estoy mejor y puedo aprovechar para salir a tomar algo por ahí... Ya sabes...

Supongo que esperaba que al aparecer en el baño y cogerme desprevenido y a solas me achantaría o algo así. Que al verme descubierto me acojonaría y me rebajaría a disculparme o poner cualquier excusa medianamente plausible. Por eso precisamente su sonrisa desapareció al ver que me seguía burlando de él.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? - dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas.

- No lo sé... ¿Lo eres, Riff? - contesté simplemente.

Habían pasado muchas cosas inesperadas en ese día, y para no variar, tampoco me hubiese esperado nunca que aquel tipo tuviese tan poca paciencia como para dirigir su puño directo a mi cara a la primera provocación.

* * *

Ains! Que le tocan a Seify su carita preciosa! XD


	15. Inusual

_**Just A Coincidence

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Propósito de año nuevo! Dejar de haceros esperar meses y meses para seguir leyendo un fic TT-TT (Y al final... he terminado colgando este capítulo dos meses después de ese propósito ù.u)

rinoaangelo: Chen cheeeen! Pues ahí os dejé, con la intriga de saber qué le había pasado a Seifer y qué haría ahora Riff... En fin, si queréis saberlo... sólo tenéis que seguir leyendooo =D

Hikki-chan: Igual debería hacer eso, atarme a una silla de vez en cuando o algo para escribir más seguidito ù.u Hmf!

HarukaIs: Sois un amor de lectores! TTwTT Pero... por eso mismo me sabe mal haceros esperar así ._. En fin, sigo sintiéndolo XD

Mary J Cullen: Me alegro que te guste! Tanto el fic como mi manera de hacerlo. He de decir que al principio era bastante desastre... pero bueno, poco a poco va saliendo todo más fácil. En fin, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que esté a la altura!

Rinoa Haatirii: Nada de cutre! Que aunque llegase más tarde de lo normal sigue siendo un review apreciadísimo! Como todos v.v Y... Hmmm... qué habrá pasadoo? XD Ains, no puedo esperar a colgarlo, no me alargo más (que bastante he tardado ya v.v)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XV: INUSUAL.**

* * *

A veces ocurren cosas por simple y mera coincidencia, y estando convencidos de que ha sido así no nos preocupa tanto; pero cuando la misma coincidencia ocurre una y otra vez, empezamos a sospechar que tal vez haya algún motivo para que siempre acabe ocurriendo esa misma cosa.

Yo estaba aún lejos de sospechar nada, pero la segunda mañana que desperté abrazada a Seifer un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Él estaba profundamente dormido, levemente girado hacia mí, con un brazo extendido por encima de mi cabeza y el otro sobre su costado, agarrando mi brazo con su mano derecha. Yo permanecía acurrucada a su lado, prácticamente en posición fetal, agarrando su camiseta con la mano derecha y rodeando su cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Mi cara estaba completamente pegada a su pecho, y una de mis piernas se mantenía estirada sobre las de él.

Que una coincidencia como aquella se hubiese repetido, y si hubiese sido él el que me abrazase a mí, me hubiese sorprendido un poco menos y mosqueado un poco más. Siempre podría haber sido él quien hubiese buscado aquella posición entre sueño y sueño, pero era yo la que permanecía sujeta a su cuerpo casi como una garrapata. Así que realmente no había sido un movimiento consciente ni voluntario.

¿Había acaso alguna fuerza sobrenatural que me atrajese hacia él?

Tal cual pasó ese estúpido pensamiento por mi cabeza, aquel escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, y Seifer cogió aire por la nariz, haciendo un leve ruidito que me sonó a molesto. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo y me miró por un segundo, aguantando la respiración y con los ojos casi cerrados, y comenzó a moverse para darme la espalda. Yo hice lo mismo, y salí de mi cama, y él siguió allí tumbado mientras lo hacía, mirando hacia la otra pared.

Despertar de una u otra manera no era más que una simple coincidencia, no tenía sentido que le diese vueltas al asunto, ni tampoco que le otorgara más importancia de la que merecía.

* * *

Apareció exactamente siete minutos después de que yo hubiese bajado las escaleras, justo cuando Molly me preguntó por él, mientras yo abría la boca y cogía aire para responderle que aún seguía en la cama.

- ¡Buenos días, señoritas! - fue todo su saludo.

Bajó de buen humor y lleno de energía, algo que realmente no esperaba teniendo en cuenta que debía haber llegado más tarde de las tres de la madrugada la noche anterior. Hasta esa hora fue todo lo que pude aguantar viendo la tele, después me quedé dormida en el sofá durante no más de diez minutos, y en cuanto me di cuenta subí a mi habitación.

Lo siguiente que supe es que esta mañana estaba a mi lado.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra seguir con eso! - exclamó de repente, justo cuando Molly comenzaba a preparar lo necesario para hacer el desayuno, y pasó a mi lado apoyando una mano gentilmente sobre mi hombro, sin llegar a empujarme, mientras se movía hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó Molly mientras lo veía quitarle de las manos el cartón de leche y el pan de molde que acababa de sacar de un armario.

- ¿Es que no sabéis qué día es hoy? - preguntó de espaldas a nosotras, mientras empezaba a rebuscar tres tazas y se giraba hacia la nevera.

Molly y yo nos acercamos a la mesa y nos miramos como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco. La cabeza de Seifer asomó tras la puerta de la nevera y su cara parecía esperar aún una respuesta por nuestra parte.

- Hoy es el día en que chicas tan maravillosas y preciosas como vosotras no deberíais hacer desayunos para nadie, ni siquiera para vosotras mismas – soltó de repente – Hoy os toca relajaros y dejarme a mí encargarme de todo.

- Feir, cariño... - comenzó a decir Molly mientras iba acercándose de nuevo hacia él – Yo ya desayuné antes de venir aquí... Deja que os prepare lo que queráis, me pagan para eso.

- Bueno, pues te tomarás un café con nosotros o te irás a hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero me veo en la obligación de preparar el desayuno.

Creo que desde que empecé a explicaros cómo había empezado aquel día no me habréis oído hablar mucho, pero lo cierto es que en este momento el motivo era simplemente que no tenía muchas palabras a mano.

No es que me suelan sobrar las cosas que decir por las mañanas, la verdad, pero en ese momento no hubiese podido decir mucho aunque lo hubiese intentado.

- ¿Zumo o leche? - preguntó de repente girándose hacia mí con una taza vacía en la mano.

- Me da igual... - contesté yo intentando no darle demasiada importancia al gesto.

Por alguna extraña razón aquel muchacho había sufrido algún tipo de transformación durante la noche, y por vete a saber qué motivo me estaba haciendo el desayuno. Y no negaré que mi humor matutino estaba mucho mejor desde hacía dos noches, de alguna manera parecía que dormir acompañada no me permitía patalear durante horas y conseguía descansar algo mejor, pero lo de Seifer había sido mucho más radical.

Tal vez la compañía de aquellos dos amigos suyos le hacía más bien de lo que hubiese imaginado, o tal vez era el simple hecho de haber salido a tomar algo durante la noche. En cualquier caso, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que saliese de vez en cuando si el resultado era un Seifer así de amable y animado.

* * *

- Sinceramente, tampoco quiero que te aburras con estas cosas o las hagas por compromiso – dijo sin que le costase demasiado hablar mientras corría.

- Esto puedes hacerlo sin problemas... aún teniendo la mano vendada – contesté yo necesitando algo más de esfuerzo para respirar con normalidad.

Sweeney nos seguía el paso sin problemas, adelantándose a ratos en las zonas que mejor conocía, pero siempre rondando alrededor nuestro, especialmente cerca de Seifer. Empezaba a llegar a un punto en el que no sabía muy bien si seguía a su lado porque no se fiaba de su presencia o porque realmente le gustaba su compañía.

Mi ritmo era algo más lento que el de Seifer, y de vez en cuando el muchacho se veía obligado a correr de espaldas, procurando no dejarme atrás sin tener que aminorar la marcha.

Eran detalles como ese los que me estaban empezando a asustar.

Durante toda la mañana había estado demasiado amable y servicial, incluso dedicó un buen par de horas a limpiar el jardín y arreglar las plantas que por costumbre solía cuidar mi madre. Durante la hora del almuerzo se adelantó a Molly tanto para poner la mesa como para quitarla, e incluso se encargó él de los platos y trastos sucios.

Y antes de que me diese tiempo a pensar en nuestro ratito de estudio él ya había subido a la habitación a buscar los cuatro apuntes que había ido preparando desde hacía un par de días y me esperaba repasándolos en la mesa de la cocina.

Y todo aquello lo había hecho de buena gana, bromeando y sin decir una sola palabrota.

- Tus padres... ¿saben algo de Riff? - preguntó de repente.

Me giré hacia él sin saber de dónde había salido aquel comentario.

- ¿Qué tienen que saber...? - contesté sinceramente.

- Bueno, yo creo que está bastante claro que le interesas... y a ti no te desagrada... - dijo en un tono casual, como intentando restarle importancia al tema – Me preguntaba si lo conocen, si les parecería bien que... no sé... que pasase algo entre vosotros...

De repente había vuelto la molestia que me hacía sentir normalmente, y de repente me sentí algo más tranquila a su lado, no dejaba de ser Seifer Almasy, y por mucho que mi manera de verlo y tratarlo estuviese intentando cambiar hacia algo más amable y justo no dejaría de hacerme sentir molesta siendo así de entrometido y descarado.

- Seifer, creo que hay algo que estás entendiendo mal... - dije dejando de correr y caminando a su lado, mientras él seguía moviendo sus piernas como si trotase, pero moviéndose al mismo ritmo que yo – Riff no está interesado en mí, y no va a pasar nada... - dije mirando hacia otro lado, intentando que el leve deje de decepción que sentía no se notase ni en mi voz ni en mi cara.

- No lo digo en plan... malo... ni nada... - dijo.

Yo volví a mirarlo, y él volvía a correr de espaldas, mirando hacia sweeney, que trotaba entretenido tras él.

Hacía dos días no quería saber nada de Riff, parecía que hubiese descubierto en aquel hombre al mismísimo diablo encarnado, y de repente sacaba el tema de que pudiese haber algo entre él y yo y pretendía que creyese que no le importaba ni le molestaba, que era algo normal de lo que podía hablar con él sin problemas. Definitivamente, algo raro le había pasado.

- Seifer... - empecé sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

Empezaba a correr a mi alrededor, dándome vueltas mientras yo caminaba a un paso moderadamente rápido, intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Mira... no sé a qué viene esto, pero no hay nada que mis padres deban saber... - contesté esperando que con aquella frase el tema quedase zanjado.

- Y si de repente lo hubiese... ¿se lo dirías? - preguntó.

Sweeney corría tras él, así que mientras yo caminaba los dos iban dándome vueltas, correteando a cierta distancia de mí.

- Si tuviese algo medianamente serio con cualquier persona no tendría problema alguno en contárselo a quien tuviese que saberlo – contesté sin más.

- ¿Y si no fuese algo serio? Si fuese algo que pasase... no sé... algo más carnal por ejemplo... - preguntó él de nuevo con aquel tono inofensivo.

Yo me paré en seco y lo miré con el ceño algo fruncido, mientras él continuaba dando vueltas a mi alrededor, esperando mi respuesta.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado? - le pregunté algo ofendida por aquella suposición suya – No tengo interés ninguno en tener ningún tipo de relación como la que estás insinuando... ni con Riff ni con nadie...

Levantó ambas manos en el aire, mientras una sonrisa amable se esbozaba en su cara.

- No pretendía insinuar que fueses de ninguna manera, tranquila... - dijo intentando quitarle tensión al momento- No sé... sólo preguntaba... .

Continuó corriendo delante mía, zigzagueando en aquella carretera casi desierta de un lado a otro, manteniendo cierta distancia conmigo y dejando de preguntar tonterías.

Faltaban dos calles para llegar de nuevo a casa, la sesión de ejercicio estaba a pocos minutos de terminar, y yo volvía pensando que aquel extraño día se acercaba de una vez a su fin.

Qué idiota fui.

* * *

Seguramente habréis deseado alguna que otra vez que la tierra se os tragase, es algo que de vez en cuando se nos pasa por la cabeza, cuando nos vemos en alguna situación de la que desearíamos escapar a toda costa, una situación en la que nos sentimos incómodos o molestos hasta un punto insoportable.

Si así fuese, podríais imaginar como me sentía yo desde hacía algo menos de cinco minutos, desde que Seifer me había agarrado de la muñeca cuando volvía hacia la mesa del salón, frente al sofá, y dejé en su superficie la taza de café que Riff me había aceptado. Tiró de mí y me obligó a sentarme sobre sus rodillas, rodeando mi cintura con ambos brazos y pegando su cara a mi espalda. En cuanto le regañé por hacer aquello Riff dejó escapar una leve carcajada y me pidió que lo dejase, que no era más que un niño cariñoso al fin y al cabo.

Así que llevaba un rato ahí sentada.

- Sei... deja que me siente en el sofá, te voy a hacer daño si paso mucho rato sentada aquí – le pedí intentando aparentar un tono dulce y amable.

- ¿Pero me quieres igual? - preguntó poniendo carita de perrillo abandonado.

- C-claro que sí... - contesté yo con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

Me soltó por fin, después de habérselo pedido por tercera vez, y yo me senté en aquel mismo sofá, en el pequeño hueco que me dejaba junto a él, al lado del sillón que Riff había tomado.

- Hemos estado un poco liados en el campamento, así que no he podido pasar estos días, lo siento – se disculpó aquel hombre como ya había hecho nada más aparecer, hacía una media hora.

- No pasa nada, hemos estado entretenidos – contesté yo para restarle importancia a su ausencia.

- Mucho – murmuró Seifer a mi lado, y cuando me giré hacia él juraría que sonreía con algo de maldad mientras miraba hacia Riff.

- Vaya... me alegro - y algo en la sonrisa de aquel hombre parecía forzado.

Por un instante simplemente sonreían, sin decir una sola palabra, y me vi un poco en la necesidad de romper aquel silencio.

- Sei, ¿por qué no traes algo para merendar? - le pregunté frunciendo el ceño al girarme hacia él.

Su sonrisa se tornó mucho más cálida y relajada al mirar hacia mí, y saltó por encima del sofá para dirigirse hacia la cocina sin rechistar.

Riff lo siguió con los ojos a medida que se alejaba, y después su gesto se tornó todo calor y felicidad mientras me devolvía la mirada y colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mía, descansando sobre mi rodilla izquierda.

Y maldije mentalmente que un gesto así hubiese ocurrido en ese preciso instante.

No había intimidad ninguna en aquel sitio con Seifer dando vueltas detrás, y todavía me sentía incómoda y algo molesta por cómo se comportaba estando ambos juntos y por lo que había insinuado de mí hacía unas horas.

¿Qué tipo de persona se dedica a mantener relaciones de aquel tipo con cualquier persona? Así, porque sí...

O al menos eso pensaba en ese momento. Una persona puede llegar a cambiar muchísimo en tan sólo unos días, con sólo un par de vivencias y las palabras de alguna amiga de moral algo más relajada.

En cualquier caso, en ese momento la mano de Riff sobre la mía no consiguió ningún tipo de reacción en mí. Algo que resultó un pelín decepcionante.

Tal vez en otro momento, en otro lugar y algo más tranquila no hubiese sido así.

Ahora mismo sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era intentar huir discretamente de aquella sensación indiferente.

- ¿Ha habido... algún problema en el campamento? - pregunté moviendo mi mano, llevándola de mi rodilla a mi cara, tocando mi nariz, como si fuese yo misma el reflejo de aquella horrible marca que había sobre las perfectas facciones de aquel monitor de campamento.

- ¿Esto? - preguntó mientras pasaba su dedo índice sobre la superficie de un pequeño parche que cubría lo que seguramente sería una herida, justo sobre el tabique de su nariz – Nada, un pequeño altercado con un par de mostruos.

Alrededor de aquel parche se veían los restos amarillentos y brillantes de algún tipo líquido, seguramente yodo, que habrían usado para desinfectar la herida. Justo en la parte izquierda de su nariz se comenzaba a ver una marca de un rosa amoratado, algo de sangre agolpada bajo la piel. Ya hubiese sido un altercado más o menos grande, se había debido llevar un buen golpe en la nariz.

- ¿No estabais cerca de la ciudad? - pregunté yo colocando mis manos con los dedos entrelazados sobre mi regazo, intentando evitar que volviesen a descansar sobre mis rodillas, ya que la mano derecha de Riff continuaba ahí, apoyada sobre mis vaqueros – No suelen verse muchos monstruos por aquí cerca.

- Y no suele haberlos - su mano se movió levemente hacia arriba, recorriendo un par de centímetros de mi pierna, y justo después se echó hacia atrás en aquel sillón y se apartó de mí, mientras oíamos los pasos de Seifer acercándose a nosotros una vez más – , pero ya ves...apareció de repente un Dragón Rojo ¿puedes creerlo?

Seifer dejó escapar una carcajada y soltó sobre la mesa y frente a Riff algunos pastelillos que había guardados en la cocina, todo bollería industrial, perfectamente envueltos en sus paquetes de plástico individuales.

Delante mía colocó un platito, y dentro había un pedazo de pan de molde, que había recortado (aún no sé muy bien cómo) haciendo que tuviese la forma de un conejito blanco, completamente redondeado; las diminutas rebanaditas pegadas unas con otras con unas finísimas lonchas de lo que parecía jamón york por en medio y colocado sobre una cucharada de lo que suponía debía ser mayonesa esparcida sobre el plato.

- Es un conejito de nieve – dijo lleno de ilusión, sentándose a mi lado – Esto es la nieve, ¿ves? La he hecho con mayonesa, y el conejito en realidad es un sandwich de jamón.

Una risilla entretenida escapó de mis labios. De haber sido realmente un niño o haber tenido la mentalidad de uno seguramente se hubiese ganado un buen abrazo como mínimo por aquel detalle, pero lo cierto es que resultaba ridículamente entretenido que hiciera el ganso de aquella manera.

- ¿Y esto? - pregunté siguiéndole un poco la corriente, señalando hacia los supuestos bigotitos del animalillo y algo que había clavado en el pan, como si aquel conejito comestible se lo estuviese comiendo.

- He cortado un trozo de zanahoria y le he hecho ojitos, bigotitos y una zanahoria pequeñita que se está comiendo – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara. Esta vez parecía que no fingía.

- Vaya... buen trabajo... - dije sinceramente.

Lo cierto es que agradecía la interrupción, si la amabilidad y gentileza de Riff me iba a permitir un gesto algo más cercano, prefería que fuese en otro momento.

- Pero eso no pega mucho con el café ¿no? - preguntó Riff, señalando hacia la tacita que había dejado frente a mí.

- No es café, a Quissy no le gusta el café – le contestó Seifer en un tono algo brusco – Le gusta el zumo o la leche con cosas saladas para merendar.

Una vez más aquel membrillo había acertado.

Empezaba a pensar que realmente era mucho más observador y calculador de lo que podía haber pensado en un principio.

Una de las cejas de Riff se movió hacia arriba, como en un leve tic molesto, pero no tardó en cambiar de tema.

- Lo cierto es que yo no había venido a tomar nada ni a merendar ni nada parecido – dijo cogiendo su taza de café y dándole un leve sorbito, mientras yo le quitaba una de las orejas a aquel conejillo, la mojaba levemente en la nieve de mayonesa y me la llevaba a la boca – había pensado que tal vez os gustaría pasar una noche o dos en el campamento, con nosotros.

La idea, así a primeras, me agradó inmensamente, pero no tardé en dejar aquella sonrisa a medias y cambiar mi gesto por una sonrisa impregnada de fastidio.

- Riff, mis padres me han pedido que me quede con Seifer, aquí, en casa... - dije a modo de disculpa.

- Por eso, podéis venir los dos – propuso con una sonrisa esperanzada – me sabe mal que te quedes sin campamento por algo así, y bueno, si venís los dos podrías estar tranquila, allí estará entretenido y controlado, no pasará nada.

Y el problema realmente no era ese.

Si mis padres se enteraban de que los había desobedecido y me había saltado el castigo que me habían puesto seguramente me vería en problemas, y conociendo lo poco que le gustaba Riff a Seifer sabía que no aceptaría fácilmente el colaborar con aquella mentira.

Mis padres también podían llamar en cualquier momento, no podía pasar fuera de casa dos o tres días enteros.

- En serio... no creo que fuese muy buena idea – dije apesadumbrada.

Me giré hacia Seifer y éste seguía mirando con algo de recelo a Riff.

- Seifer... es algo agresivo con la gente que no conoce, especialmente con niños... - comencé a inventar una vez más. Odiaba tener que mentir de aquella manera.

- No me gustan los niños... - dijo él como dándome la razón, aún mirando con el ceño fruncido a Riff.

- Ehm... no le gustan, no – repetí yo – Además, no soporta muy bien que lo saquen de su entorno habitual, se suele poner nervioso...

Riff hizo un gesto con la mano, como evitando que continuase hablando, y esbozó una cálida sonrisa una vez más al mirarme.

- No tienes que darme más explicaciones, lo entiendo, si no es una buena idea... – dijo.

- No lo es... - lo cortó Seifer, dejando de sonar como un niño adorable hacía un buen rato.

- Además, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer aquí, en casa, o muchos sitios a los que podemos ir para entretenernos los tres, ¿no? - preguntó Riff hacia mí.

- ¡Por supuesto! - contesté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A decir verdad, me encantaba que se preocupase de aquella manera por mí, que intentase con tantas ganas que aquellos días hasta que volviesen mis padres se me pasasen lo antes posible y que Seifer no fuese una carga según él la entendía.

- Porque... me dijiste que venía alguien a echarte una mano con él, pero aún no he visto a nadie por casa... - dijo en un tono casual.

- ¡Sí! Viene por las mañanas... algunos días... Cuando mejor le va... - dije sonando poco convincente, la verdad.

- Bueno, si por un casual vengo y está por aquí, tal vez podría hablar con ella y que me comentase algo más sobre los problemas de Sei... - aventuró con una sonrisa amable – igual puedo ayudar un poco mientras nos entretenemos, ¿no crees?

- Sí... claro... - contesté yo, deseando con todas mis ganas que no pensase en la posibilidad de concertar una cita con dicha especialista o incluso llamarla.

El teléfono sonó al otro lado del salón, justo en la entrada, y yo me apresuré a levantarme y atenderlo de inmediato.

- Vaya, disculpa un momento ¿vale? - le pedí mientras me acercaba a aquel aparato.

Me alejé de Riff, cruzando los dedos para que fuese quien fuese no me pidiesen hablar con Seifer. No me interesaba nada que Riff lo oyera hablar con total normalidad por teléfono.

* * *

¿Un pelín raro tal vez?

Sobre las posturitas en las que se despiertan ese par de dos... he hecho algunos bocetos y en nada se colgarán en Facebook... Así que si os interesa tener un poco de apoyo gráfico (describir posturillas así tal vez no es lo que mejor se me da... queda lioso...) sólo tenéis que pasar por "Fans de Thyamant!" y echar un ojo por allí =3


End file.
